Realistic Fantasy
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: a ronin gets trapped inside of a magical lamp...2 enemies from the past come to the present...1 is the protector of the lamp trying to keep the other 1 from releasing the most dangerous genie that has ever existed...they have to go back in time to the era
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors in any way shape or form...The only character that is mine, is Kaye, and any other names in which you don't recognize... I Decided to do kind of a different twist to this fic, hopefully it'll all work out...Well, enjoy, ja matte ne!**

**Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 1**

"No matter what it takes, I won't allow you to release Dammar!" Shaheen said as his eyes blazed with determination. "He will stay imprisoned within the lamp for another two thousand-five hundred years! I swear it as one of the few immortals that are left in this world!"

His opponent threw his head back and laughed. "Shaheen, if you honestly believe that you'll be able to keep Dammar imprisoned within the lamp, then you're making a fatal mistake."

"Oh, and how do you plan to stop me from doing so Fahd? You know I'm much more skilled than you when it comes to swords." Shaheen boasted with a cocky smirk.

"Come now boy, what makes you think I'm not playing around with you?" Fahd asked as he smirked back.

Shaheen scoffed, "Yeah right old man. What makes you think I'm not doing the same?" As the two continued to fight, a dust storm suddenly appeared out of nowhere. Shaheen quickly glanced around, he started to panic a bit, the lamp that was put in his charge is now gone.

"What's the matter boy? You look like you're upset. Did you perhaps lose something? Oh I don't know, something like a magical lamp?" Fahd asked with a tinge of gloating tone in his voice.

"It doesn't matter, when I'm done fighting you, and when this dust storm is over, I'll find the lamp, count on it!" Shaheen replied as they finally crossed blades, while holding each other at bay. They stayed locked together, using each for balance against the strong winds. Both knew that neither of them were going to budge. So they finally pushed off each other, waiting for one of them to make the next move. In a blink of an eye, Shaheen and Fahd charged, swords high, and then when they were close enough; both of them took a swipe at each other. They dropped their swords as they covered their faces in pain.

"How dare you slash my face, boy!" Fahd seethed as he slowly lowered his bloody hands away from the extremely long gash across his left eye.

"How dare I? What about you slashing me!" Shaheen replied as he did the same as Fahd, except that it was Shaheen's right eye that was slashed. Just as Shaheen was about to go after Fahd, a sand twister came along and blocked his path.

"Damn!" Shaheen swore angrily as he fought hard not to be drawn in. As soon as the storm was gone, so was Fahd.

Two thousand-five hundred years later...

"Ah no!" Shaheen yelled angrily as he sat up in bed. 'Same nightmare for the past month, ever since I found that accursed lamp! What is it suppose to mean? Is Fahd still alive after all this time, or is it getting close for Dammar to try and break out of the lamp?' Shaheen mused as he frowned over at it. He was tuning everything out, not noticing that his phone was ringing. He finally snapped out of it and answered the phone.

"Professor Shaheen, are you alright?" a voice on the other end of the phone asked.

"Yes, I'm alright, I guess it was just the jet lag that I was still feeling from the trip." Shaheen replied as he quickly thought of an excuse.

"Professor, you do remember that you're giving your presentation today, don't you?" the voice asked in concern.

"Of course I remember, I was about to get ready for it, thank you for reminding me." Shaheen replied as he hung up the phone. 'It has been exactly five thousand years since Dammar has been imprisoned in the magical lamp. I fear that the worse will happen this day.' Shaheen thought as he got ready to for his presentation. As he was about to go out the door, he remembered that he almost left the lamp behind. He grabbed it, shoved the lamp into his bag, and then left. Not too far away someone was watching Shaheen and the lamp during the entire time.

A few hours later...

"Thanks for coming with me to the lecture." Rowen said as he glanced over towards Kaye as he was reading over the advertisement.

Kaye smiled, "no problem Rowen, besides, by the way you were talking about it, you seemed pretty excited, so I just decided to come along to see what it's all about."

As the two were walking, a stranger quickly rushed by them. "Hey, watch where you're going!" Rowen called over to the stranger. He glanced back, scoffed, and then he left without a word.

"Baka." Kaye swore quietly. "You alright Rowen?"

"Yeah fine, come on, I'm not going to let some jerk ruin my day." Rowen replied with a smirk.

"That's good to know, because if we don't get going, we're going to be late." Kaye said with a small laugh as she showed him the time.

"No we're not!" Rowen replied as he quickly pulled her into the direction of the building that was having the presentation. As they ran by, the stranger watched, keeping his eyes closely on his target, and then vanished.

Inside...

"Exactly five thousand years ago..." Shaheen said as he started his presentation.

"Looks like we've just made it." Kaye replied quietly as she and Rowen finally found their seats and got settled. Rowen nodded, and then they gave their full attention towards the presentation.

"As I was saying, exactly five thousand years ago, a very powerful, and destructive genie named Dammar, was imprisoned inside the contents of this very lamp." Shaheen said as he took it out and showed the crowd. Voices of mixed believers and nonbelievers started to echo throughout the room. "People, people please, if you all would calm down, I'll be more than willing to explain."

"What do you think Rowen, is it possible for genies to actually have existed?" Kaye asked as she glanced over towards him.

Rowen frowned as he thought about it. "I'm not sure, it sounds kind of farfetched to me, but then again, if someone was up there talking about mystical armors and things like that, then there's a chance that what he says might be possible."

"Shaheen, I hope that you're not telling these people bed time stories." someone said from high up.

'I know that voice. It can't be, but I guess it is.' Shaheen mused as he looked around and quickly slid the magical lamp into his pouch. "Show yourself Fahd that is if you're not a coward!"

"After all of this time you're only defense is name calling? Please Shaheen, I sincerely hope that you can do better than that." Fahd replied with a laugh as he jumped down and landed gracefully in front of him.

"It's that same jerk that rushed past us earlier!" Rowen said as he recognized him.

"Shaheen, why don't you hand the lamp over to me? I know of the nightmares that constantly haunt you every night, ever since you've found it." Fahd said with a smirk, as he reached into his cloak.

Shaheen narrowed his eyes, "How do you..?"

"Trust me old friend, I know." Fahd replied with a laugh, as the two kept their eyes on each other. "I can tell just by the look in your eyes that you have no intention of handing it over to me freely. So maybe, a little persuasion will help you change your mind." Before Shaheen could utter a word, Fahd took out his bolas and with a quick flick of his wrist, Fahd whipped them towards the center pillar, knocking it off of its foundation, making the roof to become shaky, and starts falling onto the crowd. People were screaming frantically, as they were trying to push past each other to get out.

"Rowen." Kaye said as she looked towards him.

"I know Kaye, but we can't call upon our armors here, too many people would be asking questions." Rowen replied with a frown.

"We have to do something!" Kaye urged as more of the ceiling was coming down.

"Looks like there's no other alternative, we have to go over there and help him out." Rowen replied as they stood up and headed towards them.

Fahd glanced back at the two that were coming. "Looks like we have some unexpected company, or maybe you were expecting them, well Shaheen? Were you expecting a last minute rescue?"

Shaheen glared at him, "for your information, Fahd, I can take care of myself, I don't need help from anyone!"

"Then fight me, and stop stalling." Fahd replied with a smirk as he pulled out two very large curved swords and pointed them at Shaheen. Shaheen growled as he quickly slung the pouch with the lamp over his shoulder and drew out his swords as well. Finally everyone was out except for the two with the swords poised for battle along with the two Ronins.

'What's this? Magic, from them? But how's that possible? I don't recognize it that means if I can sense is, then Fahd can as well. This could be a problem.' Shaheen mused as the two kept their concentration on one another.

"What's the matter Shaheen, are you getting distracted easer in your old age?" Fahd taunted with a smirk.

"Just shut up and fight Fahd!" Shaheen replied angrily as he struck out towards his adversary first. Fahd parried as Shaheen thrusted again with his swords, each one matching blow for blow. The sounds of clashing swords resonated through out the building causing the glass to vibrate.

"AH! What the heck?" Kaye asked as she and Rowen cupped their ears, and quickly knelt down to the ground from the harsh sounds.

Rowen looked up and saw where it was coming from. "Over there!" Kaye looked to where Rowen nodded, the two clashed swords again and this time the resonating vibes shattered every window, and blew out all the glass all over the place. "Watch it!" Rowen sensed that the light fixtures that were hanging above started to come crashing down on top of them.

"NO!" Shaheen yelled as he caught a glimpse of the danger that they were in.

"What are you going to do Shaheen, fight me, or save them?" Fahd asked in a taunting voice as he waited for his decision.


	2. Chapter 2

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 2 

An annoyed growl escaped from Shaheen's throat, his eyes darting between the falling light fixtures and Fahd. "Well Shaheen, what's it going to be?"

Shaheen slung his bag which contained the lamp over his shoulders and then flipped back, landing onto an elevated platform.

Fahd looked at him with a mix expression of surprise and of being impressed. He was very curious in what his nemesis had in mind as he continued to watch.

Shaheen cocked his arm that held his long curved sword back, but just before he launched it. Rowen closed his eyes with a slight frown and concentrated as he called upon a force field, which covered him and Kaye in the nick of time. As soon as the light fixtures hit Rowen's force field, they shattered into tiny shards and scattered all around them.

"Kaye, are you all right?" Rowen asked as he opened his eyes and willed the field to vanish.

"Yea, I'm ok, thanks Rowen." Kaye replied with a slight nod. "How about you?"

"I'm fine, now, let's see if we can settle this before anything else happens." Rowen suggested as the two stood up.

'That was amazing. I've never seen a human call forth such magic.' Shaheen thought as he slowly brought down his weapon and sheathed it.

'It seems as if getting the lamp back from Shaheen will be a little harder than anticipated. I'm going to have to try a different approach.' Fahd mused as he disappeared.

"Looks like he got away, how'd he do that?" Kaye asked as she and Rowen finally made it to the podium.

"Good question, I guess we'll find out later." Rowen replied with a deep thought look upon his face.

"I've never seen someone like yourself call upon a shield like that on his own." Shaheen said as he finally spoke while walking over towards them.

Kaye and Rowen looked towards each other as he winced a little. They knew they had to say something in order to explain what he saw. "Yea, you see…"

"Don't try and come up with some kind of explanation. I can sense some type of magic coming from you and your friend." Shaheen replied as he studied them.  
"That guy who attacked you. Was he after the lamp you were starting to talk about?" Kaye asked curiously as she decided to switch the conversation.

Rowen gave her a quick thankful glance as now it was Shaheen's turn to be shocked by the question.

"Yes, he was. His name is Fahd, mine is Shaheen. We're…old acquaintances, so to speak." Shaheen replied. "He's been trying for a very long time to take this lamp from me."

Kaye frowned slightly, "But why, what does he want with that thing anyway?"

"Fahd wants to free Dammar…" Shaheen started to explain with a frown as he sat down on the ledge.

"Dammar? Who's he exactly?" Rowen asked while raising a brow towards him.

"He's not a who per say, Dammar is the most powerful genie that has ever been known. He's been trapped inside of this lamp for five thousand years. It's almost time for him to break free from his imprisonment." Shaheen replied as he saw their slight confused expressions.

"Why do I have a feeling that there's more to this story you're telling us?" Kaye asked while an uneasy feeling crept in.

"You are correct, there is much more to what I need to tell you. But is there somewhere that's more private for us to talk?" Shaheen inquired while he saw people starting to peak inside.

"I suppose we could take you back with us." Rowen suggested. "The others would be wanting to hear about this too."

"Thank you, but there is one more thing that I need to get before we go." Shaheen replied while standing up.

"I guess we could, but let's hurry. Kento and the others would be wondering what's taking us so long." Kaye informed them as they were now walking back to Shaheen's place.

"Would you two mind waiting here? I'll be quick." Shaheen said as he darted inside before either of them could object.

"What do you think Rowen?" Kaye asked while they stood by the front door.

"To be honest, I'm not sure what to think to be honest with you. We all seen and experienced weird things for a long time, but this, I guess we'll just figure it out when we know the whole story." Rowen replied with a slight frown.

Kaye nodded, "Yea, I guess you're right, but still, the way he phrased it, when he saw you call upon your force field, it just didn't seem to sit right, you know."

Rowen nodded, "You have a point there. Makes me wonder on how he was able to sense that we have powers."

"Do you think that he has some abilities like us?" Kaye asked as she glanced at her watch.

"Another good one, but in the mean time, I guess we'll have to save the questions and answers for when we take him back." Rowen replied as he knocked on the door. "Shaheen, hey, did you find what you're looking for?"

"Huh, oh, yea I found it, be right out." Shaheen called out as he put a small object and a rectangular shaped one also inside his bag along with the lamp. Just before Shaheen was about to open the door, he reached into his bag and pulled out the small object. 'Maybe this should be separate from the other two items, just in case.'

"About time, what were you looking for?" Kaye asked when Shaheen stepped out.

"I'll show you later, but in the mean time, like you said earlier we should get going it is getting late." Shaheen replied as he started to lead them away.

Kaye and Rowen looked at each other and then shrugged when they followed him.

About half an hour later…

"It's about time you two got back. Must have been a pretty interesting seminar if it kept both of you this late." Sage said as he saw them finally enter.

"Yea, you could say that." Kaye nodded as she came into the living room.

"Hey, whose he?" Kento asked as he moved over next to Kaye and studied Shaheen closely.

"My name is Shaheen, I met them at the seminar. I was the main speaker." he said as Shaheen introduced himself. "These two helped me to get out of an unpleasant situation."

"Rowen, what's going on?" Ryo asked with a slight frown as he and the others gathered into the living room.

"Guys, you might want to sit down. It's going to be a long story, and I'm not even sure if I have all of it straight." Rowen replied as he started to tell them what happened from the time he and Kaye were ran into on the way to the seminar all the way until now.

"You can't be serious, genies, they're real! You've got to be pulling my leg." Kento stated in disbelief as he crossed his arms.

"I assure you, genies are very real." Shaheen replied with a nod as he was pulling out the lamp, a rectangular object, but kept the smaller object still hidden in his coat pocket.

"What in the world!" Cye asked in wonderment as they saw what looked like an old oil lamp that's been tarnished with age around the base and on one of the sides.

"What does it look like? It's the genie's lamp, this is where he lives. As long as he stays inside and in the right hands, Dammar can't cause any harm." Shaheen explained with a smirk.

"Ok, so what kind of harm are you talking about?" Sage asked as he decided to voice what the others were thinking.

"Dammar can cause plenty of damage. His powers are far beyond anyone's imagination to even try to comprehend." Shaheen replied with a warning tone to his voice. "But, as long as he's in my hands or in the possession of someone with a good heart, then he can't use his magic for evil."

"Ok, then what's this thing?" Sage asked as he was about to pick up the rectangular object.

Shaheen quickly grabbed it from the table. "It's an ancient book that has all sorts of spells inside, and also holds the secrets of the magic lamp."

"Shaheen? What's with the impression that's in the center of the book?" Kaye asked as she studied it a bit more.

"This is where the key to the book is placed. It can only be opened by a very special magical talisman." Shaheen explained as he put the lamp and book back into his bag.

"Where's this magical talisman now?" Cye asked as he looked at Shaheen with curious expression.

"I don't know. It's been lost for centuries." Shaheen replied as he knew perfectly well where it was.

"I guess if the key's been missing for this long, then there shouldn't be anything for anyone to be concerned about." Rowen said as he sat back into the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 3 

"Rowen, I'm surprised to hear something like that from you." Cye said in bewilderment as he looked over at him.

"All I'm saying is that the talisman that can open the book isn't around, then it's a good possibility that things won't be as chaotic the way the professor says they are." Rowen explained leaning forward a bit.

"Providing of course that he's telling us the truth about not knowing where the talisman is." Sage pointed out as he looked wearily at Shaheen.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me or not about the talisman, but what I tell you about the book and the lamp you must believe." Shaheen replied with a stern voice.

"Shaheen, is there some way that you could show us that the genie does exist?" Ryo asked with a slight frown.

"With Fahd still out there, I'm not sure if that's a good idea." Shaheen replied as he closed his eyes with a deep frown.

Kento smirked, "I knew it, there's no such thing, he's just playing us."

The immortal opened his eyes and kept his frown. "Alright, if seeing the genie will prove to you that I'm telling you the truth, then so be it." Shaheen warned standing and picking up the lamp at the same time. "But we're going to need a big open space in order to do this."

"There's plenty of room out back." Kaye suggested as she walked over towards the back door.

Shaheen nodded, "Fine, go ahead, and I'll be out there in a minute. I have to put the book somewhere safe for the time being."

Kento was about to object, but Ryo shook his head and motioned them to follow him outside.

Shaheen watched as they all left, and then walked over towards the wall where a mix of ancient and modern books were being displayed. He looked over carefully the rows and rows of books until finally he found one that was the same shape and size of the one he has. He took the book off of the shelf, then took off the cover and placed it over his and put it back on the shelf. With the book he took off, he shoved it into his bag and then walked outside where the others were waiting.

"Took you long enough." Kento stated as he raised a brow towards him.

"Did you find a safe place for the book?" Rowen asked.

"Yes, I did, thank you for asking. Now, I will show you that genies do exist." Shaheen replied as he raised up the lamp and started to rub.

The others watched with both anticipation and skepticism. Until, finally a blue puff of smoke started to filter out of the lamp. The blue smoked started to form into a huge cloud. Amazed gasps were given from each of them when at last what should appear is a genie.

"Now what do you say? Do you believe that genies exist or are you still a bit skeptical?" Shaheen asked in a slight arrogant tone.

"What is it that you wish of me, master?" the genie asked as he looked at him.

"Genie, let's give them a small demonstration. Let's see…" Shaheen mused as he looked around. "Genie, there in the center, create a fountain."

"Of course, master. It shall be done." the genie replied as he looked over to the center of the yard. The genie clapped his hands and a beautiful granite fountain with intricate designs carved all around it appeared. Water cascaded from the top of it and water lilies floated at the basin.

"That will be all. You may return now." Shaheen told him.

"Yes master." the genie replied with a slight bow of his head and then disappeared back inside the lamp.

"You've got to be kidding me that can't be real. Can it?" Kento asked as he was still trying to believe what he and the others are seeing.

Kaye walked over to it, "Kento, it isn't an illusion, the fountain, the water, and the flowers, they're all real."

"Now, do you believe my story? As long as the lamp and the book are together nothing is safe." Shaheen reminded them.

"But you said that everything will be alright, as long as the talisman doesn't open the book and the genie doesn't fall into Fahd's hands." Rowen suggested as he looked over at him.

"That is correct, but that's also why I need all of you to keep this a secret, and to help me make sure that neither of them fall into his evil hands." Shaheen replied with a nod as they finally headed back inside.

"Alright, fine, we'll do what we can." Ryo agreed. "So then, where's the book?"

Shaheen frowned as he put the lamp back into his bag. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you, for if I do, then Fahd will do what's necessary to get the information from you."

"What! Hey! Come on, you expect us to help you protect those items and now you won't even trust us enough to say where you put it!" Kento growled as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have been trying to keep the genie and the other items sheltered from the world for five thousand years now. There is a reason to why I do things. Please, try to understand." Shaheen said as he was trying to reason with them. "Besides, I have a feeling that I know I can trust you to help me. Especially when I can sense different powers from each of you."

"It looks like there's no other choice you guys. We're going to have to help him after all." Ryo replied leaning against the banister.

"Fine, I'm not sure how the others stand, but I don't exactly trust you. There's just something that doesn't feel right." Kento informed him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Kento…" Cye started to say as he was taken by surprise.

Shaheen shook his head, "It's alright, I understand where he's coming from. I'd be a bit leery too if I was told the same story that I just got done telling you."

"Hey, you guys mind saving this debate until morning, it's getting late." Kaye suggested as she motioned over towards the clock as it just struck one.

"Kaye's right, we should get some sleep. Maybe we'll be able to think more clearly and figure out what our next step is when we're not so tired." Sage replied with a nod.

"Shaheen, I'll show you to a guest room." Kaye told him as she started to guide him up the stairs.

When Kaye and Shaheen were out of earshot the others started to talk a little more. "Ryo, I can't believe you said we'd agree to this." Kento objected.

"Look, after what we saw tonight and what we've been through, we can't take the chance of something with that much power to fall into the wrong hands." Ryo reasoned as he looked over at Kento.

"He's right, we all seen what happens when power is corrupted. We still have to be very careful of how we handle things from here on." Rowen pointed out as they now were all walking up the stairs towards their rooms.

"Here you are, I hope you're comfortable enough in here." Kaye said as she showed him to his quarters.

Shaheen looked around and then put down the bag on the table that was next to the bed. "I'm sure that I'll sleep just fine, thank you."

Kaye nodded and then headed over towards the door. "Sorry about my husband, he's very protective of people that he cares about."

"You mean Kento? Don't worry, it's like I said before, I understand where he's coming from." Shaheen replied in an assured tone.

"Alright, night then." Kaye said with a slight nod as she left the room.

Shaheen watched her leave and then walked over and shut the door, locking it in order to make sure no one intruded on him. He then took out the talisman from his coat pocket and then hung up his coat on the headboard. "Soon Fahd will come for the talisman, the book along with the lamp and genie. I have to take drastic measures so that he won't be able to find any of them."

Shaheen closed his fingers tightly around the talisman and closed his eyes. He started to chant an ancient incantation, the talisman started to glow and then within minutes it disappeared from his hand. "May Allah forgive me for what I've done." After saying that with a heavy heart, Shaheen walked over towards his bed and turned in for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 4 

"Is magic man all settled in for the night?" Kento asked when Kaye walked in and shut the door.

"Yea, Shaheen is set in the room a few doors down." Kaye replied as she was getting ready to sleep. "Kento, you just seem a bit more on edge as soon as he came back with me and Rowen."

"Yea, I know. Sorry koibito, but there's just something about him that just doesn't set right with me." Kento said in an apologetical tone.

Kaye smiled at him as she climbed into bed. "It's alright, I do understand how you feel, but it seems kind of weird you know. Somehow it feels like everything Shaheen told us came out of some kind of an old Arabian tale or something."

"Whatever the case, it looks like we're going to be in for a major ride with this one." Kento replied wrapping his arms around her.

Outside, Fahd waited until everyone was completely asleep before he was making his way quietly towards the manor. 'Now, to break inside and find what I came for.' Fahd started to quietly pick at the lock and then carefully push open the door. He walked inside and used both hands in order to close it quietly. Fahd's eyes darted around the room, 'Knowing Shaheen, he'd more in likely hid the items separately. He probably has the lamp by him, so I won't be able to get it, but the book and talisman, maybe.'

Fahd started to look around the main floor as quietly as he could. He wasn't having much luck, and his patience was getting thin. Then, he took another look around the room and his eyes finally rested upon the book case. Scolding himself, he then made his way over and started looking in there, book by book.

White Blaze perked his ears, and then raised his head slowly as a quiet growl emitted from his throat. The tiger got up and looked back at Ryo before heading out. Just before he was going to make his way down, Lightning, Kaye's tiger, was also standing out in the hall. Both tigers gave an acknowledged nod and then proceeded to the main floor.

'Come on Shaheen, where did you hide that infernal book?' Fahd mused with a deep frown while keeping with the search. He was about to come to the end of the isles and then he saw a messy book sleeve that seemed to show a little of a book that he recognized. Fahd smirked and reached for it, he pulled it from the shelf and threw off the sleeve. "Nice try Shaheen, hiding it right out in the open."

Two low growls sounded from behind as he put the book into his bag. Fahd glanced back and then turned around. "Well now, it seems that I've ran into some unexpected company. Sorry that I can't stay, but I must really be going."

Lightning and White Blazed stepped closer to him as they showed their fangs. "I think it's time for you two to catch up on some sleep." Fahd told them as he made an unique gesture with his hands while putting the two tigers to sleep. Fahd smirked as he stepped over them and quickly took off out the door.

Ryo frowned deeply and then started to open his eyes. He sat up when he didn't see his tiger laying there next to his bed. Then Ryo swung his legs over to the side and stood up. Walking out of his room, he looked around the hall and then made his way down the stairs. Ryo's eyes went wide as he saw both White Blaze and Lightning laying there on the ground in front of the shambled book case. "White Blaze, Lightning!" Quickly, he rushed over towards them and knelt down. He inspected them to see if they were hurt, but to him they seemed to be fine. Ryo stood up and started looking around the premises. He growled a bit when he turned up nothing and then decided to go to the couch and sleep there for the rest of the night. He decided that it wouldn't do any good if he woke the others up. Whatever he was going to tell them it could wait until morning.

The next day, the others one at a time were making their way downstairs. "What? Ryo, why are you sleeping down here? What happened?" Cye asked as he was the first one down from the others.

Ryo frowned a bit as he started to sit up. "I'll tell you later, I want to wait until everyone is down here."

Cye gave a nod and then went into the kitchen. Ryo looked over towards the two tigers, and gave a relieved smile as he could see that they were starting to wake up. "Hey, it's good to see that you two are ok." Ryo said as he rubbed the top of White Blaze's head.

The Siberian tiger growled in response as he gave a slight nod towards him. Lightning stared over at the bookcase and saw the hole where the missing book was that Shaheen hid earlier.

Ryo looked over towards the silver tiger. "Yea, I see it too. They're not going to like hearing this."

"Not like hearing what Ryo?" Sage asked as he made his way down.

"Seems like we had a visitor last night." Ryo replied as he narrowed his eyes a little.

Sage sighed as he shook his head. "I guess I'll see about getting Rowen up."

"Thanks Sage, and when you're up there could you check and see about Kento and Kaye, as well as Shaheen?" Ryo called after him when Sage made it back up.

First stop he decided to go was Kento and Kaye's room. Sage rapped gently onto their door. "Hey, you two awake?"

"Yea Sage, we're up…We'll be out in a bit." Kaye called back from inside the room.

"Alright, I'm going to try and get Rowen up. It looks like we had a surprise visitor last night." Sage told them as he backed away from the opening door.

"What! Aw man, I don't believe this. I knew this guy was trouble." Kento grumbled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Kento, calm down. At least no one was hurt last night." Kaye replied as she walked over to him. "Sage, go ahead and wake up Rowen, Kento and I will go and see about Shaheen."

The blonde ronin nodded in reply and then walked into his and Rowen's room. "Hey, blue boy, come on, it's time to get up."

Rowen grumbled as he rolled over. "Ten more minutes."

Sage narrowed his eyes, "No, not ten more minutes, now. Rowen, get up, we had a break in last night."

"A what?" Rowen asked as he rolled out of bed and hit the floor.

"You heard me, someone broke in last night, and I'm willing to bet that it was Fahd." Sage replied as he helped him up.

"Wonderful, then I'm betting he got one of the items." Rowen grumbled as he was quickly getting dressed.

"Yea, it looks that way. I found Ryo laying on the couch this morning. White Blaze and Lightning both were also laying in the living room over by the book case." Sage informed him as they were walking out.

"Does Shaheen know yet?" Rowen asked when they were going down to join the others.

"I'm sure that he's going to know soon enough. Kento and Kaye went to go check on him right now." Sage replied as they sat down.

In his room, Shaheen was finishing on getting ready. He was about to check on the lamp when he heard knocking on his door. "Yes?"

"Shaheen, it's Kaye and Kento. Something came up last night, it's important that you come with us down stairs." Kaye told him through the door.  
Shaheen quickly pulled the door open and looked at them as he slung his bag over his shoulder diagonally. "What happened?"

"We believe that Fahd broke in last night." Kaye started to explain.

As soon as she said that, Shaheen's eyes grew wide in concern and he quickly rushed past them and flew down the stairs directly to the area where he hid the book. "No, it's not here!"

"Hey pal! You know how extremely rude that was rushing past us like that? You could have pushed us into the rail!" Kento growled as he and Kaye made it down.

"I thought the book would be safe if it was hidden in plain view. So now Fahd has the book, but at least he doesn't have the lamp or the talisman." Shaheen said with somewhat of relief.

"Shaheen, don't ignore me, you owe us an apology." Kento growled as he was going to grab him by the collar and push him against the wall.

"Kento, don't…" Ryo said quickly as he narrowed his eyes in warning.

Kento narrowed his back, "Ryo, he almost.."

"I heard, and I'm sorry Kento." Ryo apologized and then looked over at Shaheen. "He's right, you do owe them an apology."

"Of course, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rush by the two of you like that. It's just that I was concerned about the items. You must understand how important it is for all three of them to stay out of Fahd's hands." Shaheen apologized as he was trying to get them all to understand.

"Alright fine, I guess apology accepted. So, now what do we do since this Fahd has the book?" Kento asked as he was calming down.


	5. Chapter 5

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 5 

"What else? We keep an eye on the lamp and keep an eye out for Fahd. Until he makes his next move for the lamp, we're going to have to wait." Ryo informed everyone as Kento put him down and let go.

"Ryo, man, you know how much I don't like waiting." Kento replied in annoyance as he crossed his arms.

Ryo nodded, "Yea, I know Kento, but it can't be helped. We have no idea of where this guy is hiding or what he's capable of."

"The lamp is going to stay right in here. There's no way that I'm going to let it out of my possession for a second." Shaheen said with conviction as he patted his bag.

"We might as well have White Blaze and Lightning patrol the perimeter. It'll be easier for them that way we can be close to Shaheen in case he needs back up if Fahd gets past them." Rowen explained pointing out the logic of the situation.

"Alright.." Ryo replied with a slight nod as he motioned for the two tigers to follow him. Ryo opened the sliding door and let them out, White Blaze and Lightning dashed outside and then Ryo shut the door. "We know that Fahd now has the book, and Shaheen has the lamp. But what we don't know is, where's the talisman?"

"Like I said before, the talisman has been lost for centuries. So there's no way that Fahd can open the book." Shaheen replied rather quickly.

Rowen frowned a bit, "Hey Shaheen take it easy. You don't have to get so defensive about it. We just want to help."

Shaheen looked apologetically towards them, "I'm sorry, it's just that I've been trying to keep the lamp, the book and the talisman out of Fahd's hands for so long. I sometimes forget everything else because I'm only focused on my destiny."

"No offense, but I have to know. How is it possible for you to be around five thousand years old and not look a day over twenty-five?" Sage asked in extreme curiosity.

"It deals with a ceremony for when they choose the next one to guard the genie's lamp, and the sacred items. When one immortal has somehow finished his mission or when they are destroyed in a specific way, then another is appointed to pick up where the other left off." Shaheen explained as he looked about the room.

"The curiosity is getting to me, Shaheen, just how exactly can an immortal be destroyed?" Rowen asked as he raised his brow.

Shaheen frowned deeply and closed his eyes. "An immortal can only be killed is if another immortal cuts off their head. Then the immortal's body disintegrates into ashes."

The others blinked when they looked around at each other. Kento winced a bit, "Ok, I think I actually lost my appetite. Thanks a lot Rowen!"

Rowen looked a bit sheepish, "Ah, sorry Kento."

"You just had to know, didn't you Rowen?" Sage asked as he shook his head.

"Hey, I said I was sorry." Rowen replied as he looked over at Sage.

"Guys that's enough already, we can't fight amongst ourselves. Fahd just might want that so our guard will be down and he could get at the lamp." Kaye said as she decided to put a stop to their banter.

"Kaye's right you guys, we need to keep our focus on what's going on." Ryo agreed as he nodded his head.

"Yea, alright, so then Shaheen. Have any idea of where Fahd would be hiding?" Rowen asked as he decided to get the ball rolling again.

Shaheen shook his head, "No, I don't. He could be anywhere by now."

"Isn't there some way that you could track him?" Kaye asked looking at him.

"No, we can't track each other, but there might be another way…" Shaheen mused as he walked over to the window and stared out.

"Shaheen, what are you talking about, another way?" Ryo questioned staring at him with a deep frown.

"Each of the three items are magically linked to each other." Shaheen started to explain as he kept his gaze outwards.

"Yea, so what is that suppose to mean for us?" Kento asked crossing his arms.

Shaheen closed his eyes and frowned deeply, "I'm sorry, but I lied to you before when you asked if I knew where the talisman was."

"What? You lied to us! Aw man, I don't believe this! We're suppose to help this guy! How are we suppose to do that, if he keeps lying to us!" Kento asked in annoyance.

"I didn't lie, exactly. I just didn't tell you in case Fahd captured one of you and tried to extract the information." Shaheen replied, opening his eyes.

"Shaheen, not telling us is the same as lying. Keeping the information to yourself wasn't the best idea, but we do understand why. Still, you should have been able to tell that we wouldn't have said anything to Fahd." Sage pointed out.

"Perhaps you're right, but I was only trying to protect you from him. Fahd, is an extremely dangerous man." Shaheen replied, finally turning around and facing them.

"News flash pal, we can take care of ourselves thank you very much." Kento shot back still a bit annoyed.

"I can see that, but Fahd is an immortal like me, so he's seen the worse side of human nature and has adapted it to his own cruel and twisted ways." Shaheen explained trying to get his point across.

"You might have good intentions Shaheen, but still, Kento has a point. If you're not going to be honest, and tell us exactly what we need to know, then I'm not sure how much we'll be able to help." Ryo pointed out to him.

"Going back to the talisman. You now admit you know where it is?" Rowen questioned with a raised brow.

Shaheen nodded, "Yes, I do know. When you and Kaye walked me back to my place, I was searching not only the book, but also the talisman that opens it. I had it on me the entire time."

"Why you?" Kento growled scowling at him.

"Kento, don't." Kaye said as she got between them. "Shaheen, do you still have the talisman?"

Shaheen shook his head, "No, I'm sorry, I no longer have it. But it is a lot closer than any of you know."

"What's that suppose to mean? You're being too vague, just tell us what we need to know." Sage asked in slight annoyance.

"I can tell you that even though Fahd does have the book, he doesn't have the talisman or the lamp. So far that means everything is still working in our favor." Shaheen replied as he looked over at Sage.

"But you're still avoiding the question." Ryo pointed out as he was trying to stay calm about this.

Shaheen sighed, "Alright, since you're all being adamant about this, I'll tell you. Before I turned in for the night, I spoke a small incantation which would transport the talisman to a new hiding place."

"Ok, so where is it now?" Cye asked curiously.

Shaheen sighed again as he looked over at Kaye. "I'm sorry, but I hope you'll forgive me."

Kaye frowned deeply as she looked at him in slight confusion. "Forgive you? What are you talking about?"

"For this..." Shaheen replied when he activated the talisman.

Ancient markings appeared upon Kaye. She looked at her hands and arms in surprise and then glanced around the rest of her body. The same ancient markings were all over. "What did you do!"

"Again, I apologize, but I spoke an incantation for the talisman to be hidden inside of you. Those ancient markings will only appear when you're close to either the book or the lamp." Shaheen explained with a heavy heart.

"Why you sick sob!" Kento growled angrily and rushed Shaheen, picking him up and slamming him up against a wall. "She was nothing but kind to you, and then you turn around and pull something like this! You just say another incantation and get that talisman out of my wife's body right now!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Shaheen started to explain while trying to get out of Kento's iron grip.

Kento narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean you can't?"


	6. Chapter 6

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 6 

"Exactly what I said, I can't! There's no way for me to take away the incantation. I'm sorry. How many times do I have to apologize?" Shaheen asked while looking at Kento sternly.

Kento's eyes slanted even more, his knuckles were almost white from gripping Shaheen's collar. "And I say you're lying. You've been doing nothing but lying to us ever since you met up with Rowen and my wife."

"Shaheen, isn't there some way to remove the talisman from inside of her?" Ryo asked looking over towards Kaye in concern.

"To be honest, I'm not sure." Shaheen replied glancing over at Ryo.

"What do you mean, you're not sure?" Kento asked outraged.

"What I mean is that it's never been needed to take such action regarding the talisman. Its always been safe in the original hiding place." Shaheen replied as he started to squirm.

"Then why was it taken from its place of origin when it was safe enough exactly where it was?" Rowen asked curiously.

"Because the sanctuary where it was housed was defiled, and the immortal had to keep it within the clan otherwise Dammar would have been freed from the lamp, before he was actually suppose to be." Shaheen explained. "Now, would you please put me down?"

"Kento, put him down." Kaye said quietly as she looked over towards him.

The orange ronin glanced back, and then gave a slight nod. Kento turned his attention towards Shaheen and then finally let him go. "You better start figuring out a way to get that talisman out of her safely, you hear me?"

Shaheen gave a slight nod as he was bracing himself against the wall.

"Alright, now to figure out where to go from here." Sage pointed out when things were starting to settle down.

"As long as Fahd has the book, he knows that the talisman is needed to open it, and that I have the lamp…" Shaheen started to say.

"Then he'll know to come back here for the lamp at least. I'm betting he doesn't know where the talisman is at the moment." Rowen finished when he saw the immortal nod to his words.  
"You're correct, he doesn't know the whereabouts of the talisman. But, I do have a feeling that when he does make another attempt for the lamp, he may find out where it's hidden." Shaheen reasoned as he glanced over towards Kaye.

Ryo frowned deeply as he leaned against the wall. "Which is why I think that she shouldn't be here just in case he does come back tonight."

Kaye looked at the ronin leader in disbelief. "Ryo…"

Kento shook his head, "Kaye, I think Ryo's right. In case this Fahd person does come tonight, he might find out the talisman is inside of your body. Don't worry, I'll stay with you and make sure that you're going to be ok."

Ryo nodded in agreement, "Just in case, have Lightning and White Blaze with you two as well."

Kaye frowned slightly, and then gave a slight nod. "Alright Ryo, but I'm only going along with it until we figure something else out."

"Fair enough." Ryo chuckled while walking over towards the back door and whistled for his tiger.

Within a couple of minutes, White Blaze came running out with Lightning in tow. The two tigers slowed down and then came inside. They could sense that something major has just happened. The two listened closely to what Ryo told them and then gave a slight nod as they walked over towards Kento and Kaye.

"Now that's settled, you two better get going. We'll make sure to keep in touch and let you know what's going on." Sage suggested while they were walking towards the back door.

"Just watch your backs you guys." Kento replied as he motioned slightly towards Shaheen and then left with Kaye and the two tigers.

"Shaheen…" Cye started to say while frowning slightly.

"It's alright, I understand where he's coming from. But all of you have to understand that I'm only doing what's expected of me to keep the world safe from Dammar, and having him falling into the wrong hands." Shaheen explained as he looked around the others.

"No matter what the price?" Rowen asked with a slight brow raised as he glanced at the immortal.

"Hey, I did have times in my life that I wished I was never chosen to be an immortal." Shaheen replied with a heavy heart.  
Before Sage could ask what he meant, Ryo jumped in, "Shaheen, do you think that Fahd will strike tonight?"

"It could be possible. Fahd won't rest until he has all three magical items." Shaheen replied with a nod.

"Do you think he'll have the book on him?" Rowen asked as he crossed his arms.

"He might, I wouldn't doubt that he wouldn't have it on him. But getting it out of his possession, now that will be easier said than done." Shaheen replied with a deep frown.

"You also told us that each item can lead to the others. So then, what makes you think once he finds out that the talisman is here that he won't go after Kaye?" Cye asked with a concerned look.

"That's why he can't know the talisman is around. We have to keep Fahd focused on the lamp while at the same time, try and get the book from him." Shaheen pointed out sitting down.

"How will Fahd or anyone else know that any of the three items are close to each other?" Rowen asked continuing the inquiry.

"Each item has their own aura, one could say. The book glows light turquoise, the talisman looks like shows markings in the ancient language all over one's body, but usually it glows a light gold. The lamp, depending upon who has it, if it's in the hands of good, then it'll glow blue. If in the hands of evil, it'll glow red." Shaheen explained.

"Is there a prophecy that's suppose to happen surrounding Dammar or something?" Sage asked in curiosity.

"All I can tell you is this. As you know, the talisman opens the book, and the book is the key in order to control over Dammar. It's important that his aura stays blue, then his evil side won't be unleashed." Shaheen started to explain.

"Shaheen, what kind of effect does the talisman have on a person?" Cye asked with a concern frown.

"I see where you're going with your question Cye. As far as I know for sure, the talisman doesn't have any type of effect on someone." Shaheen replied.

"Then if it doesn't have an effect, why did those markings show up on her?" Ryo asked as he stood up.

"Because she was close to the lamp. That's the best explanation I can give." Shaheen told him.  
"That's a cop out type answer, my bet is that you have no idea what it'll do when it's inside someone's body, do you?" Ryo shot back and then walked out of the room.

"Ryo.." Sage called after him as he stood up.

Shaheen shook his head, "Sage, Ryo's right, I don't know what else it would do to a human's body. I never thought about the consequences."

"Just count yourself lucky that Kento wasn't here to listen to you say that." Rowen told him as he got up and walked after Ryo.

Sage walked away, and then Cye got up. "Shaheen, whatever your reasons, or what destiny calls for you to do…Remember, sacrificing life isn't the best way to resolve things. There are always alternatives."

Shaheen frowned as he stayed there sitting at the table. Deep in thought, he took out the lamp and stared at it for what seemed like the longest time. 'I have a destiny to keep. But, could they be right in finding a different method? I've always been told to do what I need to do in order to accomplish my role. Have I been told wrong?'

Outside, standing upon the branches, hiding within the shadows, a pair of eyes kept watch upon the manor. Who or what could be watching? What did this one possibly hear from the conversation that was going on from inside?


	7. Chapter 7

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 7 

From where they were, Kaye looked up towards the ghostly-pale moon, and then frowned deeply leaning back against a boulder. She looked down at her arms, and saw that the markings faded.

Kento was frowning as well. He was still angry with what Shaheen had done to his wife, but what even got him even more, is that he or the others had no idea of what to do about the situation. He wanted to help her so much, 'It isn't fair. Why did it have to happen? What right did Shaheen have to have that stupid talisman or whatever be inside of her?'

Kaye looked up and saw that he was wrestling with his thoughts. She could easily see how torn up he was about this. "Kento…"

He broke out of his thoughts and looked over towards her. "Kaye, I know what you're going to say…"

She raised a brow towards him, "You do? Really? And that would be what exactly?"

Kento was a bit surprised about her tone. As far as he could remember she never used that tone before. Except for maybe against one of their old enemies or something, but not with him or any of the others.

Kaye saw his expression and gave a small sigh. "I'm sorry Kento, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just…"

The orange ronin walked over and stood beside her. "Hey, it's alright. I don't blame you. I think I would have reacted the same way. You know how much I wanted to knock him around, I still do."

"That makes two of us. But it won't do either of us any good." Kaye replied looking over towards him. "Besides, we'll have bigger problems if Fahd gets that lamp and frees Dammar."

"Which is why we're going to have to keep Fahd away from you so he can't get the talisman." Kento pointed out as a reminder.

White Blaze walked up besides Kento, and Lightning walked over to Kaye's side. Both tigers growled in agreement.

Kaye laid her hand on top of Lightning's head and looked down towards him. "Do you think the others are ok?"

"They'll be able to take care of themselves. Besides, I'll be able to tell if anything's wrong." Kento reminded her.

She looked up towards him and gave a small nod. "You're right, they'll be fine. I just wish that we didn't have to hide like this, it just doesn't feel right."

"I know how you feel Kaye, I want to be there too. But, since the talisman is inside of you, we have to keep it and you away from Fahd. Unfortunately, at the moment, this is the only option we have right now." Kento replied feeling slightly torn between what he knows to do, and what he feels is right.

--------------------------------------------------------

Not far, Fahd was looking over the book. 'One item in my possession, and only two more to go. Shaheen is a fool to believe that joining up with them will help his cause. Soon enough I'll have all three, and then I'll be able to free Dammar, and then the world shall be shaped in my image.'

A sharp shrill broke Fahd from his thoughts. He presented his forearm for the animal to perch. The falcon landed and then looked at him, twitching its head side to side. Fahd smirked as he brought in his arm. "Tell me, what did you find out?"

The falcon's eyes produced the images of Shaheen, the ronins and Kaye as they had their heated conversation earlier. He grinned evilly as he saw Shaheen being shown his place when Kento nailed him up against the wall. Fahd continued to take in what his falcon was showing him. He knew exactly what Shaheen had tried to plan in order for him not to get what he wanted.

"You've done well my pet. Return to your rest." With those words, the falcon merged into Fahd's forearm.

"So, Shaheen believes that he can try and deceive me? He is truly a fool. I'm thinking it's time for another visit so I can reclaim what is rightfully mine." Fahd mused and then disappeared into the night.

---------------------------------------------

Hours passed, the ronins and Shaheen were starting to get tired as they waited to see if Fahd was going to show or not. Sage perched out on the roof with Rowen, while Ryo and Cye were inside with Shaheen in the living room.

Ryo frowned a bit as he looked over at Shaheen, their guest has been quiet ever since their discussion earlier. "Shaheen?"

"My apologies, I guess that I've been preoccupied." Shaheen apologized as he kept his gaze on his bag.

"You're still reflecting on the conversation we had earlier?" Cye asked rubbing his tired eyes.

Shaheen gave a small nod. "Yes, but that's not the only thing."

"What else is on your mind?" Ryo asked curiously as he shifted a bit on the couch.

"On what I did in order to protect the talisman. Granted it was wrong on how I did it, but I had no other choice." Shaheen started to explain as he looked up.

"There's always a choice. We could have thought of a different way to hide it. You should have been truthful with us in the first place." Cye replied sitting back in the chair.

"Yes, I know, but I can not change what happened, like I said before, I don't know how." Shaheen explained with regret in his eyes. "I have a duty to fulfill that's been passed down from immortal to immortal in my clan. I can't disappoint them. I can't let Fahd complete what he set out to do."

------------------------------------------

"Rowen.." Sage started to say as they were keeping watch.

The blue ronin looked towards him by the corner of his eye. "Yea Sage, what's on your mind?"

"I've just been thinking about everything since you and Kaye came back from the university." Sage replied shifting a little.

"You're not the only one. I've been wondering something too." Rowen told him with a slight frown.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sage asked with a raised brow.

Rowen gave a slight nod, "Yea, I'm wondering since he lied to us about the talisman, if he's not holding something else back from us."

"What do you think it could be?" Sage asked standing up and headed for the attic window.

"Haven't figured it out yet, but I'm having the feeling that whatever it is we're not going to like it." Rowen replied also standing up and followed him.

"You both have a right to distrust Shaheen." someone said from out of nowhere.

"Hey, whoever you are, show yourself!" Sage demanded as he and Rowen quickly got into defensive positions.

"If you insist." the voice replied as Fahd stepped out into the moon light.

Rowen narrowed his eyes, "You have some nerve pal to come back here."

"Perhaps I do, but the both of you know why I'm here. I want the lamp and the talisman." Fahd insisted as he stood there unfazed.

"What are you talking about? What talisman?" Sage questioned as his eyes narrowed into slits. "We don't know anything about a talisman."

Fahd smirked as his eyes danced dangerously. "Don't play coy with me, you know exactly what talisman I'm talking about. It's the same one that Shaheen magically transferred into the girl. So, now we can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way. It's your choice."

"Forget it, we're not going to tell you anything." Rowen stated with a low angry growl.

Fahd smirk shifted into an evil smile. "It looks like you've chosen the hard way that's fine by me. It makes no difference, I'll find what I want, and I'll take them by whatever force necessary."

Just as Fahd's words were spoken, two figures that were etched onto his body started to move. Sage and Rowen took a step back as the two figures started to pull away from his body. Finally, the two figures shot from him and landed on either side of him.

"What are those things?" Sage asked bringing up his nodachi in front of him.

"They're called whirling dervishes, and you'll see why they're called that in a few seconds." Fahd replied as the two figures unsheathed their swords and whipped into two dangerous whirling tornadoes with blades coming straight at them.


	8. Chapter 8

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 8

Strata and Halo quickly called forth their sub armors and then leaped over the attic window so they could try and get some distance between them and their attackers. "I think we'd better call up our armors, I have a feeling we're going to need them." Rowen stated when the dervishes were picking up speed.

"Right. Armor of Halo!" Sage called out as he launched into the air.

"Armor of Strata!" Rowen called as he followed suite. Then both ronins stood battle ready with their weapons drawn.

Fahd smirked in amusement. "I'm impressed, I never thought I'd see more than one that possess magic."

"Yea well believe it. There's more to it than what you're seeing now, and we'll be more than happy to show you." Sage replied as he narrowed his eyes as the dervishes tore apart the attic door that lead back inside.

"They move so fast, I can't even see them." Rowen stated as he was trying to find which way they were coming from.

"We're in trouble." Sage said under his breath as they were attacked from above and then crashed through the ceiling.

"Rowen! Sage! What!" Cye exclaimed in concern as he saw them laying on the floor wincing in pain.

Ryo and Shaheen quickly stood up when they heard an evil laugh. "Fahd, you dog! Show yourself!" Shaheen demanded angrily as his eyes quickly shifted around the room.

"As you wish." Fahd replied gliding down from the broken ceiling and to the main floor along with his two whirling dervishes.

"Ryo, Cye, be careful…Those things are extremely…Fast." Rowen cautioned as he and Sage were trying to carefully stand up.

"What are those things?" Ryo questioned with a deep frown.

"They're whirling dervishes. Abominations that were formed from Fahd's own body. See, every tattoo that he has is his creation." Shaheen explained. "They're extremely lethal, and they only take orders from him."

"You might as well tell me now Shaheen. Where is the talisman?" Fahd asked. "If you don't tell me, then I can find it and the girl on my own."

"Forget it, I'm not going to tell you anything." Shaheen seethed angrily.

"Then you give me no choice, I'll just use the book to track them, and I'll reclaim the lamp from you now, if you don't mind." Fahd replied as he held up the book while it was glowing and the lamp as well that's secured in Shaheen's bag.

From where they were, Kento seethed as he held his head in pain as his kanji glowed. "The guys, they've been attacked. Kaye, I have to go and help them."

Kaye looked upon him in concern and gave a slight nod. "I know you do Kento, and I want to come with you."

"No, you can't, it'll be too dangerous. You'll be safer here with Lightning and White Blaze." Kento told her in a matter of fact tone.

"Kento, either way if I go with you or if I stay here, Fahd will find me. There's no denying that and you know it. So, I might as well go with you." Kaye replied with the determined look in her eyes that he knew very well. There was no way she was going to break, he knew that once her mind is made up there's no way of changing it.

"Alright, but no matter what, stay close to them." Kento agreed as he motioned to the two tigers.

"Fine, I'll stay close, now, let's go and help the others." Kaye replied.

Kento nodded and then the four of them took off back to the manor. 'Hang in there you guys, help is on the way.'

'Kento, you and Kaye stay back. We'll take care of Fahd…' Ryo told him mentally.

'Sorry Ryo, we're coming and I don't care if you get mad at us. I felt the pain Sage and Rowen went through, besides, we're more than half way there.' Kento replied as they ducked through the trees getting closer.

Kaye glanced down at her hands, she could see that the markings were starting to show up again. She felt her heart fall when she couldn't think of any way that the talisman Shaheen somehow transported into her to get out. 'This thing feels weird inside of me. I can feel the book's and lamp's magic as well as the talisman's. I wish I knew how to read these markings, then maybe they would make some kind of sense.'

Kento glanced beside him and noticed that Kaye was struggling with her thoughts. He frowned deeply as now the manor was in view, and then stopped.

"Kento?" Kaye asked as she saw that he was behind her now and then she turned around and stood in front of him with concerned eyes.

"Kaye, we're both going to have to fully armor up before we go any further." Kento replied with a stern tone. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll be." Kaye replied. "Armor of the Tiger, come forth!"

"Armor of Hardrock!" Kento called as their armors finally came to them. "Alright, let's do this. But Kaye.."

"Yea Kento, I remember, stay close to Lightning and White Blaze no matter what." Kaye replied with a nod.

Kento smiled, "That's my angel." Then he looked at the two tigers. "You two watch over her."

Lightning and White Blaze nodded and then the four of them looked for an entrance into the manor.

"Come now Shaheen, don't be so difficult. Just hand over the lamp, and then I can find the girl and talisman on my own." Fahd told him as he was starting to get impatient.

"You know I can't do that Fahd. I gave an oath that I would protect all three magical items and to keep Dammar inside of the lamp no matter what." Shaheen replied narrowing his eyes at him.

"You're not doing a very good job of it. I already have the book, it'll be only a matter of time before I have the other two. Then I'll be able to release Dammar." Fahd reminded him with a boastful smirk.

"Shaheen, get out of here with the lamp. We'll take care of Fahd, now get going." Ryo told him as he and Cye finally transformed into their armors.

"Yes Shaheen, run like the coward you are. It's the only thing you're good at." Fahd taunted as he was about ready to have his dervishes attack. "Every chance we met through out the time line, all you ever did was run. Run and hide, you barely put up a fight any more. You are a true coward."

Shaheen growled as his eyes narrowed into slits. "No, you're wrong! I'm not a coward. I'm only trying to keep the world safe from Dammar's and anyone else that holds his lamp from their destruction."

"Oh really, and is that why people that we came across in our past curse your very name?" Fahd asked with a raised brow.

"Stop it Fahd! Just knock it off!" Shaheen shouted to him as he felt he was losing control of his anger.

"Shaheen, calm down. Don't let him taunting you make you lose your focus." Sage told him as he glanced over.

"You know, I'm getting rather bored with this small talk. Let's just let our actions do the talking for us." Fahd stated as he finally gave the sign for his dervishes to attack.

The two dervishes were whirling so fast that they were making every piece of furniture that wasn't bolted down fly all over the place. Windows shattered, wooden beams broke like petrified wood. Things from the outside, as well as Kento, Kaye, and the two tigers were being pulled in from the force of the strong tunnels.

Lightning and White Blazed roared angrily as their claws finally latched onto the floor and were trying to anchor themselves to the floor. Cye and Sage got a hold of Kento and pulled him down, while Ryo got a hold of Kaye and did the same.

With a snap of his fingers, Fahd made both whirling dervishes stop and then morph back into his skin. "So tell me, are we going to have to do this the hard way, or the easy way? Which will it be?"


	9. Chapter 9

Realistic Fantasy   
Ch 9 

Shaheen narrowed his eyes, enough was enough. He knew that there is no way he could try and diffuse the situation alone. Shaheen involved too many innocent people into something he should have taken care of himself so long ago. "Fahd, you know my answer. We'll settle this between us."

Fahd chuckled in amusement. "Shaheen you're such a fool. You know that can't be done. Because once you told these people about what's going on and where you hid the talisman, they're involved in this until the very end."

"You're underestimating us, and that's a mistake. A very dangerous mistake." Ryo declared as his eyes flared with fire.

"If you believe that I'm afraid of the magic all of you supposedly possess, then you're the one that's mistaken. I've dealt with magic ever since I was a child, so I know how to deal with people like you." Fahd replied in slight arrogance.

"You know grandpa, I'm already annoyed with what Shaheen did concerning my wife. But you, you're worse." Kento informed him while narrowing his eyes and getting into his fighting stance.

Fahd smirked, "Alright, if you believe that you have what it takes, then let's see it."

"Lightning, White Blaze, stay close to Kaye, we'll take care of this jerk." Ryo told the two tigers as they moved to either side of her.

Kaye's eyes narrowed as she clenched her fists. She was a little angry that Ryo told them to watch out for her, even though he and the others knew all too well that she could take care of herself. But then again, the circumstances were a little different than usual. Kaye watched while the others were poised and alert for any move or trick that Fahd was going to throw at them. Their eyes watching daringly, not trusting the immortal. The tension started to grip the room like a vice. It was only moments until the slightest sound would break and then the chaos would follow.

"I'll tell you what. I'll even make it fair, I'm calling back my dervishes that way it'll only be us." Fahd told them while the whirling dervishes fused back as tattoos onto his body.

"You know, you don't have to do us any favors." Sage replied in a dry tone while still watching carefully.

Shaheen glanced over towards Sage. "No, you don't understand, as long as Fahd has his creations fused with his body, he can increase his powers at any time. But if any of them are detached, then they're the ones that have more power. Either way, it isn't good news for us."

"I don't care what powers he has, let's just quit with the talking and start with the action." Kento replied as he was getting edgy again.

"I agree, let's get this over with. I'm not leaving until I get what I came for." Fahd stated as he unsheathed his sword, and a dangerous gleam went off in his eyes.

A bolt of lightning streaked across the sky. The loud boom of thunder drowned out the cries of battle as the fight broke out. Rain impaled the soft areas of the outer grounds so hard that it was making dents the size of softballs.

Fahd and Ryo were the first to face off. Their swords clashed, fighting fiercely, Ryo was hoping he'd keep his opponent's attention long enough to be rushed.

Cye came up from behind and made a swipe at Fahd's back, but before the attack could be delivered, the immortal sprang up into the air and landed on top of the banister. "What! No way!"

"How could that be possible?" Rowen asked as they looked up towards him.

"You didn't really think that would work, distracting me like that so you could come up from behind?" Fahd scoffed in arrogance. "I have centuries of fighting skills that I've mastered. If you want to defeat me, then you have to do better."

"Guys, we have to take this outside. There's not enough room in here." Sage informed them as he glanced around the nearly destroyed living room.

"Actually that's an intelligent observation. Yes, let's take this outside." Fahd replied with a smirk. Within a blink of an eye, the immortal leaped up and a dark mist was forming on the ground around them.

"What? What is this?" Kento asked a bit shocked and confused as the black mist was coming together.

"Don't know, but just be ready." Ryo replied narrowing his eyes and shifting his stance while bringing his swords up and crossed them in front of him.

Shaheen's eyes went wide as he realized what that black mist was. "Scatter!"

"What? Shaheen? What is this?" Rowen asked glancing back towards him.

Before Shaheen could respond, a loud whinny could be heard and when they looked towards where the sound came from, there was Fahd sitting upright and holding onto the reins of a pure black stallion that's rearing as he was whirling his sword above his head.

'What in the world! How did he create a horse?' Kaye thought as she looked directly at him in surprise.

'I don't know, but now would be a good time to move, because he's coming straight this way.' Lightning replied as he, White Blaze and Kaye dove out of the way of Fahd's charge.

The ronins rushed over towards them when Kaye was getting up. "Are you alright?" Kento asked in concern.

"Yea, I'm fine Kento." Kaye replied as she gave a slight nod.

"Come now, either you come out here and fight me, or I'm bringing the fight to you." Fahd called over to them. "I'm waiting."

Kaye looked over at Shaheen's bag with a slight frown. She could feel the connection between her and the lamp. Then she looked outside and saw that the book Fahd has, and could feel that connection as well.

"With an invitation like that, how can we turn it down?" Rowen replied as he and the others finally went outside in the pouring rain and encircled him.

Fahd kept a tight hold of the reins and slowly turned his horse in a tight circle, studying each one's expression, and then finally, he stopped and looked at Kaye directly. He studied her eyes and then realized something. "You're an inner prophet. Now I understand why Shaheen hid the talisman inside of you. I'd have to admit that was very clever on his part, but yet very stupid."

Kaye took a couple of steps back, but stayed in defensive mode as Lightning and White Blaze came forward snarling. "What are you talking about?"

"An inner prophet, someone that can see into dreams. I have more of a reason to take you now." Fahd replied with a dangerous smile. "I must have you!"

Kento growled, "Hey pal, no one is taking my wife anywhere!" The orange ronin twirled his weapon in the air and then slammed it towards Fahd. "Iron rock crusher!"

Fahd's horse reared, barely missing Kento's attack, and started to charge towards her.

Shaheen's eyes grew wide in alarm and then grabbed for the lamp. 'I can't allow this to happen. Dammar! Come out!'

Lightning again crackled in the sky as again a blue smoked started to flow from the mouth of the lamp and then formed into the genie that was hovering before them.

Fahd's horse made a sudden stop and then reared almost bucking him off. The immortal fought for control of his steed and then steadied him as he stared at the genie. "Shaheen, you finally had enough and called out Dammar, I'm impressed."

"Don't be, I didn't want to call upon him if I didn't have to, but you gave me no choice." Shaheen replied in annoyance.

"I believe you only called upon Dammar because your fighting and magic skills have diminished over the centuries. You know that you're not a match for me." Fahd taunted as he was conjuring.

Lightning and White Blaze snarled as they stepped even closer when out of nowhere two black as night panthers with emerald green eyes formed in front of them and snarling back. The two panthers pounced towards the tigers and they became intertwined in a fight of their own.

"That's your problem Fahd, you're always assuming. You know absolutely nothing about me." Shaheen replied narrowing his eyes.

"I know more than you realize boy. I even know one of your vulnerable areas." Fahd informed him as he took out a dagger in one hand and flicked it hard into Shaheen's wrist that was holding the lamp. Shaheen yelled out in pain as he threw up the lamp and then Fahd quickly with the other hand, flinched up a whip and snagged the lamp holding it to him and laughing. "Looks like I have the lamp now, so what are you going to do about it Shaheen?"


	10. Chapter 10

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 10 

Shaheen was staring at Fahd in disbelief, after all this time he finally got the lamp into his possession. 'He has two out of the three items needed to completely free Dammar. Damn, how could I have been so careless? I have to prevent him from getting the talisman.'

"What's the matter Shaheen? Cat got your tongue? Or are you beating yourself up because you failed to keep me from getting the items that I'm searching for?" Fahd taunted with a smirk while holding the lamp. "Now, why don't you just make it easy on yourself and give up the girl and the talisman?"

"No! I won't! Fahd, you're insane to even think that I'll hand them over to the likes of you." Shaheen seethed angrily as he was cradling his bleeding wrist.

"Then I guess I have to retrieve them myself." Fahd replied as he looked at the genie. "Dammar, retrieve the girl, she has the talisman inside of her."

"Yes my master." Dammar replied as he was changing from blue to red. Dammar looked over towards Kaye and clapped his hands together to produce a twister.

Kaye took a few steps back, then braced herself the best she could from the pulling winds.

"Hey! I told you before! You're not taking my wife!" Kento hollered at him angrily as he was about to unleash his sure kill a second time.

Rowen quickly looked between the twister and Kaye, as well as everyone else to where they were. He was analyzing the situation, there was no way that Kento should launch his attack again, especially with the extra power boost that Fahd seems to have. Shaheen is wounded, the others are too far to even take Fahd down from his horse. The ronin of Strata frowned deeply as he made up his mind. He quickly slung back his bow and raced to get in the twister's path.

Kaye opened her eyes and squinted as she heard the others voices calling out to Rowen for him to come back. "Rowen! What do you think you're doing?"

The dark blue ronin glanced back. "I'm doing what I have to in order to keep Fahd from getting you and from having him free Dammar completely."

She looks at him in concern while still fighting the force of the twister. "Rowen, please don't do this."

"It'll be alright Kaye, you'll see." Rowen replied and then gave a surprised yell as he was sucked into the twister and then into the lamp.

"ROWEN!" Kaye called out to him as her eyes went wide and the winds died to a stand still.

Everyone else was very surprised at what just happened as well. "NO! This wasn't suppose to be! Dammar! Again, call forth another twister and this time get the girl!" Fahd growled angrily.

The genie looked over at his new master and shook his head. "I'm sorry master, but I can not."

"What? What do you mean you can't?" Fahd shot back, glaring at the genie.

"The lamp can only hold me and one other at a time." Dammar replied as he looked at him.

"Then kick him out and try again!" Fahd ordered. "I command you!"

"I can not do that master. As soon as someone is caught inside of the lamp, then the one trapped starts to slowly gain powers similar to mine. Then when the ceremonial moon comes out and the person is still inside, they will become a full fledge genie." Dammar explained.

"He's right Fahd. There is nothing in this time period that can get him out of that lamp." Shaheen said as he finally spoke up.

Fahd smirked as he mused this information over. He pulled the reins of his horse as the genie flew along with him in tow. 'Well then, I guess I should be the first to go back to our time and get everything ready for their arrival. I'm sure that they'll come for their friend. When they do, then we'll be ready.'

"What? You're telling us that our friend is going to be stuck in there for eternity and be turned into a genie? No! We won't accept it! There has to be a way to get him out!" Ryo yelled at him in complete anger.

"There is only one way, but the solution is only present in our time where Fahd and I originally came from." Shaheen explained with a heavy heart.

"Fine! I don't care how Rowen gets out! But you're going to do it!" Sage told him sternly as he looked over at Shaheen with cold eyes.

Cye looked around with a deep frown. "Hey, in case anyone is interested, Fahd just disappeared."

Shaheen's eyes went wide as he shook his head and then narrowed his eyes. "He's going to try and beat us to our time in order to get your friend from the lamp. If he gets back before us, then more in likely he'll have some kind of welcome committee for us."

Ryo narrowed his eyes, "Then we just have to get there before him. Shaheen, is there anyway that you can make a portal or something to get us there first?"

"Yes, but first I have to alter the appearance of your clothing in order to help all of you to blend in a little better." Shaheen replied as he finally tore a piece of cloth and bandaged his hand.

"Fine, just do what you need to, but stop wasting time and get to it. Rowen needs us!" Kento told him sternly as he was now standing by Kaye.

Shaheen gave a slight nod as he got ready. "Alright, once this is done and we're back in my time, try and stay close to me. My time is quite different from the one you're use to. If any of you get separated, you're on your own."

"Fine, please Shaheen don't waste any more time. Just do what you need to." Kaye replied as she looked over towards him.

"Circle around me, it'll be easier." Shaheen instructed. The others did what he said and then the immortal started to chant and their clothes morphed into clothing that's more suitable to where he came. The guys were standing in robes and turbans with their symbols etched onto the upper part of the back of their robes. Kaye in the meantime was dressed in a harem type out fit, and then he produced a short robe with a hood and gave it to her. "Here, you'll need this. It'll help keep you from being seen easily from anyone that Fahd recruits."

Kaye glanced over towards him skeptically but gratefully took it and put it on.

"Alright, now, all of you close your eyes and concentrate on your friend. Your thoughts will take you to the time he's in." Shaheen replied as he spoke the incantation. A mighty wind came up and swept away any traces that might have been from them even being there.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A quick flash of light flickered and then Fahd and Dammar came through the portal, ending up in a far off palace. "Home sweet home, there's nothing like it. Now, to pay his eminence a visit."

"Fahd, I see that you're back, and you're successful." the sultan observed with a satisfied nod.

"I'm somewhat successful your eminence, I have two out of the three items. But for right now, the third is just out of reach. Within time, I'm more than sure that I'll be able to acquire it for you." Fahd explained. "I have the book and as you can see, Dammar, but the talisman still eludes me, but I assure you it won't for long."

"Tell me Fahd, where is the talisman?" the sultan asked as he watched Fahd put down the lamp and the book on a golden table.

"I believe you'll find it very interesting on where Shaheen has stored it. That fool has somehow implanted it inside of a female. But this female is not ordinary, she's an inner prophet to be exact." Fahd told him in a matter of fact tone. Fahd knew he was right, because the sultan was indeed very intrigued to find out this type of news.

"What exactly does this inner prophet look like?" the sultan asked as his eyes lit up curiously.

Fahd told in detail what Kaye looks like as well as the other ronins that she travels with. He also informed the sultan that in the course of preventing Kaye from being drawn into the lamp that one of their friends got inside instead.

"I'm very sure that Shaheen will somehow try and alter their clothing so they'd be able to blend in. But I'm wondering if there should be some kind of welcoming party for them when they do finally arrive." Fahd suggested with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

The sultan thought this over and then nodded. "Yes, Fahd I do believe that is the best way to go about this. Take as many guards as you need and bring them back by any means possible."

"Of course, your eminence." Fahd replied with a bow as he left to get things ready.


	11. Chapter 11

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 11 

'Man, this is crazy. I never imagined something like this would actually happen. Huh, even with everything we've been through this definitely tops them.' Rowen mused, as he looked around. The area within the lamp was a lot bigger than it appeared to be. It was almost the size of a huge mansion. 'This is remarkable! Even though I wouldn't mind looking around more, I would rather not stay in here longer than I have to. There has to be a way out somehow.'

While Rowen was preoccupied with the contents of where he was, the sultan walked over towards the stand where Fahd left the lamp. He glanced at Dammar who also glanced back with his arms crossed and hovering nearby. "I just want to check on your guest and see how he's adjusting."

Dammar gave a slight nod as he turned his focus to something else.

The sultan smirked evilly as he lifted the lid off of the lamp and peered inside. "How are you adjusting in there?"

Rowen looked up as he heard the loud voice echo. "Who are you?"

"I am the sultan of this land, and you will address me as your eminence, or master." the sultan replied with a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Rowen frowned deeply as he clenched his hands. "Forget it! There's no way that I'll submit to someone wearing pajamas that's accessorized with bandages wrapped around his head!"

The sultan grew furious, he picked up the lamp and shook it, then slammed it down. "You will show me the respect that I demand of you! Do you understand me?"

"Whatever, look, my friends will figure out a way to come after me!" Rowen shot back angrily as he was pushing himself back to standing position.

The sultan smirked. "I'm counting on it. I know exactly how Shaheen's mind works. He'll find a way back, and when he does, Fahd will have a surprise waiting for him and your friends. In the meantime, get accustomed to being in the lamp. I can see that its effects are already affecting you."

Rowen raised a brow at him. "What are you talking about? I don't feel anything happening."

"Your physical changes, are what I'm talking about. Your hair has already turned blue." the sultan pointed out.

"News flash pal, my hair has always been blue! It's natural!" Rowen shot back with a glare.

The sultan growled and stormed away, grumbling angrily as his thoughts whirled with different ways of inflicting pain and suffering to the guests that Fahd will soon be bringing back.

Dammar smirked inwardly as he stayed there hovering near the lamp. He knew that the only way to be totally free is to have the third talisman. As for the one that's inside the lamp, well, the genie knew that it only would be a matter of time before Rowen to become a full fledge genie.

'No, the others can't be caught. Who knows what this so called sultan has in store for them. I wonder if it's possible to somehow link up with the others and warn them of Fahd's ambush?' Rowen wondered as he went to sit down. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate.

In a blink of an eye, the ronins, Kaye and Shaheen found themselves in a shadowed alley within the market place. Shaheen looked around to make sure that no one was wise to their arrival.

"I don't believe it. We're actually here." Sage stated as he and the others were looking around in amazement.

Shaheen gave a slight nod. "Yes, we are. Now, I'd advise all of you to stay together and be very careful."

Ryo looked around a bit more and then noticed a partial sign that was hanging from an entrance. "Shaheen, what does that say?"

The immortal looked over to where Ryo was gesturing and winced inwardly. "It's as I feared."

"What?" Kento asked with a confused frown. "What are you talking about?"

"It seems that Fahd has beaten us here. That's the sultan's official declaration. It says that there's a reward for our capture." Shaheen replied in an angry tone.

"Wait a minute. We just got here and you're telling us that there's a bounty on our heads!" Kaye asked in disbelief.

"Yes, it seems that way. We must keep moving in order to avoid capture. Every cut throat from miles around will be searching for us now. Come, this way." Shaheen replied with a slight nod, taking the lead further into the alley.

Kaye frowned slightly as she looked around at the other ronins. "Guys, I'm not so sure about this."

Cye nodded, "I know, but there's nothing we can do about it for now. We're going to have to stay with Shaheen. He's the only one that knows this place."

"He's also the only one that knows how to get Rowen out of that lamp." Sage reminded them with a slight frown.

Shaheen glanced back and noticed that the ones he brought back are not behind him. He turned around and walked back. "Come on, what's taking you? It isn't a good idea to stay here, we need to find a safe place and keep out of sight for a while."

"Hey, I don't hide when there's trouble." Kento stated as he looked over at the immortal sternly.

"Look, now isn't the time to be a hero. We need to find a place so we can make plans." Shaheen replied. "I understand why you don't trust me, considering what I did. Fine, but this isn't the time or the place to discuss it."

"Kento.." Kaye started to say as she looked over towards him with concerned eyes.

The orange ronin looked back into his wife's eyes and then gave a slight nod. He looked back at Shaheen. "Alright, we'll go. But keep this in mind Shaheen. Once this is settled, and we get our friend back and the talisman out of my wife, then we'll see where we stand."

"Fair enough, now let's go before we are discovered." Shaheen nodded in agreement.

"Lead the way." Ryo suggested, looking over at the immortal.

Shaheen gave a quick look around and then motioned for them to follow further down the alley.

'Hang on Rowen. We're going to figure a way to get you out of there before it's too late.' Sage vowed mentally as he and the others continued running.

Ryo frowned deeply, so many questions, and feelings of uncertainty were gnawing in the back of his head. He didn't like feeling this way. Before, they could prepare themselves better for whatever would come their way. But now, for the first time in a long time he wasn't sure what to expect.

Ever since they first received their armors, each of them knew that it was their destiny to fight whatever evil that threatened their world. For some reason, Ryo felt this time seemed somehow different from all the others, and that worried him the most.

At the heart of the market place, Fahd's recruits circled around their leader as he started to speak. "Now, all of you remember what I told you. I described what your targets look like. Do what you have to in order to capture them, but whatever you do, don't kill. The sultan wants them alive, for now. Is that understood?"

A chorus of yells pierced the sky as they raised their weapons above their heads and then brought them back down to their sides.

"Good, now go! Search and bring them back to the palace!" Fahd yelled out as he and his recruits took off further into the city.

Further into the market place, Shaheen and the others were trying their best not to be found by Fahd or his search party.

'Guys…' Kento started to say telepathically to the others.

'We know what you're going to say Kento, and we agree with you. But at the moment we don't have any other choice. We can't take the chance and fight them, especially in a major crowded area. We might hurt innocent people.' Ryo interrupted as they turned a corner.

'Besides, we can't form the Inferno without all five of us. So, until Rowen is out of the lamp, we're just going to have to do what we can with what we have.' Sage interjected when he saw that Shaheen was ducking into what seemed to be an abandoned building.

'In the meantime, we're going to have to find a safe place so Shaheen can fill us in about this place and so we can also figure out our next move.' Cye pointed out while dodging into the same building.

'Yea, yea ok, I get it. I guess that I'm just a little on edge with everything that's happened.' Kento explained as all of them now are inside.

'We don't blame you for feeling that way Kento. We're on edge too, but all of us are going to have to stick together in order to pull this off, alright.' Cye replied as he looked at him.

Kento gave a slight nod to Cye's words as he crossed his arms.

Shaheen glanced back towards them. "Shhh, don't move, I hear something in the alley."

The ronins and Kaye tensed up as they wondered what or who could have possibly be in the alley. Did someone from the search party find them already, or is it something else entirely?


	12. Chapter 12

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 12 

Shaheen's eyes darted around the deserted building. He was about to growl in frustration but at the last moment he spotted an old ladder. "Quickly, get to the ladder and climb to the top. Once you're there, lay low until it's clear."

"What about you?" Kaye asked while the others were already climbing.

"I'll be fine. Besides, someone has to stay down here and watch your backs." Shaheen replied with a reassuring tone. "Go."

Kaye frowned at him and then gave a slight nod and quickly made her way over to the ladder.

Within a few minutes the ronins and Kaye were laying quietly on the higher floor while keeping watch for anyone coming.

Shaheen quickly climbed up the wall and wedged himself above the arch of the doorway in a part that's hidden by shadows. The immortal's eyes darted around the room as he held his curved sword ready for battle.

The feeling of anticipation raced through their bodies when they heard footsteps coming into the building. The ronins and Kaye ducked down, while Shaheen gripped his sword tighter as he was getting ready for a fight if needed.

A disheveled boy with a dark tan and even darker eyes entered the building. His clothes were old and ragged, he wore no shoes on his feet. He shut the door and looked around the room warily. Something seemed different to him, he knew now that he wasn't alone. "I know you're here. Show yourself."

As soon as the boy spoke, Shaheen knew exactly who it was. The immortal relaxed and then put away his sword and jumped down. "Taleb, it's good to see that you're as sharp as ever."

Taleb turned around, "Shaheen, it's about time you got back. I was starting to wonder."

"It's good to see you too my friend." Shaheen replied as they greeted each other.

Taleb frowned slightly, "What's wrong? Don't tell me that Fahd already has the lamp?"

"Unfortunately, yes he does, and he also has the book." Shaheen replied with a saddened heart.

"I don't believe this. I told you that you should have let me come too. That way I could have helped you." Taleb shot back as he crossed his arms. "What about the talisman? Does he have that too?"

Shaheen shook his head. "No, it's in a safe place. Taleb, there's something that we need to talk about."

"Oh really and that would be?" Taleb asked as he raised his brow. "Wait, there's someone else here, isn't there?"

Shaheen nodded and then looked over towards the ladder. "It's alright, you can come down."

One by one, the ronins and Kaye pushed themselves up and climbed down the ladder.

"That explains the city wide search party Fahd has going on right now. Just who are you people. You don't look like you belong here." Taleb inquired as he looked at each of them.

"Taleb, I'll tell you everything later. But first, we're going to need an escape route." Shaheen replied while he was trying to get his attention.

"Hold on, how can we even trust this guy? How do we know that he won't lead us to Fahd?" Ryo asked cautiously.

"I trust Taleb with my life. So I know he'll lead us out of the city and into safety." Shaheen replied with reassurance.

"Alright, there are secret tunnels that run underneath the city and into the desert cliffs. I know these tunnels like the back of my hand." Taleb told them as he opened the floor entrance. "Look, I saw Fahd and a few of his goon squads coming this way. So, either you can stay here and get caught, or you can follow me? Personally, I don't care either way what you do. But I'm not sticking around."

Shaheen saw Taleb drop out of sight and then looked at the others. "He has a point. We must go now or run the risk of being caught."

The ronins and Kaye looked around at each other. They knew that they didn't have much to go on for options. Before anyone could say something, sounds of footsteps echoed from outside, and it sounded like they were getting closer.

Shaheen motioned them to follow, they made it to the tunnel entrance where Taleb was watching and waiting them from below. "Kaye, you first then the others will follow."

Kaye gave him a slight frown as she carefully made her way down into the tunnel and then looked up towards them.

"Kento, you go next, then we'll follow." Ryo told him.

The orange ronin looked at their leader and gave a quick nod and jumped down.

The rest of the ronins dropped in and then finally Shaheen jumped down and joined them. On his way down, the immortal made sure that he had the rope pulled tight to make sure that their escape route was locked behind them.

Taleb and the others were about to travel down the tunnels when at that precise moment the door was broken down.

"Search this place. Turn over everything that's not secured. Find them!" Fahd boomed as he stood in front of the door. "They couldn't have gotten far!"

Fahd's goon squads picked up every bit of furniture and tossed it across the room. They went up the ladder and tossed things from there as well. "They're not here!" a voice called out to him.

"They have to be somewhere! It isn't like they disappeared into thin air!" Fahd yelled angrily. His search party could tell that their leader was getting more than just a little impatient, so they continued tearing the place apart.

After a few minutes more, the whole place was in shambles and there was no sign of them even being there. Fahd growled, his eyes narrowed, his fists tightened and then he slammed them into the wall making it crumble.

The men cowered at seeing the immortal's anger. Fahd then sharply turned around and stormed out of the building. The other men timidly followed his lead, leaving behind their prey that were hiding in the tunnels below.

Shaheen carefully risked a look topside and then came back down. "They're gone for now. Alright Taleb, lead the way."

"You still owe me an explanation." Taleb told him as he was taking them through the tunnels.

"And you'll get your explanation, but first we need to get to the hideout before something else happens." Shaheen replied walking beside him.

"The others have been waiting patiently for your return Shaheen." Taleb said as he glanced over.

"I figured they would be. It's just too bad that it took so long to get back, even under the circumstances." Shaheen replied with a dejected voice.

"Hey, not to interrupt, but just how far is it that we're going?" Cye asked curiously.

"The desert cliffs are just outside of the city limits. We'll arrive soon enough, we're about halfway there now." Taleb replied as he kept leading them further.

"How can you even tell where you're going down here?" Sage asked curiously. "Wouldn't it be easy for someone to get lost?"

"For others it would be, but not me. I grew up in a hobble, so they call me a street rat. I don't mind, it doesn't bother me. Not like it use to. One day when I was scouting around, I found these tunnels. I was curious to see where they go. So I went exploring. It wasn't like I had anything else to do. At first, I marked the tunnel walls in a specific way so I could find my way back. Then when time went on, I was able to go through them with such ease that I didn't need the markings anymore. But I keep them on there anyway." Taleb explained as he made it to another secret entrance and propped it open. He peaked up and looked around. "It's clear, you can come up."

Kento got a hold of Kaye and hoisted her up and then he followed. Then one by one each of them got out. Shaheen closed the entrance and looked at them. "Welcome to our home."

The ronins and Kaye stood in awe as they looked upon the reddish desert cliffs. There was also a giant pond of water that had desert palms surrounding it on both sides of the cliffs. A corral of black stallions stood together watching the new arrivals carefully. A myriad of colors were splashed upon the sky, as the sun was starting to set.

"We'd better go inside, it'll be dark soon. The desert nights are as cold as your coldest winters. So I suggest that all of you stay together and be near the fire bonds so you'll stay warm." Shaheen told them while they were finally heading inside.

The ronins and Kaye gave a grateful nod as they found out for themselves of what Shaheen told them was true. They sat down on mats that were already on the ground. The guys took off their turbans and set them down beside them, and Kaye lowered her hood.

Shaheen was greeted by the others that Taleb mentioned. The immortal asked for some volunteers to get some water, food and blankets for their guests. "What's the matter Taleb?"

The street rat couldn't believe his eyes and then looked at him. "Shaheen that girl is she the moubarak?"

"Yes Taleb, she is. But don't breath a word about it to anyone outside of the camp." Shaheen warned him. "It's important that no one else outside of here knows"

AN: Hey just to let whoever reads this fic know. I'll tell you what the names that don't look familiar mean. Moubarak means the blessed one, Shaheen is another name for a white falcon, Fahd means panther, and Taleb stands for seeker. The meanings for the names will come into play a bit later in the story line...


	13. Chapter 13

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 13 

"Fahd, what do you have to report?" the sultan inquired as he was standing out on the balcony overlooking his city.

"Your eminence, I have gathered many recruits scouring every inch of your city looking for them." Fahd replied, standing behind the sultan.

The sultan glanced back and looked at him by the corner of his eye. "Then what are you doing here instead of out there looking for them?"

"There are some things I have to take care of that are in regard to Dammar. I thought that, with your permission of course, to go into the library and research the sacred scrolls." Fahd asked back with a slight bow.

The sultan turned his attention to his view of the city. He frowned deeply in thought, everyone that was connected to the palace that only the sultan had access to the sacred scrolls. "Count yourself fortunate Fahd, you're the first that's ever been granted permission to even see the scrolls. Just make sure that you inform me what you find."

Fahd bowed deeply, "Of course your eminence, thank you."

"Before you go, take this and show it to the guards." the sultan slid off one of his rings that bore the royal insignia. "They'll know just by seeing that you have this they will allow you passage."

Fahd stood up and walked over to the sultan and took the royal ring and placed it on his hand. The immortal bowed again and then turned as he walked out of the throne room. He smirked while walking down the corridors. His own twisted plans churning around in his head. Fahd knew he had two out of the three items needed in order to free Dammar, it would only be a matter of time that he'll acquire the third.

Two elite palace guards stood on either side of the room of sacred scrolls. They crossed their curved swords in front of Fahd as he approached. "You know this place is forbidden to anyone except for the sultan. Go back now." one of the guards informed him.

"I suggest that the two of you back down. I have permission from the sultan himself to enter the sacred room." Fahd shot back his eyes gleamed.

"Infidel! How dare you speak to the elite guards with such a tone! Prepare to lose your tongue!" the second guard warned as his eyes flickered in anger.

"I don't think so. You want proof then proof you shall have." Fahd declared when he lifted his hand and showed that he wore the royal ring. "Now, are you going to allow me to enter, or do we need to involve the sultan?"

The two guards glanced at each other and then lowered their curved swords back to their sides. "You may enter, but if we find out that you lied to us, then you'll have more to worry about than just losing your tongue." the first guard informed him in a dangerous tone.

Fahd smirked as he stepped between them. "Are you actually threatening me?"

The second guard glared at him. "Consider it a friendly warning."

"Right, I'll keep it in mind." Fahd replied and then entered the room.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rowen figured that he wasn't going to get any more information just by exploring. So the dark blue ronin decided to try a different approach. "Dammar, hey, are you still out there.?"

The genie glanced over at the lamp. "As long as the third element is still out there, I'm still bound to this lamp. But don't worry, I know that Fahd will retrieve the talisman from your friend, one way or another."

"Fahd is going to have a fight on his hands, you can bet on it. They're not going to let him get Kaye or the talisman so easily." Rowen said with a matter of fact tone.

Dammar glanced again over towards the lamp. "You sound so sure about that."

"We've been through a lot from time to time, and we've always pulled through no matter what." Rowen shot back with determination. "This time won't be any different."

"We shall see…" Dammar trailed off as he turned his gaze to somewhere else.

Rowen frowned deeply, 'Yea that went well. Now what? As long as I'm in here, I can't tell how many days have passed or if it's even day or night. There has to be someway that I can contact the others. Maybe if I meditate or maybe somehow Kaye and I could connect in the dream realm. It's worth a shot anyway, I don't have anything to lose.'

"How is the new resident of the lamp holding up?" the sultan asked as he approached Dammar.

The genie gave a slight bow to him. "He seems to be still believing that his friends will persevere, your eminence."

"We'll see if he will be feeling the same way once they are captured and brought to me." the sultan replied.  
"As I was telling the genie, sultan, we've dealt with ones like you before. So, you're crazy to think that they'll give into you or whoever you send out after them." Rowen warned as he heard them talking.

"If you think that Shaheen will be able to help them keep away from me or Fahd, then you are the one that's seriously mistaken." the sultan replied coldly. "And when the time comes, you will become the next genie of the lamp and Dammar will be free"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The volunteers brought over food, water, and blankets over to their guests and then quickly moved away from them.

"Why are they acting like their either in awe or scared of us? Or am I just imagining it?" Kaye asked, looking around at each of them.

Ryo frowned slightly as he glanced over towards them as well. "Now that you mention it, it does seem that way. But my question is to why?"

"You think that there's more going on around here than they're telling us?" Sage asked as he took a bite of food.

"Wouldn't doubt it, you know it wouldn't be the first time either." Kento replied in between bites.

"Rather we like it or not, we're in Shaheen's home, so we're going to have to trust him. We have no idea what this place is like or even our way around." Cye reminded them as he took a drink.

The ronins and Kaye finished their meal and set their plates and mugs aside. Then the ones that brought them their meal took the plates and mugs then returned back to their own fires.

As the night moved on, it became colder and colder. "Kaye, are you all right? You've been pretty quiet?" Kento asked while holding her close to him.

Kaye looked up towards him. "Yea Kento, I'm ok. I've just been thinking about things. Mainly, on how Rowen's doing, if he's ok."

"I'm sure he's just fine. He knows that we're trying to figure out a way to get him back." Sage assured her with a small smile.

"Yea, I know, you're right. But something else has been bothering me too. The people around here keep whispering the word moubarak. What is it suppose to mean?" Kaye asked in slight confusion while now staring into the fire.

"It means the blessed one." a voice told them from behind.

Their attention quickly snapped over to see who spoke. "Shaheen…Why are they calling me moubarak?" Kaye inquired as Shaheen sat down with them.

"They call you moubarak, the blessed one, because you're an inner prophet. Or what you would call yourself from your time, a dream walker. It's been a very long time since an inner prophet graced our people. See, the moubarak were a sign of hope to us. They helped us in our times of need."

"How'd they find out that I'm a dream walker anyway?" Kaye inquired looking at Shaheen inquisitively.

"Because for one reason, you came with the others that bear the insignia of each clan that use to protect each separate area. The insignias that are on the back of your robes symbolize that you four are from the sacred lands. Ryo with the symbol for fire, the protector of the sands of the south. Sage with the sign of lightning, who turns out to be protector of the north. Cye wears the symbol of water, who is to be the clan that protects the east. Kento with the insignia of earth, who watches over the lands from the north. This is how they knew you're the moubarak."

"Wait a minute. Shaheen, you're talking about them in past tense. Why?" Cye asked curiously.


	14. Chapter 14

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 14 

Shaheen glanced around at each of them as he took his time to answer Cye's question. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to alarm any of you about what I'm about to tell. See, the inner prophets during the time they were around, helped the people with everything from healing the sick to teaching the people how to live for themselves. They were very kind and looked out for them like they were their own. But one day, the sultan became envious of how the inner prophets were being idolized. So, he ordered his elite guards to go out and capture every single inner prophet and bring them to him."

"Then what happened?" Ryo inquired with a curious frown.

Shaheen took his time as he reflected on what happened next. "The inner prophets were gathered before the sultan. He looked down at them with anger, his heart felt nothing towards them but loathing. He ordered the inner prophets to stop helping the people or else they would be killed. Of course they rebelled against the sultan and had to fight their way out of the palace."

Kaye felt Kento's arms pulling her closer to him and secured her as he narrowed his eyes at the immortal.

"Each of the inner prophets scattered to the four clans. Each clan, earth, fire, water, and lightning had a duty to always keep the inner prophets safe no matter what. The sultan ordered his elite guards to go out and search for them again. He told them to not come back unless each clan they found sanctuary with was destroyed and each inner prophet brought back to the palace." Shaheen explained as he continued the story.

"Wait a minute, what happened to the four clans and the inner prophets?" Cye asked as he looked at Shaheen with curious eyes.

"I was getting to that part. As I was saying, the four clans were successful for a while. The inner prophets were able to still help the people, but they had to do it in secret. Then one day, the elite guards decided to disguise themselves as peasants and seek out help from them." Shaheen replied as he looked back at Cye. "One day, the elite guards found their sanctuaries. They fought each other for several days, and days turned to weeks, as weeks turned to months, until finally there were only two people from each clan and four inner prophets were the only survivors. The four clans had a gathering and decided that the only recourse they had was to go into hiding for the rest of their lives or until the rein of the sultan is thwarted. The sultan would have been overthrown, except for one major detail."

"You mean Dammar, don't you?" Kaye asked quietly as she looked over towards him.

Shaheen nodded sullenly and stared deep into the flames. "Yes, somehow the sultan or someone within the sultan's court wished for him to be in a way immortal. Dammar only requested this wish on one condition."

With a deep frown, Sage closed his eyes, "Let me guess, he was to be set free?"

"Again you're correct. But after Dammar granted the wish, instead of being set free, he ended up being forever cursed to stay within the confines of the lamp." Shaheen continued.

"So then, the sultan and Fahd have no real intentions to free Dammar, only to control him that's why they need the three magical items." Sage rationalized with a deep frown.

Shaheen nodded, "It's late, and I suggest that all of you get some sleep. In the morning we can figure out where to go from here." The immortal stood up and then walked away from the group.

"That was definitely some story Shaheen told us." Cye declared as he glanced around at the others.

"Yea, I agree, it's kind of hard to tell the truth from the fiction. But I guess it must be real because we're here." Kaye replied while she kept her gaze into the fire.

Ryo frowned deeply as he thought over his question. "Kaye, do you think you'd be able to pick up Rowen's dream pattern?"

The dream walker looked up towards Ryo, "I think so, but I'm not sure if the lamp would block me or not. I can give it a try and see what happens."

The bearer of Wildfire gave a slight nod. "Just do what you can that way providing that you can make contact with him, we'll know he's all right."

Kaye nodded back and then looked up towards Kento in order for him to let go so she could sit up.

Reluctantly the orange ronin let go of his wife, but still stayed close to her. He still felt a bit edgy about being there.

The dream walker sat up and crossed her legs. She became comfortable as she laid her hands on top of her legs and then closed her eyes. Kaye took a few deep breaths and got herself into a trance.

"What do you think Ryo, will this work or not?" Sage asked as he and the others saw that she was on her way to search for their friend's dream pattern.

"It's the only thing we have to go on Sage." Cye replied as he finally spoke up.

"Besides, if anyone can find Rowen's dreams, it's Kaye." Kento said in a matter of fact type of tone.

Meanwhile, Kaye found herself in the dream realm. She looked around and tried to find any sign of Rowen's pattern. Then finally, after it took a few moments she picked up on it.

'Rowen, if you can hear me, then give me some kind of sign.' Kaye called out to him mentally.

'Kaye, look for my arrow.' Rowen replied as he cocked back his bowstring and let his arrow fly.

The dream walker scanned above and then not too far, she saw the archer's arrow and headed towards it. Within moments, the dream walker created a flying carpet. The design of a dragon and tiger encompassed inside of a circle, similar to the Tao symbol was etched onto the center of it. She then hopped on and flew over into the direction where Rowen waited for her arrival. 'Rowen!' Kaye exclaimed as she came within ear shot.

The dark blue armor bearer whirled around and saw her as she flew towards him. 'Kaye!'

'Are you all right?' Kaye asked in concern as she hovered before him.

'Yea, I'm ok so far. I know that you and the others are somewhere in this time too.' Rowen pointed out.

Kaye gave a nod, 'The others will be relieved to know that you're all right. Rowen, have you been able to figure out what's going on since you've been here?'

'As far as I know, Fahd gave the lamp over to some sultan and that the genie is somehow still anchored to this thing. There is one more thing that seems kind of important.' Rowen replied as he frowned deeply. 'It has something to do with some kind of sacred scrolls, but the only one that is suppose to have access to them is the sultan. But for some reason, he allowed Fahd to use his ring to gain access.'

'If Fahd wanted access to those scrolls like you say, then they might be something else going on. But what?' Kaye wondered curiously.

'Good question, Kaye, you should head back and let the others know. I'll find out what I can since I'm in here. Maybe being in this lamp could work to our advantage.' Rowen suggested as he looked over towards her.

Outside of the lamp, Dammar looked down at it curiously when he heard two voices that came from inside. The genie decided to enter the lamp and saw that his supsicions were right. "What's this? It looks like my soon to be replacement has a guest."

Rowen and Kaye narrowed their eyes at the genie, and then the blue archer glanced over towards her. 'Kaye, hurry, get going before you're trapped in here!'

Kaye nodded and then started to get ready to travel again through the dream realm and back to her own body and the others.

"I don't think so, why don't you stay and make yourself comfortable for a while. I'm sure that your friend wouldn't mind the company." Dammar told her as he started to try to intercept her.

"Hey! I thought the lamp can only hold one person at a time?" Rowen growled angrily as he sprinted in front of Dammar so he could cut him off.

The genie laughed as he looked down at Rowen. "The lamp can hold as many as I desire that is as long as the one that has control of the sacred scrolls and the control of the other two magical items besides the lamp itself, then when the time comes, you won't be the only genie to reside here."

'Kaye go!' Rowen exclaimed as he felt some sort of weird power surge through him. As soon as the power reached its peak it burst through him and blinded the genie.

Kaye disappeared from Rowen's dreamscape, he sighed in relief but then saw the genie as it hovered above him, the genie's eyes intensified in his rage…


	15. Chapter 15

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 15 

'No wonder the sultan didn't want anyone in here. There's no way that anyone will be able to find what they're looking for.' Fahd thought in annoyance as he continued in his search for the sacred scrolls. 'They have to be in here somewhere. If I was a set of sacred scrolls, where would I be?'

Fahd frowned deeply as he took his time and searched the room. Then finally, he saw something that seemed to be somewhat out of place. The immortal looked surprised as he felt some kind of pull that was between the sultan's royal ring and the sacred scrolls.

'What's this? Seems like there is some connection. I wonder why he didn't mention it before?' Fahd thought as he finally made it to the prize he sought.

The sacred scrolls were sealed by some sort of magical binding. But then the sultan's ring counteracted it, and the scrolls opened up before him.

The immortal's eyes widened in surprise as he read the untold secrets that were held by these scrolls. As he read further, the words became more and more clear. 'The fool. I can't believe he just let me come in here and to have access to this information. But then it makes me wonder, why is he letting me?'

"I see that you found the sacred scrolls. I was beginning to wonder what was taking you." a voice said from out of nowhere.

Fahd quickly whirled around and then his eyes settled upon the sultan. "Your eminence, where did you come from?"

The sultan smirked as he made his way to the immortal. "This castle has many secrets, Fahd, and I know them all. But I'll keep how I got in to myself."

"Sultan, I am curious about something." Fahd brought up as he glanced over to him.

"Yes Fahd?" the sultan asked as he raised his brow.

"I was wondering, why after all this time, would you allow anyone to have access to here? Especially since you're the main one that has admittance to this room." Fahd questioned.

"Because for years, I've sent men upon men to try and bring back the genie and the three magical items. All of them have failed. But you Fahd, you actually brought them to me. Well, all but the talisman that is." the sultan explained. "That is why I gave you access to the sacred scrolls. I'd hope that they would give you ideas of where to look for the inner prophet, so you can retrieve her and the talisman in order for you to bring them before me."

"Yes, of course your eminence. I shall do what you command." Fahd replied as he bowed and left the room.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You actually dare to oppose me!" Dammar asked in disbelief as he stared at the blue haired archer.

"Better believe it. She's my friend, and there's no way that I'm going to let you hurt her." Rowen shot back as he glared at the genie.

"You're very lucky that by the rules of the lamp I can't take a life. But that doesn't mean I can't inflict pain unless of course if they're inside." Dammar replied as he pulled away from the lamp.

"That's rich. You hurt me? You'll have one heck of a fight on your hands." Rowen shot back as he fell back to defensive position.

"Alright, but don't say that I didn't warn you." Dammar replied as he shot a form of dark energy right at the blue ronin.

Rowen braced himself the best he could. But then just as the dark energy was about to hit, in an instant a shield was produced in front of him and it shot it right back to Dammar. 'What the?'

Dammar growled, "It seems that your powers from being inside of the lamp are starting to take effect."

"Yea, well, if that's true, then I still have my armor powers as well." Rowen informed him.

"Maybe." Dammar scoffed in amusement when he saw that Rowen's shield vanished.

Rowen looked at the genie in disbelief. "What do you mean by maybe? You can't take away my armor's powers."

"There are many secrets to this time and place that not even the great sages comprehend. There is a reason to why I'm the most powerful genie that was ever created." Dammar informed him.

"What if I say you're blowing smoke? And that you're nothing but talk?" Rowen challenged with a smirk.

"Trust me, you don't want to invoke my wrath, but if you want a demonstration, then you shall have one." Dammar replied as he clapped his hands together. --------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fire that was lit in the center of the Ronin circle flared up and licked the ceiling. The Ronins pulled back before they were burnt by the flames.

"Ryo, hey man, do something about this would you!" Kento requested as he shielded his wife.

"I'm working on it." Ryo replied as he concentrated onto the flames. It took a little longer than what he intended, but finally he got the fire under control.

"What do you suppose would cause it to do that?" Cye asked with a slight frown.

Ryo shook his head, "Not sure. I never seen fire react that way before."

"At least you got it back under control before anyone was hurt." Sage pointed out as he leaned back against a boulder.

Ryo gave a small nod and then saw Kaye as she started to move. "Hey guys, she's coming back."

Kento looked down towards her with concerned eyes. "Kaye?"

Kaye opened her eyes, it took a few minutes, but her vision became clear, and she gave him a small smile. "Kento."

"Kaye, are you all right? What happened? Did you see Rowen?" Sage asked as he was eager to hear the news.

The dream walker looked over towards him, and gave a small nod. "Yes, I'm fine. I did see Rowen. He seems to be hanging in there all right. He knows we're all here, and we are working on getting him out of there."

"Then all we have to do is figure a way into the castle, and snag the lamp without them knowing." Cye suggested.

"That'll be easier said than done. We have no idea of what's in the castle or our way around." Ryo pointed out with a deep frown.

"I'll help. I know my way around." a voice said from behind.

The Ronins looked behind them as Kaye sat up and saw who stood behind them. "Taleb. Why would you help us?"

Taleb narrowed his eyes and balled his hands into fists. "I'm tired of always hiding day in and day out. I'm tired of the sultan's iron fist. I just want to be able to walk the streets like a normal person. But most of all, I'm tired of being a street rat."

Before any of them could say another word, people within the cave were scurrying around.

"Shaheen, what's going on? Why is everyone acting like the worst is about to happen?" Taleb asked as he caught the immortal by the arm.

"There's no time to explain. We need to barricade the entrance. Help get the women and children further into the cave where it's safe." Shaheen shot back in a stern voice.

"Why? Shaheen? Why are you avoiding his question?" Cye asked as he and the others quickly got to their feet.

"That's why." the immortal replied as he motioned to the mouth of the cave.

The shape of Dammar's face protruded out from a gigantic tidal wave of sand. It approached the cave at incredible speed. The sand wave ripped everything that came into the path out of existence. Nothing but barren land laid in its wake.


	16. Chapter 16

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 16 

The Ronins and Kaye quickly stood from where they were. Their eyes widened when they saw what was coming towards them.

"Shaheen!" Ryo shouted over the winds as they howled.

The immortal shook his head before the bearer of Wildfire could continue. "Go with Taleb! He'll guide you to safety!"

"But what about you! We just can't leave you here!" Kaye called over to him in concern.

"I'll be fine! Just go! I've been through these before! Taleb! Get them out of here!" Shaheen ordered as he dashed towards the cave entrance.

"What is he thinking! He isn't going to take on what's going on out there?" Cye asked as they were caught up with the others as they were being herded further back.

"Shaheen is the protector of our people. He will do what he must to ensure our safety." Taleb replied as he glanced over towards him.

"We can't just stand by and let him face whatever that is alone!" Sage shot back as he glanced at his friends.

Taleb grabbed Sage by his wrist and held on tight. "No! We must leave this place, it isn't safe here any more. If we don't get out, then we'll be buried alive. We have to go when we have the chance!"

Kento growled as he clenched his fists. "Hey! We have never ran from a fight, and we're not about to start now!"

Taleb let go of Sage's wrist and glared at Kento. "Then you are a fool! Always rushing into battle with no idea of what to expect. Especially from an enemy you don't even know!" Taleb shot off angrily.

"Hey man, just back off! You don't even know us, and here you are shooting your mouth off!" Kento shot back as he felt his temper rise a bit.

"Kento, don't! This isn't the time or place!" Kaye informed him as the ceiling started to come down around them.

"Besides, you need to think about protecting the Moubarak. It's important that the sultan doesn't get his hands on her." Taleb said sternly as he didn't back down. "Unless of course, you do want the most powerful genie that ever was to be free. She does carry inside of her the talisman that goes to the book, correct?"

Shaheen glanced back, "What are you still doing here? Get out now while you have the chance!"

"You heard him! Besides, Shaheen's the only one that can deal with that strong of a magic. If you want to fight, then we need to plan an attack against Fahd and the sultan. And we can't do it from here!" Taleb pointed out with a hurried expression in his eyes.

More of the cavern walls came down around them. "Taleb, where do we go from here?" Ryo asked with a deep, serious frown.

"We have to go further back. There's another secret entrance that leads behind here and there will be extra horses waiting for us." Taleb replied as he took the lead back up again.

"Ryo.." Kento started as he frowned in slight confusion.

"We don't have any other alternative Kento. We need to get out of here or be buried alive." Ryo reasoned and followed Taleb towards the entrance.

The others looked around and then back at Shaheen as he fought off against the attack. Without another word, they followed Ryo to where he and Taleb waited for them.

"Quickly, get inside, once you're in, keep going forward and it'll lead you outside where the horses will be waiting." Taleb informed them as he motioned for the Ronins and Kaye enter. "As soon as you reach the end of the tunnel, take a horse, ride and don't look back!"

"Taleb! Wait, what about you?" Kaye called up to him from the tunnel.

"I'm sorry, I'm not going with you. I have to stay behind and help Shaheen. Now go, while you still have the chance." Taleb replied as he shut and locked the entrance.

"Taleb what are you doing! You're suppose to be with the others!" Shaheen asked as he was trying his best to keep back the attack.

"I'm sorry, but there is no way that I'm going to let you face this monstrosity by yourself! Besides, I know how to handle myself, I had a very good teacher." Taleb replied with a slight smirk.

Shaheen gave a small smirk back as he nodded his head. "Alright, just don't get yourself killed."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Now, let's take care of this attack, you know it's going to take both of us to put a stop to it." Taleb pointed out as he got ready as well.  
"It's no use. I can't get it open. Taleb sealed it tight." Cye told them as he tried the door.

"Watch out Cye, I'll take a shot at it." Kento replied as he made his way to where his friend stood.

"Kento, don't." Sage stated as he stared closer at the door.

The orange Ronin blinked in slight confusion as he stared at the Ronin of Halo. "Sage, why don't you want me to knock it open? You know I can with no problem."

"Because if you do, then all of us will be buried alive. The only choice we have is to follow the tunnel to the outside and take the horses." Sage replied with a stern look.  
Kento crossed his arms and frowned deeply in slight disappointment and then finally followed the rest of them as they made their way outside. When they finally exited the tunnel, the winds still howled around them.

"We have to get to the horses!" Cye shouted over the winds.

"There are only four horses, someone has to ride double!" Sage pointed out as they tried to catch the reins to each horse.

"Kaye, ride with Kento, the rest of you mount up!" Ryo shouted as he quickly got on his horse.

Sage, Cye and Kento mounted their horses, then the orange Ronin extended his hand to Kaye and pulled her up in front of him. His arms on either side of her, and rode out.

Inside the castle at that precise moment Dammar growled in frustration.

Rowen heard it and smirked, "Hey, what's wrong Dammar? I'd say by the sounds of it, my friends got away."

"They may have eluded me now, but I can still take care of that annoying immortal and any one else that is helping him aide their escape." Dammar replied. "Besides, I'll send out the sultan's riders to track them down."

Within a blink of an eye, four riders appeared. Their faces were covered by a hood, the horses that they were mounted upon were black with red mains. "What is it you wish of us, oh mighty genie?" One of the riders asked as they stood fast.

"I want you to track these people down," Shows them the images of the other Ronins and Kaye. "I don't care what you do with the others, but bring back the girl."

"But why is she to be brought back? Wouldn't it just be easier to take care of her along with the others?" the same rider asked.

"Because, the girl is an inner prophet that's why! So stop questioning me and do what you're told!" Dammar ordered angrily.

The riders bowed and then phased away from his sight and reappeared where their tracks started and rode after them.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------'  
AN: Hey, sorry for not updating lately. I've been working crazy schedules for a while.


	17. Chapter 17

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 17 

"Hey Ryo, any idea of where the heck we're going!" Kento shouted, as he glanced over towards him.

"No idea, but as long as the horses can lead us away from the storm. I think we should be all right." Ryo shouted back.

Sage glanced back to see how far the main part of the storm was. "I hate to bring this up, but, we have more than just the storm to worry about!"

Cye looked over towards the green Ronin with a slight frown. "What are you talking about Sage?"

"There are four riders behind us, and they're catching up fast! They definitely don't look friendly!" Sage replied as he motioned back towards the four riders that had their weapons drawn. "So, what do we do?"

"First, we're going to have to find shelter from this storm, and see about losing them at the same time!" Ryo called out to them.

"It's getting harder to see! The storm is getting worse!" Kaye exclaimed as she leaned forward more so she could get a better hold around the horse's neck.

"Try and stay together, we can't afford to get separated!" Ryo shouted about above the storm's roar.

"Ryo! The storm, it's getting worse!" Kaye shouted as a sand wave that towered over them was about to crash down.

"We need to find shelter!" Ryo shouted back as they continued to ride hard.

"Shelter! Are you crazy! Ryo! We're in the middle of a desert! Where are we going to find shelter!" Kento shouted above the howling winds.

"And we still have those four riding behind us!" Cye reminded them.

The Ronins and Kaye risked another look back and saw that the four riders that were riding after them, phased out of sight. At the same time, the winds kicked up even more, and the towering wave of sand crashed down upon them.

The horses reared in fright as the Ronins and Kaye fought to stay mounted. But it was no use, as the winds and the sands pushed each of them in different directions. Within a few hours, the winds finally died down, the four horsemen phased back and scoured the area. Nothing, no horses, no tracks and no prey. Nothing could be seen, except a level plateau of sand for miles around.

The four horsemen separated into different directions and phased away as they continued their search.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shaheen!" Taleb exclaimed as he came beside him.

"What are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay with them?" Shaheen shot back angrily as he kept the shield up.

"I couldn't just leave you behind! I'm here to help! And don't try to talk me out of it. The others are already gone!" Taleb shouted as he looked at the immortal sternly.

Shaheen gave a slight nod, "Fine, but make sure that you…" the immortal started to say, but then frowned as he noticed that the sudden sand storm stopped in that instant.

Taleb frowned deeply in confusion. "What?"

The immortal shook his head, "I'm not sure either. But I'm wondering that possibly the sandstorm could have been a distraction. I wonder."

"Shaheen, are you saying that this was on coincidence? But why? Unless." Taleb replied as he tried to reason it out.

"That's precisely what I'm thinking. Dammar wanted the storm to happen so our visitors would have no other choice than to escape from here and be right out in the open. He knows that they have no idea of the area." Shaheen rationalized as he and Taleb started to run towards the back.

"They rode off on four of the horses. I saw them, but only for a brief second." Taleb informed him as they made their way now through the tunnel.

"I don't like the feel of this. The whole thing isn't right. They're easy targets out there. We need to find them as soon as possible." Shaheen said as they finally made it outside.

Taleb looked around and frowned deeply. "All the horses are gone. We're going to have to sneak into town and borrow a couple in order to find them."

"I know. I just hope that we're not too late." Shaheen replied as they took off towards town.

Unknown to the immortal and the street rat, both of them were already being watched. Dammar sent a messenger to the sultan in order to inform him and Fahd of what just happened. The messenger bowed and then took off. "Your friends have been swallowed up by desert. But soon enough, my riders will dispense with them soon enough."

Rowen growled as he clenched his fists. "Everyone that we've dealt with made the mistake of underestimating me and my friends. This time will be no different!"

Dammar laughed, "You are a fool to believe in such nonsense."

"No, you're the fool! With every adversary we faced, each of us came out of it stronger, not only as individuals, but also as a team. So, believe me when I say that when the time comes, you'd better watch your back!" Rowen shot back.

"You're referring to the human spirit. That is nothing but pure illusion. You humans are insignificant creatures that are weak and feeble." the genie replied in an arrogant tone.

"Again, you're wrong! The human spirit is not an illusion. It's something within every single person. It helps people fight for those they care for! They'll keep fighting until their very last breath, if that is what it takes to make sure that things are the way they are suppose to be! And then there are creatures like you, who believe that power is the only thing that matters! You're all just too blind from the corruption that power can bring, to be able to see what's actually important!" Rowen exclaimed as his aura from his armor glowed all over his body.

"What you say is nothing to me. I am the most powerful being that ever exists." the genie gloated with a smirk.

Rowen raised a brow towards him, "If you're so powerful, then why are you still confined to the lamp? Why aren't you free?"

Dammar felt his rage as it started to consume him. He then realized what this mortal was trying to do. "Very clever, but not clever enough. You were trying to get me to let my guard down. Well played."

Rowen unclenched his fists, as he still frowned deeply at him. "Hey, you can't blame a guy for trying."

"I can see that you're a crafty human. I'm going to have to be more alert when dealing with you directly." Dammar replied as he smirked at him.

"I couldn't have said it better myself." Fahd said as he and the sultan reappeared. "He's very cunning, and that's what makes him dangerous. He's one of those humans that you have to keep a close eye on, because one never knows what he'll do."

'Like you should be the one to talk, Fahd.' Rowen thought sarcastically to himself. He and his friends already experienced his tricks on more than one occasion when Fahd was back in their own time. The blue haired Ronin felt concern for his friends. He couldn't feel their connections anymore. He frowned deeply, Rowen felt something major must have happened. Why else would Dammar gloat? Besides, he knew that no matter what happened he had to hang on until his friends came for him. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryo groaned quietly as he started to open his eyes. His head throbbed from the intense pain when the sand crashed on top of him. The Ronin tried to move, but he found that more than half of his body was buried. 'Oh man, my head, it feels like I've been hit by a train.' He looked a bit further and saw that the horse he rode was dead. He grimaced when he turned his head away.

'Ok, stranded in the middle of nowhere, and with no transportation. Wonderful.' Ryo thought sarcastically as he tried to pull himself out.

"Trespasser, how dare you come here to our home!" a voice said as a small group with broad-curved swords surrounded Ryo.


	18. Chapter 18

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 18 

The bearer of Wildfire slowly looked up towards the ones that circled around him. "Hey, easy now, I don't mean any harm. My friends and I were caught in the storm and were separated." Ryo started to explain as he was slowly getting up.

"Just stay where you are," the one closet to Ryo demanded.

"Ansa, wait the stranger has the emblem of fire, you know what that means. He's one of the protectors." Dassais informed him as he pointed out what he saw.

Ansa studied Ryo's back, and then signaled for the others to put away their curved-swords. "Forgive us for being rash, it's just that we have to be careful of people that find their way to our home."

Ryo gave a small nod, "I understand, I just want to find my friends."

"Mind if I ask why you are in such a hurry?" Dassais questioned with a curious look.

The bearer of Wildfire frowned a little, he wasn't sure if he should tell them the reason or not. But then after some time passed, he decided. "I know it might sound a bit farfetched, but another friend of ours was captured by Fahd. We need to reunite so we can free him."

"Then luck must be shining upon you today. You are among friends, so we will help you find the ones you travel with." Ansa informed him as he turned around and headed back to their caravan. "You're more than welcome to come with us, it'll be better than wandering around in the wasteland alone."

Ryo accepted the invitation and started to walk back with the group.

After a while, Dassais glanced over at him, "Mind if I ask you a question?"

Ryo glanced back and shook his head, "No, I guess it's alright. What did you want to ask me?"

"Well, you have the emblem of Burning Sand on your back. But you don't look like a descendant from that tribe. I was wondering, are you aware of the legend?" Dassais asked while they continued.

Ryo looked warily at him, he wondered why he asked so many questions? What was it that this guy was looking for anyway? "Yes, I'm aware of it. Why do you want to know?"

"I was just curious, there was no real reason to my question." Dassais replied as they finally made it back to their camp.

"What's your name?" Ryo asked when they made it to the main tent.

"I am Dassais, and he's my brother, Ansa.," he replied when they entered. "And you are?"

Ryo gave a slight nod in acknowledgement, and then introduced himself, "Dassais, do you know how we'll be able to find my friends? I need to find them."

Ansa looked at Ryo as he motioned for him to sit down, "Don't worry Ryo, we'll find your friends soon enough. But right now is not the best time to search for them. We saw the phantom riders that chased all of you before the sand storm hit. They'll be out there looking for you as well."

Ryo narrowed his eyes as he glared at Ansa, "That's why I have to find them before they do."

"My brother is correct. They will keep searching until their targets are found. The phantom riders are ruthless. They'll do anything and everything they can in order to fulfill their master's commands. Besides, they know this desert way better than anyone." Dassais informed him with a stern look. "If you go out there on your own, they will find you in a heart beat."

"I don't care. My friends are out there somewhere, and I'll do whatever it takes to get my friends back." Ryo replied in a matter of fact type of tone.

Dassais gave a slight nod, "You bear the burden of being a leader. I can see it in your eyes, and hear it in your voice. I can also see that you'll sacrifice yourself if need to be in order to keep them safe. But remember, Ryo, your friends are very capable of handling themselves. Trust in them, as they trust in you."

Ryo blinked when he gave his attention over at Dassais. For some reason, he reminded Ryo of the Ancient. Maybe it was the way he said his last words. He didn't know, but now wasn't the time for him to figure it out. "Alright, I'll wait for now, but since I don't know my way around, will you guide me?"

Ansa and Dassais looked at each other and gave a small nod towards Ryo, "Yes, we'll be your guides in this desert. But it will have to wait until morning because you need to rest. Don't try and argue, besides, we think there might be an easier way for you to blend in, so you won't be as noticeable to everyone else." Ansa replied with a smirk.

Ryo raised a brow towards him, "And how do you plan to pull that off?"

"We'll have you trade into our clothing, you can still keep the ones you have. We are going to enter you and ourselves into the most dangerous race in the world. It's called the Valley of Burning Sand." Ansa replied as he glanced over towards his brother.

"The Valley of Burning Sand?" Ryo questioned curiously. "I'm not sure what you mean."

"It's a race that's held every year to see which tribe has the best breed of horses. The route of the race is very dangerous. Many riders start, but only a select few survive." Dassais explained.

"But how will this help me find my friends?" Ryo asked as he didn't quite see where they were going with this.

Ansa touched his fingers together as he leaned forward a little, "You see, every tribe enters the race. It's the biggest event in these parts. So, there is a chance your friends will be talked into entering it as well."

Ryo frowned a bit as he took this in, "Ok, but what horse am I going to ride? Mine's dead because of the sand storm."

Dassais laughed, "You'll borrow one of ours, of course."

"I couldn't take one of your horses." Ryo objected.

Ansa shook his head, "Ryo, turning down an offer like this is disrespectful. Besides, do you think you can win the race on foot?"

The bearer of Wildfire relaxed when he saw the brothers laugh from his expression, "I didn't mean any disrespect. Thank you, both of you have been very hospitable. I appreciate the help."

"Good, now come, it's time to eat." Dassais replied as the three of them stood.

Dassais lead them out of the tent and towards a giant bond fire that blazed brightly. He motioned for Ryo to go ahead and take his food and drink so he could relax for the night.

High above them soared a falcon. It approached the camp and then circled back to its owner. What was the falcon looking for, and who did it belong to?


	19. Chapter 19

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 19 

A woman with a deep bronze tan, and hazel eyes sauntered into the sultan's chambers, "Sultan, you called for me?"

"Malika, it's always good to see my favorite concubine," the sultan replied with a smile when he saw her stop in front of him.

Malika grinned back with a playfulness in her eyes, "But of course, I live to make you happy."

The sultan reached up and ran his hand in her long jet-black hair. He then wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her closer. The sultan looked down and kissed her passionately, then he slowly broke away, "Someday, you'll rule by my side as my queen."

Malika raised her hand and placed her palm upon his chest, "I look forward to that day, my eminence. But in the mean time, what do you request of me?"

The sultan grinned as a glint of mischief played in his eyes, "Dance for me Malika."

The concubine slowly and seductively pushed away from the sultan and started to dance for him.

He sat down on his couch and eyed every aspect of Malika's body. He watched as her hips swiveled, and her wrists moved in front of her body in a fluid motion.

Malika slowly sauntered her way toward him where she was just close enough to reach, but yet far enough where he would have to move in order to touch her. She loved teasing him this way, it made her feel alive.

As he watched, everything that the sultan was preoccupied with had vanished from his thoughts in an instant.

The concubine dropped her long scarf in the sultan's lap. She then stayed right there and danced in place.

The sultan stood closer to her and drew the scarf around the back side of her waist. He then pulled her towards the bed with him. They both fell in the center and looked into each other's eyes. He let go of the scarf and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

After a long while, Malika was dismissed. She went back to the concubine chamber where the other concubines looked over and saw that she finally returned. They knew without asking that she and the sultan consummated. The other concubines knew better than to question Malika. If they did for any reason, then they'd be headed towards the chopping block.

The sultan in the mean time bathed and then changed into clean clothes as his servants took away his laundry. He walked over towards his balcony and looked over the city as his hands rested upon the railing. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The falcon landed and then phased back into human form.

"Shaheen, what did you find," Taleb asked as he looked upon him curiously.

The immortal turned around and looked at him, "I saw that Ryo was already found by another tribe. Don't worry, they're on our side, so he's safe for now. I didn't see any phantom riders, but that doesn't mean they're not out there somewhere."

Taleb frowned a little from the news, "Then what about the others and the Moubarak, were you able to find them?"

"No, not yet, I was hoping that after I rest that I'll go back out and search again," Shaheen replied when he walked over and sat down, and leaned against a boulder.

Taleb brought over a canteen and handed it to him, "Next time you go out, I'm going with you. Don't argue with me, you know that it won't do you any good."

Shaheen gratefully took the canteen and then chuckled after he took a drink, "Arguing with you is like trying to force a camel to take a bath, it's not going to happen."

Taleb laughed and then frowned in slight annoyance when he looked at Shaheen, "Hey!"

The immortal gave another chuckle as he threw the canteen back at Taleb, "Let's wait at least an hour or two before we go out again. Then it won't be so hot, and also maybe by that time those phantom riders would be in a different part of the desert."

"Fine by me. Shaheen, I just thought of something. What if our visitors that came with you, what if they enter the race," Taleb wondered when he looked at him.

"You know, you could have something Taleb. It might be possible that they do enter. Then it'll be easier to find them," Shaheen replied with a nod of his head.

Taleb frowned a little as he recalled something, "But you do realize that almost half of the land will be in that race. It's going to be difficult to find them with so many people."

Shaheen laced his fingers together in front of his face, "You do have a point, then all that means is we have to get to the starting line before anyone else. But if we don't get there, then we'll just seek them out at the half way point. The riders have to rest at least over night before they could continue."

"Alright then, it's decided," Taleb replied with a nod, "We wait an hour like you said and then we'll go."

Shaheen smirked, "If I didn't know better Taleb, I'd think you're actually concerned about them."

Taleb raised a brow when he crossed his arms, "Me, worried about them, Shaheen you must be joking. The only thing I'm concerned about is that they might blow everything before we get there to back them up. We don't need anything else to go wrong"  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cye frowned deeply when he started to pull himself up, 'What a bloody ride. I'll be feeling that one for a while.'

The blue Ronin looked around once he got to his feet, "I don't see the others, I hope they're all right. I don't see those things that were chasing us either," Cye's gaze settled upon the dry landscape all around him, "Great, and there's no water for what it looks like miles. Well, I suppose I'd better start walking."

With that being said, Cye picked a direction and just started walking. The blue Ronin kept walking for what it seemed like hours, until finally he came upon a very old well. Cye licked his lips as the thought of water crossed his mind. He was getting thirsty by now, so he decided to go and see if there was water in there.

As he got closer, Cye noticed that there were tracks around the well. He figured that there had to be people around somewhere. He hoped that they wouldn't minded if he had some of their water. Finally, Cye made it to his destination, he frowned slightly when he saw that the bucket wasn't tied to the rope any more. "Well there goes that idea," Cye said to himself. He was about to walk away until he heard a quiet voice call up to him.

"Hello? Someone there? Please, help me," the voice pleaded.

Cye frowned deeply and then peered inside of the well, "What the bloody? How did you get down there?"

"I was trying to retrieve water to bring back home, but when I leaned over to get the bucket, I fell in. Help me," the voice replied.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out," Cye called back. He looked around and didn't see any more rope that he'd be able to use to climb down. But then he sensed there was more water from underneath the well. "Brace yourself ok."

The blue Ronin closed his eyes and concentrated on the water that was still underneath the well. It didn't take long for him to call forth a gusher of water. The gusher carefully pushed the trapped person up to the opening of the well. Cye then opened his eyes and made the gusher go back down as he caught the person. To say the least, he was surprised to have seen that in his arms was a small boy. The boy couldn't have been more than twelve years old. "There you are, you'll be ok now."

The little boy now stood as he faced Cye. The boy's eyes widened in fear and then he turned and ran away.

Cye blinked in disbelief and decided to chase after him, "Hey wait, I'm not going to hurt you. Where are you going?"


	20. Chapter 20

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 20 

Rowen started to get even more restless as time went on. He frowned deeply, Rowen already felt the physical change taking place. He didn't feel like himself at all. The blue-haired archer's legs already felt very light. It was like they weren't really there any more, but instead of legs he had some form of what he wasn't sure. He felt himself floating without using his powers from his armor. Rowen realized that the reason why he was able to float without his armor's power was because of the powers he gained from becoming a genie.

The idea of flight didn't phase him in the least. Part of him felt awed and amazed, but the other part felt in a way, upset because he was starting to lose his humanity. Questions started to fly through his mind. If the inferno was to be needed, then would Ryo be able to call upon it with him in this form? Where were his friends? Were they all right? What were the sultan and Fahd up to now?

He sighed a little as he floated around inside of the lamp. Rowen hadn't noticed that for some reason a scroll suddenly appeared in front of him. He then frowned deeply when he finally saw it. As Rowen started to reach towards the scroll, it opened up all on its own. 'What the?'

At first nothing was printed on it, but then when he stared closer, letters started to appear. But the thing was, the wording wasn't in English it was in Arabic. "Great, now how am I suppose to read this?"

As soon as he spoke those words, the letters changed right before his eyes. The wording inside of the scroll were stating the rules of being a genie. It stated that he could do almost anything but four forbidden limitations. He wasn't able to commit murder. Rowen felt relieved in that aspect. The second was that he couldn't make anyone fall in love with another. That didn't bother him either. The third was that he couldn't by any means raise the dead. And the final one was that whoever his master was, there was no way that they could ever wish for more wishes. Three wishes were the limits, no exceptions.

That made Rowen start to wonder. If the sultan or Fahd used up their three wishes, then what would happen to him afterwards? Would he stay imprisoned inside the lamp for eternity, or would he possibly be freed?

Yea right, like they would actually free him. Rowen knew that he had to be realistic on this. He knew that the only way that he'd be no longer associated with the lamp was when his friends came for him and wished him free. Unless of course the sultan and Fahd get the third talisman that was inside Kaye's body and freed Dammar instead. He winced at the possibility. Rowen shook his head, there was no way that he could accept that he was to be forever trapped inside of the lamp. But since he is, he thought about possibly learning as much as he could. Maybe he would have been able to find some answers that would help the situation.

In a different part of the castle, the sultan and Fahd were discussing the current situation.

"So then Fahd, have you heard anything from the riders about our prey," the sultan inquired as he kept his back to him.

"Nothing as of yet my eminence, but I'm sure we'll find something out soon. The riders are very resourceful, and they've never failed," Fahd replied with confidence.

The sultan glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "They had better not fail. We have no idea of what these foreigners are capable of. And we already know what Shaheen and his people can do. Just make sure that you don't disappoint me. Or else you'll know what'll happen."

Fahd stepped back a few paces. He felt his complexion pale a bit in remembrance of what happened to the ones that came before him. A few were beheaded, and others were torn apart from horses. He didn't want to think about the other possible ways that the sultan had the ones who failed him to have been dealt with. "I can assure you, sultan that you'll get what you seek. Besides, as we know, the great race will be starting soon. I wouldn't doubt that they would try to possibly enter it in order to try and blend in."

The sultan looked forward again, "You may be right Fahd. Get a message out to the riders. Tell them to enter the race as well. But not at the beginning, have them enter it at the first rest stop. Don't let them be seen. Have the riders ambush them when it's dark. It'll be when they least expect an attack. The original plan still is in place. Get rid of the visitors, but have the riders bring the female to me. Remember, as you told me. She has the talisman inside of her, and she is also possibly the last Moubarak as well."

"Of course my sultan. I shall deliver your orders right away," Fahd replied as he bowed and then left the sultan alone.

Fahd walked down the corridors and then finally entered his chambers. He pulled out some type of summoning scroll and contacted the riders. He informed them of what they are to do and then he broke contact and put the scroll away.

The immortal walked to his balcony and leaned his hands upon the railing. He stared out over the city. Fahd knew that the sultan didn't trust him. Of course he wouldn't, he had a reputation after all for being extremely ruthless. But as long as he worked for the sultan, Fahd knew that he had to obey him no matter what. He knew that the sultan was too powerful to take on alone. And now, he also had remembered that Dammar was still connected to the lamp. He had to free the genie so Dammar would work along with him instead of the sultan. But then again, Fahd had a feeling that it could have been possible that the sultan had the same idea running through his mind as well. He now knew that it was a race against time. Which one was going to get the last magical item? Behind a sand dune, a pair of blue-gray eyes watched carefully as one of the riders slowly rode past him. Kento stayed low to the ground as his eyes followed the rider. He didn't want to give away where he and Kaye were hiding. He was a bit worried because she hasn't woke up yet. But he knew that she was still alive, because she was still breathing. Lucky for them that Earth was his element, so that way they have the advantage.

The rider stopped a few feet in front of them. He looked around to see if he could spot them. Then the rider suddenly stopped and settled his gaze directly in front of him.

Kento became tense, he glanced over at Kaye. He saw that she was starting to come around. The orange Ronin bit his lip as he looked back and forth between his wife and the rider. He didn't want to give out their position, but then again he wanted to spring a surprise attack on their pursuer.

The rider stayed for a bit longer and then finally disappeared.

Kento blinked in slight confusion, but then at the same time he felt relieved that he was gone. Kento sat up against the dune and stared up at the sky. He then heard Kaye's voice and looked towards her. "Kaye?"

"Kento, hey.." Kaye replied as she opened her eyes more and smiled at him.

"Hey yourself, are you feeling ok? Do you hurt anywhere," Kento asked as he helped her to sit up.

Kaye shook her head, "No, I'm alright. What about you?"

"I'm good, it'll take more than a sand storm to take me down," Kento boasted with a smirk.

Kaye laughed and then stood up along with him, "Kento, by any chance, have you heard from the others?"

The orange Ronin shook his head, "No, but don't worry I'm sure they're fine. We'll find them. Besides, I think we should get a move on. I saw one of them that was chasing us from before the sand storm. He was definitely looking for us, but then he vanished for some reason."

Kaye frowned a bit as they started to walk towards the horse, "That's a bit odd, don't you think?"

"A little yea. But as long as they didn't find us yet, then we still have the advantage," Kento replied when he looked over the horse. "It looks like we're walking from here. We'd better get what supplies we can and get a move on."

Kaye gave a small nod as she took the canteen and Kento took a blanket. He rolled it up along with some long wooden spikes, and tied it to his back.

"So which way do we go," Kaye asked as she looked towards him.


	21. Chapter 21

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 21 

A small caravan made its way across the desert. They started to come upon an oasis, when someone suddenly called over to the head of the caravan. The leader got off of his camel and walked over to what it looked like a body. He got closer and then knelt down to examine the body. "He's still alive, hurry and get him to the oasis. Once there set up camp."

Two others hurried over towards the unconscious Sage and lifted him up and carried him to the oasis. The leader got back on his camel and rode the rest of the way there.

"Father, is the stranger going to be ok?" a soft spoken girl asked when they finally dismounted.

"He's still alive, the boy just has the wind knocked out of him. So he'll come around on his own." the father replied as they started to make camp inside of the oasis.

About an hour later, Sage started to wake up. The sound of music and the smell of food cooking brought him around more. The green Ronin pushed himself up and then stood to his feet. He started to look around and tried to figure out where he was and who he was with.

The daughter of the caravan leader entered the tent, "Oh, you're awake. It's good to know that you're all right. Here, my father told me to check on you and to bring you something to eat."

Sage gave a small nod and then took the food, "What's your name?"

"My name is Natalia, and my father is the leader of this caravan that had you brought to this oasis."

"Then I'm grateful for what you and your father have done for me." Sage replied when he started to eat.

"When you are finished, then you can just leave it on the table and I'll come for it later. You can also join us as well once you feel up to it." Natalia told him as she backed out of the tent.

Sage sat down and continued to eat his meal. He started to wonder where the others were and if they were safe. Sage knew that they could take care of themselves, but it seemed that this time around, it felt different to him.

He wanted to try and connect with the others mentally, but he wasn't sure how far they were from one another. Especially in this time and place, he wasn't sure how exactly their powers and abilities would be affected.

Finally Sage finished the meal, he stood up and placed it upon the table. He then pushed back the door to the tent and stepped outside.

"Ah, I see that you're up and moving around. Good." a male voice said.

Sage turned around and saw where the voice came from, "Are you the leader by chance?"

The leader nodded, "Yes, my name is Ohmbar, and you've already met my daughter."

Sage gave a slight nod, "Ohmbar, I was wonder, in your travels have you came across others that were stranded like me?"

Ohmbar shook his head, "No, I'm sorry, you were the only one."

"I see, anyway, thank you for your hospitality. I have to leave now and find my friends." Sage told him as he started to walk away.

"Do you have any idea of which way to go?" Ohmbar inquired as he walked beside him. "Also how do you plan on traveling out there in the open without supplies? Do you plan to walk? If you do, then you're very foolish. The desert will take you whole if it wanted. Why don't you travel with us for a while? We can help you look for them."

Sage stopped and then glanced over towards him, he wondered if he could trust Ohmbar. But then again he did just save him from the desert. "Alright, I'll accept your help in searching for my friends. I am curious about another thing."

"I know what you're going to ask. I can tell from the emblem on the back of your tunic of who you are and what you represent." Ohmbar replied, "That's why I do not ask your name."

"My name…is Sage."

Ohmbar gave a small nod and then directed him back towards the center of camp. "Everyone, it has been decided that we are going to help our new friend here to find his friends."

Natalia looked over towards Sage shyly and then looked away. She felt a blush as it came upon her cheeks. No male has ever made her feel this way. So then why was this one so different from the rest? She wasn't sure, but what she did know is that once his friends were found he would leave.

Inside the palace, the Sultan and Fahd were having their own conversation. "My Sultan, I'm wondering on how it might be easier to search for our prey"

The Sultan glanced over towards him, "Well, come to think of it, there is the great race."

"Do you think that they would enter such a dangerous undertaking?" Fahd asked as he raised a brow.

"It makes perfect sense. If one wants to hide, then why not right out in public?" the Sultan asked back with a dangerous smirk.

Fahd nodded, "That would make the most sense. So then, shall I enter this great race and flush them out of hiding?"

"Actually Fahd that doesn't seem to be a bad idea. It could actually work." the Sultan replied as he mused it over. "You may use the best horse out of my stable, but if anything happens to that horse, it'll be your head. Remember Fahd, I'm very proud and fond of my horses."

"Of course Sultan, I shall treat the steed like it was one of my own." Fahd replied as he bowed to him.

"I'll give you a proposal Fahd. If you can flush out our prey and capture what and who we need either during or after the race. Then I'll allow you to keep the horse as a token of gratitude." the Sultan offered.

"Sultan, I'm honored. Thank you, I will not fail. I give you my word." Fahd replied when he stood the rest of the way up.

"See to it that you don't Fahd, now leave me." the Sultan said as he dismissed him.

Fahd walked out of the room and walked toward the stables in order to pick out his steed. He finally made it to his destination and then started to study them one by one. He checked their legs for any injuries. So far he didn't find any. At the moment, Fahd seemed very satisfied with the horses.

After a while, Fahd finally chosen his steed and then mounted it as he rode to the starting area of the race.

The Sultan watched Fahd ride away from the balcony. He knew that he was one of the best riders he knew. He then walked to his concubines' chambers. "Malika."

Malika looked towards the other concubines and made them leave her and the Sultan alone. "You need me my Sultan?"

The Sultan grinned as he propped his elbows back on the main bed. "Yes Malika, I do need you."

The head concubine smirked back as she sauntered her way towards him and then stopped within mere inches of his body. "Same as before?"

"Not quite, but maybe this time something a bit different." the Sultan replied as he sat up and pulled her close.

"Sultan, I am wondering something." Malika said as she stared into his eyes.

The Sultan ran his free hand in her hair, "Yes? What is it that you wish to know?"

"I hear that the one you're looking for has the talisman inside of her. Once she and the ones that travel with her are captured, and after you retrieve the talisman, will I still be your queen?" Malika asked as she kept her gaze on his.

The Sultan stopped caressing her hair and his eyes changed from lust to danger.


	22. Chapter 22

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 22 

It had been hours since Kento and Kaye started out. The day drew out long and harsh. The two travelers started to become weary, not to mention hungry and thirsty. It seemed like the path that they traveled took forever.

A structure with the remains of stone statues, walls and pillars appeared before them. Time, wind and sand eroded the structure enough to make it look like an old ruin that would have been dug up by archeologists from their time.

But what was more astonishing was the fact that stood in the center was a five level fountain. Water spouted from the top level and rained down upon the remaining four. The clear blue crystal water looked so inviting.

Palm trees started to sprout sparingly around them as well as they offered shade to the weary travelers. The shade was an extreme welcome to them from the harshness of the desert heat.

A falcon flew overhead and screeched as it soared higher into the sky and peeled away from its course. Kento and Kaye watched the falcon as it flew out of sight and then they took in their surroundings.

"This couldn't be a mirage, could it?" Kaye asked when they were settling down under the shade.

Kento reached out and actually touched a palm tree, "It feels real enough to me. As long as we have shade and water, we should be ok. I just wish we had some food. I'm hungry."

Kaye gave a small laugh as she found the canteen. She walked over towards the fountain, and submerged the canteen. "I have to admit it, I'm feeling a little hungry too. But at least we'll have water, and some shade for a while."

Kento nodded as he saw her pull the canteen from the water and joined him. "We might as well rest here for a while. Then we'll start the search again."

"Kento, do you think the others are all right?" Kaye asked when she looked up towards him.

The orange Ronin gave a reassuring nod, "I'm positive that they're just fine. Besides, if anything was wrong we'd be able to sense each other through our bond from the armors."

"Yea, you're right, and I'm probably worrying too much. But we still don't know where we are." Kaye pointed out as they leaned back against a palm tree.

Kento was about to respond when he narrowed his eyes and quickly got up. "Kaye, stay behind me."

Kaye nodded and got behind Kento. She gazed ahead, her eyes narrowed as she squinted to get a better focus of what or who was out there. "Cye?"

"Kento, Kaye?" the familiar voice replied as he came closer.

"Cye. Man, it's good to see you," Kento replied in relief as he relaxed his guard.

The blue Ronin nodded back, and then took a look around the area. "Did you two run into any trouble?"

Kento smirked as the three of them sat down in the shade. "Nothing that we couldn't handle. What about you?"

Cye took a drink from the canteen, and then looked towards him. "No, except that I came across a kid that fell into an old well. I helped him out by using my armor. But then once he was back up he ran away. I tried to go after him, but he out ran me, and I lost him. That's how I ended up here."

"I guess we're not too bad off. At least the three of us are together. Now all we have to do is find Ryo and Sage, then see about figuring out where Taleb and Shaheen are. We also still need to figure out how to get Rowen out of the lamp and away from the sultan and Fahd." Kaye said as looked between them.

"Right, but we need to figure out where we are and which way to go." Cye replied as he crossed his arms.

Kento frowned slightly as he leaned back and looked up, "Well, we can't go back the way Kaye and I came, and we can't go the way that you came either Cye. So then that only leaves us two other directions to try."

Just then, a robed figure stepped out of nowhere. He walked over towards the fountain which stood in the middle of the oasis. And then he looked over towards the three travelers.

Cye looked over and saw him watching them, "Kento, Kaye, we're no longer alone."

The other two looked over to the same area, and saw the same thing that Cye did. The three of them carefully stood up as they kept their eyes upon the visitor.

"I don't know, and at the moment, I don't care. Kaye, stay close," Kento stated as he and the other two continued to watch their visitor carefully.

The form looked towards them sternly and motioned for them to follow.

The three still stayed where they stood. There was no way that they were going to go anywhere with someone they didn't know.

The form narrowed his eyes, and then motioned harshly towards Kento and then himself.

Kento smirked in amusement, "You've got to be kidding? He's actually challenging me? I'm so going to enjoy this."

Kaye looked between her husband and their visitor, "Kento, just be careful, we don't know anything about this guy."

The orange Ronin looked at her and smirked with a wink, "Don't worry, I'll be fine, and I promise not to hurt him too much. You just make sure to stay with Cye."

Kaye gave Kento a small nod and then watched as Kento faced off with their visitor.

Cye moved closer to his sister and looked a bit more closely at Kento's opponent. He frowned a little when the wind picked up and revealed something on the visitor's clothing. It was the same symbol that Kento wore on the back of his clothing.

"Cye? What is it?" Kaye asked when she saw her brother's frown.

"The guy Kento is facing has the same symbol Kento has on his back," Cye replied as he motioned to the area where she saw it too.

Meanwhile, back inside the sultan's castle, Fahd decided to pay Rowen and Dammar another visit. "Dammar."

The genie glanced over towards him, "What is it you want Fahd?"

"Is your replacement ready to fulfill his role?" Fahd inquired when he looked at the lamp.

"His transformation is complete if that is what you're asking," Dammar replied when he saw Fahd as he took the lamp in his hands. "What are you planning to do? Are you thinking of testing his new powers?"

Fahd raised a brow towards him, "You're an all powerful genie. What do you think?"

Dammar nodded as he crossed his arms, "With Strata's humanity and virtue, it'll be hard for you to control him completely."

"So then, what do you suggest?" Fahd asked when he looked over towards him.


	23. Chapter 23

Realistic Fantasy  
Ch 23 

"I suggest that it might be in your best interest to seize the last item needed in order to free Dammar." a female voice said out of nowhere. "Then he'll be free and the one who is residing in the lamp now will be there for eternity."

Fahd narrowed his eyes at the woman that entered, "Who asked for your opinion woman?"

"I asked her to join us. Do you have a problem with that Fahd?" the sultan inquired when he brought Malika closer to him.

Fahd shook his head, "No your eminence, I don't have a problem with her being here."

The sultan smirked, "Good, now Malika, did you have a way to retrieve the last item we require?"

"I do actually, you said that the talisman that you need is inside of the moubarak's body Fahd." Malika stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Yes that is what I sensed Shaheen has done with it. I'm not entirely sure of what purpose he had in mind to hide it in that girl." Fahd replied when he crossed his arms.

"And your men still had no luck in finding them, nor have the horsemen that were sent. Is that also correct?" Malika asked as mischief danced in her eyes.

"You're starting to test my patience woman," Fahd growled in annoyance. "What is your point?"

"My point is quite simple. You want to test out the new genie who now resides inside of the lamp. Well then, why not wish her here?" Malika suggested, "Then you wouldn't have to waste so much time in searching for her now would you."

A frown crept upon Fahd's face as he lowered his arms. "But what about the race? I thought that we were going to use that in order to flush them out of hiding?"

'Simpleton,' Malika thought sarcastically as she and the sultan watched as Fahd reached over for the lamp and picked it up.

"We can still use the race to our advantage. You will still enter it, but when you do and you come across the visitors. Tell them that we have the girl. I wouldn't doubt that they'll surrender themselves to you. They won't cause you any trouble as long as they know we have their friends. From what you told me, they wouldn't want any harm to come to them. So they'll be an easy capture for you Fahd." the sultan replied as a dangerous glint went off in his eyes.

"He does have a point master. It would be easier this way," Dammar agreed when he looked at him.

Fahd gave a nod in response and then rubbed the lamp as Rowen appeared before them.

"Dammar, I need your assistance for your replacements first wish," Fahd said as a spark went off in his eyes.

Rowen definitely did not like the look of this in the least. He frowned deeply as he crossed his arms. "Whatever it is, I'm not going to help you. So you can just forget it."

"You don't have much choice in the matter. See, you are a genie, so you don't have free will. Then that means you do what we say. You have to grant our wishes no matter what." the sultan replied with a dangerous smirk.

"Now genie, I wish for you to have the girl that was with your party before you got in the way to appear before us." Fahd said.

Rowen's eyes widened when he realized who he referred to. He then frowned deeply as he closed his eyes. 'Forgive me.'

Meanwhile back at the oasis, Cye was just about to call out to Kento when Kaye started to vanish.

"Cye, what's happening?" Kaye asked as she felt her heart race when she looked at him in concern.

The blue Ronin frowned deeply as he was shocked from what was going on. He tried to grab onto his sister, but when he tried, his hands went right through her. Cye snapped his attention over towards Kento as he called out to him. "Kento! Kento, something's happening!"

The orange Ronin looked back and didn't even give his opponent a second thought as he ran back to them. "Kaye!"

"Kento!" Kaye exclaimed just as she vanished from their sight.

Kento skidded to a stop as his eyes widened in disbelief. "Cye, what?! Where did she go?!"

"I…I don't know. One minute she was here and the next she's gone," Cye replied in astonishment.

Kento growled when he whirled around and saw that the same guy he was suppose to face off against still stood where he was. "You! You know what happened! Where is she? Where is my wife?"

The stranger just stood there, his eyes narrowed a little. He then turned his back on them and started to walk away.

"Hey! Get back here! Where do you think you're going!?" Kento shouted as he charged him.

"Kento! Wait!" Cye exclaimed as he ran after him. He was just as concerned about his sister as Kento was, but running after this guy he knew wasn't the best idea. They had no idea if they were headed to a trap or not. But he knew, once Kento made up his mind there was no way to change it, especially when it came to the ones he holds close to him. He was always stubborn, he knew that he'd never change in that aspect.

The stranger ducked inside behind one of the statues and then disappeared.

A few moments later, Kento arrived at the same statue. He started to look around it in order to see where the guy disappeared to.

Cye finally caught up to him, "Kento…"

The orange Ronin looked at him with a deep frown. His eyes showed a mix of anger and concern. "Cye, we have to find him. It could be possible that he knows what happened to Kaye."

"Kento, I want to find her as much as you do. But rushing in won't help matters. We have to stick together." Cye replied as he tried to reason with him.

Kento closed his eyes and sighed. He then opened them and gave Cye a nod. "Alright, you win, but if he was involved with Kaye's disappearance, he's going to have a lot of answering to do."

"Fair enough, now, let's see about finding where he disappeared to," Cye replied.

The two started to look around the statue. For a while they couldn't find anything. Then just as Cye pushed on a part of the statue it moved. They stepped back and let it open all the way. There was a passage behind it. They looked at each other and nodded before they entered. Cye and Kento traveled down the corridor for at least ten minutes before they ended up at what seemed like a bare room.

"Great. Just great, he's not here," Kento grumbled, "I thought for sure that we'd find him."

"Come on Kento, it isn't like he could have just disappeared in thin air." Cye replied, "I'm sure he has to be here somewhere."

Just before Kento was going to reply the floor opened up under them and they plummeted down a dark tunnel as the floor above them closed.


	24. Chapter 24

Realistic Fantasy

Ch 24

Within a few moments, Kaye felt her arms being firmly secured by the sultan's personal guards. Her eyes narrowed angrily as she was trying to break free. "If you know what's good for you, you'd let me go!"

The sultan looked coldly at her, and then struck her across the face. "Be silent woman. You will speak only if you're spoken to. Is that understood?"

Kaye growled a little, "You son of a bitch."

"I told you that she was feisty my eminence," Fahd reminded him with a smirk.

"So she is, the girl will be a fresh breath around here," the sultan replied as he raised a brow in interest. "But Fahd, how can you be so sure that this girl has within her the last time we need?"

"I'll be more than happy to show you," Fahd replied when he produced the book and motioned for the guards to bring her closer to him and the lamp. As they did the markings on Kaye's body were appearing.

As soon as he saw this, the sultan knew that the immortal kept his word. "Well done Fahd. Again, you have came through on what you've promised.

He gave a slight bow, "Thank you eminence, what would you like them to do with her in the meantime?"

The sultan thought about it for a while, "For now, take her to the dungeon. Then find a way to extract the talisman from her body."

Rowen had more than enough, he growled deep in his throat, "Hey, that's it! You can't treat my friend like that! Let her go or else!"

"Or else what, genie? You can't exact revenge, it's forbidden, or don't you remember?" Dammar inquired as he looked over towards him.

Rowen closed his eyes and frowned deeply, "No, I haven't forgotten. But once our friends get here you'll have much to answer for."

"Rowen, it's going to be alright," Kaye said as she gazed over towards him.

The blue haired Ronin turned his attention towards her. He could see her kanji of determination flare slightly. He gave a small nod as he understood. He watched as the sultan's guards escorted her to the dungeon.

Kento frowned deeply as he groaned. He put a hand on the side of his head, "Ow, anyone get the license number of that truck?"

"About time you woke up, I was starting to worry," Cye said when he looked over towards him in relief.

"Aw, come on Cye. You know me better than that. It'll take more than a fall to take me out." Kento replied, "Just where are we? Where did that guy go? Once we find him, I'll make him tell us what happened to Kaye."

"You two are not ready to go anywhere at the moment," a voice said out of the blue.

Kento and Cye frowned deeply as they looked at each other. "Who's there?"

"I'm surprised that you've forgotten us already," Shaheen replied as he and Taleb entered the room.

"How could we forget? You're the one that started all of this. If it wasn't for you, then we wouldn't be separated. And Rowen and Kaye wouldn't be in danger." Kento growled.

"You don't need to speak to him like that! Where is your respect?" Taleb shot back angrily.

"Respect!?" Kento exclaimed in disbelief but then was stopped short when he saw Cye shake his head.

"Arguing like this won't help us to figure out how to find the others, and it definitely won't help Rowen and Kaye." Cye reasoned when he looked over at his brother-in-law.

Kento sat back against the wall and crossed his arms as he didn't say anything more.

Cye then looked over at the immortal and Taleb, "Kento did have a point. Where are we exactly?"

"We are in the underground city that has been buried for decades. The only reason why the two of you are in beds instead of being buried under tons of debris is because of him." Shaheen explained as he motioned to the guy that Kento was about to fight.

Kento's eyes went wide and then narrowed as he shot forward, "You!"

"His name is Adel, he has the same marking on him as you do on your back. That in itself proves he's an ally. He doesn't speak much, but his actions carry on more than his words. He was the one that brought the two of you here." Taleb told them.

"I guess thanks are in order. Thank you Adel for bringing us here." Cye said and then glanced over at Kento.

The orange Ronin raised a brow, and then looked over at Adel, "Yea, thanks, I guess."

"You'll have to excuse my friend, he's not himself," Cye apologized, "He's just worried."

"We know. Shaheen felt a high source of magic being used not too long ago." Taleb replied with a slight nod.

"It means that the sultan and Fahd have made their first wish with the new genie." Shaheen said in a matter of fact tone. "I'm also certain that somehow Fahd has proven that your wife carries the last item."

"As long as she still has it inside of her body, no harm shall become of her," Taleb explained. "We need to come up with a plan for our next strike. Fahd knows that the ones he sent to destroy you and your friends have failed. He has already taken care of them. Trust me, you don't want to know what he does to those that fail him."

"So then what are we to do? I'm not going to sit around here! You can just forget it!" Kento exclaimed as he frowned deeply.

"In a few hours the great race will be starting. I would have no doubt that you'll find your other two friends at the starting gate." Shaheen informed them. "You'll need to get to the starting gate before the race begins."

Kento raised his brow at him in disbelief, "You've got to be kidding me? There is no way I'm getting back on a horse. I've had my fill of them."

Adel shook his head at him, "Then you don't want your wife or friends back as badly as you believe."

The orange Ronin growled as he shot up to his feet, "Don't you question me on how I feel towards my wife and friends! Ever! I'll make you eat those words right here and now!"

"Wait! I'm sure that Adel didn't mean for it to come out the way it did. But he does have a point. In order to be reunited with the ones you care for, you must do what must be done. Are you up to it?" Shaheen asked, "Will you be able to do what it takes to get them back?"

Kento backed off, but he was still a bit miffed, "You bet I am. So, where are these horses that we're suppose to ride?"

Cye sighed in relief, he could definitely understand where he was coming from. He felt the same concern as well, but now wasn't the time to fight or lose their cool.

"Come with me, and I'll show you to the stables," Adel replied as he turned his back to them and walked out of the room.

The others followed Adel. They were amazed on how many horses were actually there. "Choose your stallion, and then Shaheen and Taleb will guide you to the race."

Cye frowned when he saw that Adel was leaving, "Wait, where are you going?"

"I must go and meet with the others if we are to plan to somehow save this city and overthrow the sultan." Adel replied as he left the stables.

"Shaheen, I've been wondering something," Cye started to say as he was saddling his horse.

The immortal glanced over at him, "Yes?"

"What'll happen to Kaye once the talisman is removed from her? Will Dammar be free, and will Rowen end up being a genie forever?" Cye asked as he bit his lip.

Shaheen frowned deeply as he tightened the stirrups, "Depending on how Fahd will extract the talisman from her will be on how she'll fair. Yes, Dammar will be free and your friend will forever be a genie. I'm sorry. You have no idea of how sorry I am."

"I refuse to believe that there isn't some way for this Dammar to be captured again, and be sent back to the lamp." Kento shot back as he mounted.

Taleb frowned a bit as he glanced over at the immortal and then mounted as well. "There is one way. It's called the crystal of Enx."

"What's this crystal you're talking about?" Cye inquired as he and Shaheen finally mounted as well.

"It's the only thing that can capture things of pure magic. But it hasn't been around for years. No one is sure of where it's hiding." Taleb replied as they started to ride out.

"That's not entirely true Taleb," Shaheen replied, "There is word that it could be found somewhere in the path of the great race. That is why it's imperative for you to be in this race. It's the only way to free your friends, and to find the others."

"Shaheen. Why didn't you tell me this before?" Taleb asked with a deep frown.

"Because I didn't think it was going to be needed, but now I know that I was wrong. I realize that after all these centuries I have been repenting for my mistakes. Now I'm more than ready to make up for them." Shaheen replied as they were now riding out in the open desert.


	25. Chapter 25

Realistic Fantasy

Ch 25

Hundreds of huge tents were set up sparingly around each other. Riders from every area of the seven deserts were represented in the great race. Each caravan were making sure that everything was ready. The riders checked and double checked their supplies.

Little by little, riders were starting to gather towards the starting line. A blond rider narrowed his eyes, and almost did a double take when he thought he recognized someone not too far away. 'Ryo?' Sage thought and then felt relieved when he saw him turn around and looked straight at him.

Ryo grinned in relief, "Sage," he ran over and greeted his friend. "Aw man, it's good to see that you're alright."

Sage grinned back with a nod, "Yes, I'm fine. It's good to see that you're alright as well. Hey have you seen any of the others?"

The red Ronin shook his head, "I just hope that they're ok."

"Hey, I'm sure that they're just fine. I bet we might even find them in the race too." Sage reasoned.

Ryo frowned a bit, "This whole thing hasn't felt right since it started."

Sage gave a nod as they walked with their horses to the starting line, "I know what you mean. We are out of our element here. I'm afraid to say this, but I think the longer we stay, the shorter our time for us to be able to go home exists."

"And we're still not even close to figuring out how to get Rowen away from the sultan and out of that lamp." Ryo pointed out as they mounted.

"I hope that Kento, Kaye, and Cye made it here. The race is about to start soon." Sage said when he motioned to a few elders that were standing at the top of one of the two pillars.

"It's too hard to tell for sure. There are too many riders." Ryo replied as he tried to look around for them.

Sage closed his eyes and concentrated, "I can sense Kento's and Cye's aura, but this is strange."

Ryo frowns deeply at him, "What's strange? Sage?"

The green Ronin opened his eyes and frowned deeply as well, "I can't sense Kaye's."

"Man, this place is packed! How are we going to find Ryo and Sage through all of them?" Kento inquired with a deep frown.

"Don't worry Kento, we'll find them. They have to be around here somewhere." Cye replied in reassurance.

Shaheen studied them, "Isn't there someway for you two to try and sense them or something?"

"Hey that's right! We can sense each other through our links!" Kento exclaimed and then glanced at the immortal. "That's the first intelligent thing I've heard you suggest."

Cye frowned deeply at his best friend, "Kento…"

The orange Ronin looked over towards him, and sighed, "Sorry, it's just…"

"I know, but don't worry things will work out, they always have before, right." Cye replied, but at the moment he wasn't sure if he was trying to assure himself or Kento.

"If we want to participate in the race, then I'd suggest we get to the starting line now." Taleb suggested as he nudged his horse towards it.

Shaheen sighed a bit with a frown, and shook his head, "I'm sorry about him. He's still not use to you and your friends being here in our time."

Kento glanced at him from the corner of his eye, "We're not too thrilled about it either. We did give our word that we'd help, but make sure you remember to keep your word to help get our friends back."

Shaheen gave a solemn nod, "I gave my word as an immortal to do whatever I can to help you. Taleb does have a point. We should be heading towards the starting line."

The three of them nudged their horses and headed for their destination. It didn't take long for them to catch up with Taleb.

"It looks like they're about to announce the rules of the race," Taleb stated when he motioned to the ones that were on top of the pillars.

The eldest of the small group moved forward, and addressed the racers, "This is a race of the strongest, the fastest, and the most clever. You'll need all of your wits and courage in order to even finish this grueling race. If a rider goes down, you can not, and I repeat, not help them. Once they go down, they are on their own. There will be check points where you may water your horses and quench your thirsts. It will take at least a full day's ride to reach the half way point. You may rest for the night, providing of course you survive long enough to make it there."

"Whatever you do, don't have your horses tire out early. If they do, then you'll be asking for trouble." Taleb told them.

Before either Kento or Cye could ask him why, there was a loud gong and the race began.

Within the racers, Fahd hung back towards the end and watched his prey ride on ahead of him. He saw all of them had made it, but he doubted that they would be able to survive the entire race. He knew that he had to pull every trick in the book, and then some in order to make sure that they never reached the finish line.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rowen was back inside of the lamp. He was angry with himself. How could he have let them wish Kaye to the palace? He tried to fight against it, but the power was stronger than anything he had ever felt. There had to be some way for him to try and get control over it before it was too late. But how? That in itself was a mystery to him. He wasn't sure on how much time passed. He didn't know how long he had been trapped inside of the lamp. Hours, or even days could have gone by.

His thoughts then shifted to his friends. How were they doing since the visit from Kaye in the dream realm? What's been happening? Were they all right? Who else knew that Kaye was here besides him, the sultan, Fahd, and the rest of the people in the palace? So many questions plagued his mind, they made it spin.

Rowen studied the lamp from every angle that was available to him. There was no way he would be able to get out unless he was called forth to grant a wish. He already read every single thing that was available, at least twice. There was no way he wanted to be confined within the lamp for eternity. He wanted out, he wanted to be free again. He had to figure out a way to try and trick the sultan and Fahd into wishing him free.

So in the meantime, he decided to try again in order to get in touch with his friends, wherever they might be. He sat down and closed his eyes. He was always curious on how Sage was able to sit down for hours on end and just meditate. Well now, he's going to have his chance to find out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the dungeon, Kaye has been trying to break free of her shackles. But in the end, it proved to be futile. Her arms and wrists were starting to feel sore from pulling and struggling so hard. She sighed a little from frustration. She tried to get a good look around, but the room was barely lit. A shiver ran up and down her spine, it was because the room was a bit damp and cold. She looked up towards the ceiling with a slight frown. Damn them for forcing Rowen to wish her to the palace.

"Is the inner prophet uncomfortable?" Fahd smirked when he walked up to her.

Kaye scowled at him and then looked away angrily.

"Come now, don't be that way. You have spirit, I'll give you that much, and you'll need it once I find a way to remove the talisman from inside of you." Fahd told her.

Kaye's eyes flared in determination as she slowly turned her attention towards him. "You haven't seen anything yet."

Fahd laughed, "Oh really? And what can you do? You're shackled to a wall and alone."

"Plenty," Kaye shot back, and then without another word, she swung her outside leg hard and fast around towards the side of Fahd's head.

Fahd was hit square on the side of his head. He staggered to the side a ways. His hand slowly went up towards his face as he felt the burning sensation. He frowned a bit when he felt something wet and sticky. He pulled back his hand and stared at it. Blood, he saw blood on his hand. His eyes flared angrily when he whipped around to face her. He seethed in extreme anger.

Kaye watched him closely. Her heart pounded with both a slight fear and excitement. She knew that there was little she could do in order to fight, but at least she was the one that struck the first blow.

The immortal rushed right up in front of her. His body extremely close. His eyes enraged. Both of his hands around her neck. He was squeezing so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

Kaye's eyes went wide as she was gasping for breath. She tried to fight him away from her. But it was in vain, because he was still holding on. Her eyes closed, once, twice, going on three times. Her body was slowing down in her struggle.

"Fahd!" An angry voice boomed from behind.


	26. Chapter 26

1Realistic Fantasy

Ch 26

Fahd released his grip around Kaye's neck and whirled around as he bowed deeply. "Sultan."

The sultan made his way down the spiral staircase and then finally made it to the landing. "I see that she has gotten the better of you."

"It was nothing my eminence, she was just lucky," Fahd replied as he cleaned up the blood and bandaged his head.

The sultan smirked as he walked closer and studied her. "I believe it was more than just luck. It seems to me that she knows how to handle herself."

Kaye glared at them as she was trying to get her breathing back under control.

The sultan reached across and caressed Kaye's face, "I've never seen a woman with golden hair before. Once Fahd removes the talisman from inside your body, I'll have you set up with the other concubines. Then you'll take up your concubine training, and who knows, maybe, I'll have you as my sultana."

Kaye pulled away from the sultan's touch as she narrowed her eyes at him.

In a secret passage, an angry set of eyes flared when she heard what the sultan proposed to Kaye. She was promised to be the sultan's wife, Malika was furious. She knew that she had to take care of this, one way or another. She slipped back through the passage and headed back to her chambers.

The sultan smirked and then turned around and faced the immortal. "Fahd, how long do you think you'll need in order to extract the talisman?"

"When you granted me access to your library, I found an ancient spell that will allow me to retrieve the talisman from wherever it's hidden. I just need a few things first in order to get ready for the extraction." Fahd replied with a dangerous twinkle in his eye.

Kaye felt her adrenaline rush through her entire body. True enough she did want the talisman out of her body, but she wasn't exactly hip to the idea of what Fahd had in mind. There was no way she wanted to keep this thing inside of her for the rest of her life either. She closed her eyes, she missed her husband, her brother, her friends.

The sultan watched as Fahd gathered what he needed. A long table with straps, which was already in the middle of the room. Some type of cauldron, a ceremonial dagger, and a griffin's feather. "I am close to having everything I need. All that is left, is a special black powder, the book, the lamp, and the inner prophet. The ceremony will be held on the night of the full moon, and you're in luck because tonight's the night. So, I would suggest you rest up, because you're going to need it." Fahd and the sultan left Kaye alone.

Kaye looked up towards the window. She started to wonder how the others were doing and if they're all right.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Malika stormed into her chambers and slammed the door shut. She walked past a few other concubines.

"It seems that Malika is possibly jealous of the sultan's new concubine in training. Especially since she was to be the sultan's next wife."

Malika became even more enraged. Within a blink of an eye, she had the person that spoke out loud pinned against the wall. Her hand pushed extremely tight against her throat. Her eyes narrowed angrily, "What was that Dalal? Care to repeat what you just said?"

Dalal tried to speak, but not a single sound was able to come out. So instead she slowly shook her head.

"That's what I thought," Malika said as she let her go and then walked away from her and sat down at her bed.

Dalal dropped to her knees. Her hands went up to her throat and rubbed it for a while as she was getting her breathing under control.

"Soon enough, Fahd will have the talisman out of the inner prophet's body…" Malika started to say.

Dalal looked over at her, "And what? You think that it'll be different once it's finished? You know as well as the rest of us nothing will be back to the way things were."

"I'm not a fool. That is why I say we should take advantage of what we can while we can." Malika replied with a smirk.

"Malika, we all know that the sultan is the most powerful man in all of the seven deserts. I don't see Fahd giving up anything to the sultan, and once Dammar is freed, you know what'll happen then." Dalal reminded her.

"Yes, I do. That is why it'll be good for us to plan out our next strategy very carefully. So far, everything has been working. With the exception of course the return of the inner prophet, the ones that travel with her, and that no good Shaheen still around. But I wouldn't doubt that they'll be too busy with fighting each other that they'll totally forget about us. Which will of course, play in our favor." Malika replied with a dangerous smirk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(AN: Sorry people, I didn't realize until I opened up the last chapter of what I've done with Fahd. I put him in two places at once. So, I'm hoping that this part of the chapter will help clarify things a bit.)

As Fahd continued to hang back in the race, his mind drifted back to a few hours before the race started, and the events at the palace. His memories flashed back to when he and Dammar talked. They were devising a scheme in order for him to be in two places at once.

"Fahd, you do realize that once this spell is cast, you'll only be at half strength since you'll be split into two." Dammar pointed out to him.

"Yes, of course I realize it. But it's the only way that our plan will work. I have to be in the race in order to keep an eye on those meddlers, as well as staying here in order to get the talisman out of the moubarak's body." Fahd replied in slight annoyance.

"Then let's get to it. But I also have to remind you that once you have become two of the same person, you only have until after you deliver your message and then you'll become whole again." Dammar said.

Fahd gave a nod, and then waited until Dammar spoke the incantation.

A dark shadow crept from head to toe on the immortal's body. The shadow then shifted to the side and started to slowly dissolve. Within moments, a second Fahd stood right beside the original. Everything with the doppelganger was exactly the same from the physical features, voice, all the way inside to his powers. The two immortals looked at each other and smirked dangerously. True enough neither of them felt at full power because of what Dammar explained to them. But at the moment it didn't matter, he knew he was going to have fun with this one way or another. Fahd's double vanished and then appeared with the horse the sultan gave him to ride.

A few loud shouts and whistles brought Fahd's thoughts back to the present. He smirked as his eyes glint evilly. He loved it when he messed with peoples' minds. To him it was more important to be involved first hand rather than watching from the side lines. He looked up and saw that a few hours have passed since then. The sun was starting to set, and the first resting area was only a few miles ahead. He knew that his prey would stop there for the night and then continue at first light. He kicked the sides of his horse, and it picked up speed as they passed a couple of other riders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dammar felt a little drained from the spell he placed upon Fahd. It's been centuries since he placed a spell of that magnitude upon anyone. He decided to retire back into the lamp for a while.

Rowen opened his eyes and saw Dammar returning. "Oh, look who decided to drop in? and without an invitation. How rude."

"If I were you, I'd be careful on how you use that flippant tongue of yours." Dammar growled in annoyance.

"Sorry, but I tend to get a bit edgy when I've been cooped up in small spaces for an extended period of time." Rowen shot back. "Besides, I thought one of you said that two genies couldn't occupy the same lamp at the same time?"

Dammar gave a slight nod, "You're correct, but technically you're not a full genie yet. But Fahd and the sultan are taking steps in order to rectify the situation."

Rowen frowned deeply, "You're talking about getting the talisman out of Kaye's body."

Dammar laughed, "Correct, and tonight during the full moon, Fahd will get that talisman out of her. Then shortly after, I'll be free and you'll be the one stuck in here for the next five thousand years."

The blue Ronin narrowed his eyes angrily, "I don't plan on sticking around in this lamp for that long, or very much longer if my friends have anything to say about it."

"Like you have a choice," Dammar replied with a sneer.


	27. Chapter 27

Realistic Fantasy

ch 27

"My friends! I believe now would be a good time to rest, and this would be the best place to be." Shaheen pointed out when they came upon an oasis. He dismounted and then lead his horse over to the water and let him drink.

The others dismounted as well and followed his lead. Once the horses were secured, they sat down and leaned back against the trees which surrounded the oasis.

"I suggest we take turns standing guard. Ever since the races first began, others have tried almost every trick in the book to make sure that the other competitors don't finish." Taleb started to explain.

"It doesn't sound like things have changed much between your time and ours." Sage rationalized when he looked over at him.

Shaheen gave a nod, "It's more dangerous to race at night than during the day. Granted, it isn't as hot and humid, but it's just as deadly."

Kento finally spoke up, "Why don't you tell the others about the Enx crystal."

Ryo and Sage looked over at their friend. "Kento, what are you talking about?"

"I'll explain, when Kaye disappeared, and Kento and I fell through some kind of trap door. We ended up at some kind of underground city. They found us and Shaheen told us that if Dammar is free, then there is a chance for him to be sent back into the lamp." Cye started to explain.

"It's called the crystal of Enx. It's a magical item which can entrap any kind of magical entity no matter how powerful. Once the magical entity is captured within the crystal, then they are either trapped in it for eternity or in Dammar's case, sent back to the lamp for another life time." Shaheen finished as he looked around at each of them.

"Shaheen informed us that the crystal of Enx could be found somewhere along the great race. Where exactly, I'm not entirely for certain." Taleb stated with a frown.

Sage studied the immortal, there was something he suspected Shaheen wasn't telling them again. Ever since they met up with this immortal in their time, he hasn't been exactly straight with them. So what was he hiding this time? "Shaheen, you know where it's located don't you."

The immortal glanced at Sage and then settled his gaze upon the setting sun. "Yes, I do know its location. It's in a place called the sands of despair. It's a valley where travelers don't dare go unless it was the absolute last resort."

"I don't care! It isn't like we have a lot of choices here. My wife, and our friend are trapped with that loon of a so called sultan, and we're in the middle of a frickin' desert!" Kento shot back in annoyance.

Cye looked over towards Shaheen, "Usually, I'm not much for fighting. But, there are lives on the line. I'm agreeing with Kento on this. We need to take the fight to them if we stand any chance of winning."

"Without Rowen, it'll be difficult to call upon the Inferno." Ryo pointed out as they were starting to formulate somewhat of a battle plan.

"Would you be able to call it if we were inside of the palace?" Sage asked when he looked over at him curiously.

"It could be a possibility. It worked before when you three were held captive in the Dynasty. I don't see why it wouldn't work again." Ryo replied with a nod.

"How long is the race?" Cye asked when he looked over towards Shaheen and Taleb.

"If someone that enters this race survives the entire thing, then in its entirety it'll take a few days at least." Taleb told them in a matter of fact tone. "Why?"

"Well, as long as the sultan and Fahd are looking for us. More in likely they've figured out we're in the race. Maybe we can use that in our favor. They wouldn't expect us to take it to them during the race right." Ryo replied.

"So let me guess, while the four of you storm the palace. Taleb and I are to try and get the crystal of Enx?" Shaheen asked.

Sage looked at him and gave a nod, "It would make sense, since the two of you know the lay of the land better than us. You'd be able to find it faster while we keep things busy at the palace."

Kento looked at them in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding me. You're going to trust these two in getting something that important?"

"It's like you said Kento, we don't have any other choice." Cye reasoned as he put a comforting hand upon his brother-in-law's shoulder.

The orange Ronin closed his eyes with a deep frown and then gave a nod as he opened them. "All right Cye," He looked around at the others, "so then when do we do this?"

"Best time would be just before the sun starts to rise. Then it'll still be dark enough to give you cover, but it'll also give you some light in order to see where you're going." Shaheen suggested.

Ryo looked over at the immortal, "Earlier, you said something about a ceremony that takes place during a full moon."

The immortal gave a nod, "Yes, the extraction of the talisman, and the containment of the new genie who is connected to the lamp. What are you trying to get at?"

"When is the next full moon?" Ryo inquired.

"I'll be more than happy to answer your question."

Shaheen frowned deeply as he quickly stood up. "Fahd!"

He smirked while he looked down at them from his horse. "I wouldn't try anything, not if you want to see your friends again. Now then, to answer your question. The next full moon is tonight. Once the moon is at its zenith that is when I'll extract the talisman from the inner prophet. Granted, it'll be messy and more in likely painful, but I'm sure that she'll come through. And then once the ceremony is completed, your blue-haired friend will be confined to the lamp for eternity. Here's the kicker, Dammar will be free! But you already knew that bit of information. I just love torturing you with it."

"Why...you...bloody monster!" Cye seethed angrily.

Ryo narrowed his eyes at Fahd, "We promise you this, once we make back to the palace there will be no place where you or your sultan will be able to hide. You can have all the magic you want, but in the end it won't help. We'll be coming for you."

Needless to say, Fahd was very amused by Ryo's words. "We'll be waiting. But know this, once you've entered there will be no turning back. There will be no escape for any of you. Count on it."

"Just watch your back Fahd," Sage warned as he narrowed his eyes.

"Oh, and just to be a sport. I'll give you one last look of our guests." Fahd replied as he magically produced an illusion of Rowen inside the lamp with Dammar, as well as Kaye in the dungeon chained. "Ok, I think that's enough of a show, and my time is up. My work is done here. Bye now."

"Get back here!" Kento yelled angrily, "Coward!" He slammed his fist into a tree and it toppled over.

"Kento, I know how angry you are. But this won't help them. We're just as angry as you. We have to keep our heads clear. We can't be reckless, not now. Now when we're this close in freeing them." Sage said as he tried to reason with him. "Rowen and Kaye wouldn't want this, you know it."

Taleb spoke softly to Shaheen, "Remind me not to get him really angry with me. I don't want to end up like that tree."

"I don't think you have to worry about it. I've already been on the receiving end, and I'll tell you what, it isn't fun." Shaheen replied quietly back.

Kento glanced back at them, "What are you two whispering about?"

The two of them came to attention very quickly. "Nothing." Shaheen responded quickly.

"Yes what he said," Taleb replied with a 'oh boy we're dead' expression.

The orange Ronin turned his gaze away from them and just left them alone. He was having a headache.

Shaheen and Taleb dropped to the ground in relief and leaned back against a boulder.

"Shaheen, is there any possible way for us to make it to the palace before the ceremony takes place?" Ryo asked in concern.

"No, I'm sorry. We wouldn't be able to make it in time. There's too much distance between here and the palace. Besides, if we go tonight, they'll be expecting us. It's better to stick with the plan and head out in the morning." Shaheen replied.

Once the message was delivered to them, Fahd was complete once again. He felt a little weak from his two halves being merged back into one. He needed a little time to regain his strength. He looked into the sky and saw that he had a couple of hours before the moon would be at its zenith. He went to find the sultan. "Eminence, it has been done. The message has been sent."

The sultan smirked as his eyes danced dangerously. "Good. No doubt they'll be on their way soon enough. It won't matter, by the time they arrive, it will have been too late."


	28. Chapter 28

Realistic Fantasy

ch 28

Hours passed since Fahd returned to the palace. He was now fully charged and more than ready to get the ceremony started. He motioned for a couple of the guards to bring Kaye to the long table and then secure her to it with the long straps. He smirked when he saw her try to struggle free. Fahd had the cauldron set up the the head of the long table, torches were lit around them in a circle. The guards secured Kaye to the long table and then stepped away. Fahd turned to her and smiled in amusement as his eyes danced dangerously. "Don't worry, it'll all be over before you know it."

Kaye frowned deeply and then turned her head away from him. She was starting to wonder where the others were, as well as trying to figure out a way to get Rowen and possibly escape.

The sultan and Malika came down the stairs and stood before him with the book and lamp in hand. "Is it time Fahd?"

Fahd looked up at them and gave a nod as he took his place in front of the cauldron. "Everything is set. Malika, I'll need for you to stand on my left while you sultan stand on my right. I'm going to need the items close to each other in order to make this go along smoothly."

As Malika and the sultan walked to their places, Fahd took up the ceremonial dagger, black powder and the griffin's feather in hand and walked back to where he stood before. "All powerful and mighty Dammar, come forth and be witness to your freedom!"

Within that moment, the lamp shook. Dammar materialized outside of the lamp. The genie also brought Rowen out of it as well. The two of them hovered above them.

Rowen frowned deeply as he looked upon his friend in concern. He saw the markings which were on Kaye's body as they came alive and pulsated in response to being so close to the lamp and the book. "Kaye."

She looked up towards him, "Rowen."

"All right that's more than enough from the two of you. Now then let's get started." Fahd chanted a few phrases as he threw the black powder into the cauldron. Then he added the griffin's feather. He looked up towards the window as the moon was at its zenith. A ray of light poured inside and it marked the place on Kaye's body where Fahd was to cut out the talisman. He saw the location and then smirked as he took the ceremonial dagger and plunged it into her right side and started to cut down a ways.

Kaye yelled out from the intense pain. Her eyes squeezed tightly shut as her kanji flashed wildly upon her forehead. She felt Fahd's hand go inside the incision and searched out for the talisman.

While this was going on, Cye yelled out in his sleep. Cye's yell of pain woke up the others. They quickly moved to him and saw a pool of blood starting to form. The blue Ronin thrashed around in his sleep as he continued to yell. "Just as I feared, it's the ceremony. But I don't understand why this one is feeling the pain and blood pooling beside him." Shaheen said in confusion.

Sage quickly knelt over by Cye and put his hands upon him as he closed his eyes while he was trying to keep Cye alive.

Ryo glanced over at Shaheen, "It's because Cye and Kaye have a special bond. They can feel each others pain."

"So then, whatever is happening to one, the other can feel it?" Taleb asked.

"Isn't that what Ryo just said?! Now, shut your mouth so Sage can concentrate." Kento shot back as he kept his gaze on Cye and Sage.

Taleb definitely didn't like the way Kento snapped at him, he was about to reply but he decided against it for the time being. So he waited and watched along with the others.

After a short time of searching, Fahd finally pulled it out. He threw the dagger into the cauldron and then turned around and showed them the last item which would be used to free Dammar.

"Malika, hand me the book, and then within moments, Dammar will finally be free." Fahd stated when he looked at her.

"Do it Malika," the sultan ordered, "Or do you think you can risk disobeying your sultan's orders?"

"No, of course not my sultan. I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing." Malika presented the book to Fahd and watched him take it from her.

Fahd placed the talisman in the center of the book, and the mystical bindings were dissolved. The book dropped open and then a huge gust of wind rose up within the dungeon. It blew out the torches and then went through the window. Within a few moments Dammar no longer had shackles on his wrists they were now on Rowen as he was now confined to the lamp for five thousand years.

"I'm free! I'm finally free!" Dammar yelled out as he grew and grew until he towered above them.

Rowen couldn't believe it. They actually pulled it off. 'I can't sense the others. I can't sense my armor.'

Kaye's kanji faded once the pain finally ceased. Her breathing was a little shallow as she winced from the wound on her side. She looked at Rowen, her heart dropped when she saw the full transformation take place. Rowen was no longer human, he was an actual genie. "Return my friend back to the way he was."

The sultan laughed when he looked over towards her. "Don't be absurd. Once he becomes a genie, he is one for eternity. There is no way for him to return to his human form."

"I refuse to believe it."

"Believe it girl. There is no turning back not now, not ever. I won't be a prisoner of that lamp any longer! I am free and I intend to stay that way." Dammar replied with a smirk as he shrunk down to human size.

Fahd motioned for the guards to clean Kaye's wound and then dress it. He then motioned for them to take her away.

"Hey! Where are they taking her!?" Rowen exclaimed angrily.

"She has served her purpose, so she's no longer needed." Fahd replied.

Rowen's eyes narrowed into angry slits, "Why you dirty... If anything happens to her... I'll..."

The sultan smirked at him, "You can do nothing. A genie can't have revenge, remember. You can only do what I say because I have your lamp. Now, get back inside, you're becoming annoying." The sultan lifted the lamp in front of him and it drew Rowen inside of it. "There, now he won't be a problem. I'll put this in a safe place until it's time to take him out. You've done very well for yourself Fahd. Have a pick of any concubine you wish as your reward. Dammar, you may stay here and be treated as royalty. Malika, retire to the other concubines. It is late, and I am feeling tired."

Fahd watched as the sultan walked up the stairs with the lamp. No doubt he knew the sultan would have the lamp somewhere in his chambers. But the book and talisman would be his, and as long as he had them, he knew he held the upper hand. He then watched Dammar and Malika go up as well. He stayed back for a little longer and then decided to retire for the night.

The guards escorted Kaye to a small room in one of the towers and threw her inside as they locked the door and stood guard. She winced from the landing as she held her side. Kaye glanced around the room and saw a small bed and half a window. She carefully made it to the window and looked out. After a while she finally made her way to the bed and laid down and succumbed to sleep.

Finally, Sage opened his eyes and moved his hands away from Cye's body. "Cye.."

The blue Ronin opened his eyes and looked around at the others. "I'm feeling better, thanks Sage."

The green Ronin gave a nod and then sat back. "Now what? I'm guessing Fahd got the talisman out of Kaye by now."

"You are correct. Now your blue haired friend is connected to the lamp, our plans have changed. It looks like we have to abandon the great race and retrieve the Enx now and raid the sultan's palace tonight." Shaheen suggested when he looked at each of them.

"You four should remember the way to get back to the palace. Shaheen and I will go and retrieve the Enx. We need to move quickly if we stand a chance to reverse what has been done." Taleb replied as he and Shaheen stood.

"It's about time you two came to your senses." Kento said when he looked over at them.

"Kento, now isn't the time to get into it," Ryo replied and then looked over at Cye. "Do you think you can travel in your condition?"

Cye carefully stood up and then looked at him. "Yeah, I think so. But what makes you think we won't be seen once we enter the city? No doubt the sultan still has a bounty on our heads."

"Then the four of you will need a disguise. I have just the disguise in mind." Fahd replied as he chanted something and then presented them with long hooded cloaks. "Unfortunately, with such short notice, this will have to do. Quickly now."

"You don't have to tell us twice." Kento replied as he and the others put them on and then mounted their horses.

Fahd and Taleb watched as the Ronins rode away. "Do you think that they stand a chance?"


	29. Chapter 29

Realistic Fantasy

Ch 29

Fahd yawned as he was finally inside his chambers. He walked over to the table on the far side of the room and put down the talisman and the book. He then walked over to his bed and laid down. He felt his eyes closing as he settled in for the night. He was more than proud of himself for what he pulled off. All of his scheming paid off in his advantage. Now he had been rewarded by the sultan as he knew he would be his adviser from here on in.

Malika on the other hand was more than furious. She was already back in the main concubine chamber. She hoped that the ceremony would take the girl's life, but Fahd made sure that it didn't. She also knew her sultan was favoring the girl over her. She had to put an end to it once and for all. What the perfect opportunity to do it. The girl was weak from the ceremony and no one was around to stop her from carrying out her plan. The sultan promised her that she would be his sultana, not this stranger. That alone fueled her anger. Now, all she had to do was figure out how to end the girl's life one way or another.

Shaheen watched them go along with Taleb. He frowned deeply, "I guess we'll find out. Come along, we have the Enx to retrieve."

Taleb frowned deeply, "But won't it be heavily guarded?"

The immortal shook his head, "No, not at night. Only during the day. They wouldn't expect anyone to try for it now. Especially during the race. It's the perfect time."

"Then that means we'll have to..." Taleb started to say as he realized the importance of what's going on.

"Yes, time is of the essence. I know I said that what we're about to do is the last resort." Shaheen replied.

"Alright, I'm ready when you are." Taleb said, and then both of them spoke an incantation. Taleb's eyes phased black as his hands glowed and a magical compass appeared before him.

Shaheen on the other hand morphed into a white falcon and perched upon Taleb's shoulder as he was now hovering from the ground. Taleb got a fix on the Enx and off they went.

The connection between the compass and the Enx was getting stronger the closer they came. "It's just over this last rise."

The falcon screeched in reply and then took flight as Taleb waited at the peak of the dune. He watched Shaheen fly high into the sky and then dove to where the Enx was buried. He then floated over to where it was hidden. He hovered the compass over to his left hand and was digging sand out of the way with his right. He reached in and fished it out. Taleb held it up to the moon, "Well, we found it, now all we have to do is figure out how it works."

Shaheen screeched back, and just as Taleb and Shaheen were about to leave they had a major obstacle in their way. Taleb narrowed his eyes. "Wonderful, and just when things can't go bad enough. This will delay us even more." He put the Enx in his pouch and got ready to defend himself.

"Hey, do you think these disguises will actually work?" Kento asked as they continued to ride to the city.

"We don't have much choice in the matter Kento. This would have to do in the short amount of time we have." Sage replied as he glanced over at him.

Ryo looked over at Cye, "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing better. With Sage healing me, I don't feel extreme pain any more. Just a little sore, but nothing I can't handle. I'm more concerned about Rowen and my sister." Cye replied as he glanced up at the moon.

"From what Shaheen told us once they have the Enx they would be able to trap Dammar and return him to the lamp while turning Rowen back to his human form." Sage stated.

"More in likely they won't be back in time. So I'm thinking once we get back into the city we hide where we encountered Taleb and then go from there." Ryo suggested.

Kento frowned deeply, "But they don't know where to find us will they?"

"We'll figure that out later. Right now we have to get into the city without being seen." Sage replied as he motioned to the entrance of the city straight ahead.

"There are plenty of tents set up along the front of the entrance which look like they lead all the way inside. We could just sneak in through them." Ryo pointed out as they dismounted.

The four Ronins took refuge behind a couple of dunes as their horses took off. They kept their eyes peeled for their chance to sneak inside. "Hey, I see our chance." Kento said as he was about to go for it.

"Kento, hold on. Fahd's men." Cye pointed out as they came around the corner.

The orange Ronin grumbled a little as he settled back into place.

Ryo frowned a little, "You wouldn't think there would be so many guards out considering the race is going on."

"I suppose they have their reasons, but for now we can't be concentrating on them. We need to keep alert and watch for another opening." Sage replied.

More time passed, and then just as the waiting was getting too much their opening was provided. "Hey! Look!" Cye exclaimed as he motioned to them leaving.

The four Ronins glanced at each other and then quickly got to their feet and were making their way inside by the cover provided by the neighboring tents. "Finally, man, I thought we'd have to wait forever to make it." Kento grumbled a little.

"Just be grateful that we did. I just hope that they don't see our tracks out there." Cye said.

Sage glanced out from where they were and blinked. "I don't think you have to worry about it Cye, because there isn't any."

Cye frowned as he looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"He's right, our tracks are gone. It's like they were swept away. But hey, I'm not going to argue. We might finally be getting some good luck for a change." Ryo replied.

"Or possibly mystical luck. Do you think Rowen knows we're out here?" Kento asked as they were making their way further into the city.

Sage gave a nod, "I suppose it could be possible. Let's just get there and we can sort it all out later."

The four of them continued to sneak their way around the city and then finally found the place where they met Taleb for the first time and settled for the night.

Kento sighed as he stared up at the moon. 'Kaye, Rowen, hang in there we're coming for you both.'

Malika sent a couple of the concubine to Fahd's room and another set to the sultan's. She and a few more went with her. She knew which place Fahd ordered to imprison Kaye. She lead them up the stairs while avoiding the guards. Once they arrived she sent two of them to distract the other two who were guarding Kaye's door. Once she saw they were gone, she snuck to the door and picked the lock and entered. Once inside she closed the door and walked quietly walked over to where Kaye was sleeping. Her eyes narrowed angrily. "You're not going to be my sultan's sultana that is my right. Not someone who is suppose to be the Moubarak."

Just as Malika was about to move closer she heard Kaye softly say Kento's name. She stopped in mid action and frowned a bit. Who was this Kento she spoke of? It didn't matter, the girl was in her way of becoming the next sultana and she wasn't going to let anyone get in her way. So, she got closer and got her into a deeper sleep and then adjusted her so Kaye would be easier to carry her from the room to a different location.

The girls that distracted the two guards came back and were helping Malika with Kaye as they carried her down the stairs and into a secret room. They laid her down on the ground and then left her there.


	30. Chapter 30

Realistic Fantasy

Ch 30

Shaheen morphed back into his human form and frowned deeply at what was hovering before them. "We should have figured they would be ready for someone to come and claim the Enx."

"No kidding, too bad it had to be us. Now, we have to face this thing." Taleb replied with slight sarcasm.

A huge griffin, the size of skyscrapers blocked their escape. It had the body of a lion and the head of an eagle. The talons were so big they could have carried off at least four elephants at once. The beak was so huge that it would have eaten a man in one gulp if it wanted to. The griffin screeched loudly, Shaheen and Taleb covered their ears. The shock wave caused a huge title wave which crashed mere inches behind them.

"We don't have time for this." Shaheen stated as he narrowed his eyes at their opponent.

Taleb glanced over at him, "What do you propose we do? We can't fight this thing."

"There is no other choice. We have to fight, there's no other way around it."

"Couldn't we just find a way to tame the beast?" Taleb asked as he kept his gaze upon it.

The griffin screeched again and flapped it's wings as it dove straight for them.

The two dodged out of the griffin's way, but only by mere inches. They rolled to either side of the beast and then stood up and unsheathed their weapons. "There is no way we can take on this beast one on one, or head on."

"What do you propose we do then Shaheen?"

"We need a way to contain the beast long enough for us to get away. Taleb, do you see what I see?" Shaheen motioned over to a few pillars which stuck out from the sand dunes.

Taleb glanced over and saw them as well. He gave a nod towards the immortal and then the both of them headed towards them.

The griffin watched the two carefully and swooped down a second time, its claws stretched out and ready to claim Shaheen and Taleb.

The immortal and Taleb dove for cover behind another dune, and then slowly came up. "We have to make it to those pillars before the griffin's next attack."

"Then let's not waste any more time." The two sheathed their weapons and as fast as they could, they raced to the pillars and started to climb. "Move it! That thing is coming around again!"

The griffin built up more momentum as it set its sight upon the prey. It screeched extremely loud which caused another tidal wave of sand go up and then cascaded down extremely close to them.

The two clenched onto the pillars and held on for dear life. Once they saw that they adverted being buried alive they quickly continued their climb. Once they got to where they wanted to be, the two of them got into position and started to push the pillars towards each other.

The griffin being trapped between them looked back and forth angrily. It was getting ready to attack, but then just hovered there when it saw both pillars coming down. It screeched in alarm as it tried to get away.

"Taleb! Now, the incantation!" Shaheen shouted as he and Taleb quickly spoke the incantation in order to trap the griffin in place. Taleb was having a little trouble keeping his concentration from the loud screeched. He got a sharp look from Shaheen and then gave a small nod and concentrated harder and tried to speak the incantation with more conviction.

Finally, after the sixth time of chanting, a magical orb formed around the griffin and morphed into a huge steel cage. The two of them slid down to the ground and studied their work. "Nice job Taleb, but it won't hold it for long. We need to get back to the city before sunrise or all of our work will be in vain."

"So then, what are we standing around here for?" Taleb asked as he and Shaheen got onto his magic carpet and flew towards the city as they wondered if their new friends were still out of trouble or not.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile as they were waiting, Kento was getting impatient and started to pace the floor. "What could be taking them so long?"

"Kento, would you just relax? Your pacing is making me dizzy," Cye said, "I'm just as concerned as you are. All of us want Rowen and Kaye out of there and to find a way home."

"Sorry, but I can't stand waiting around and twitting our thumbs. We should be storming the palace." Kento replied when he stopped and looked over at him.

"Rushing in there not understanding what exactly we'll be facing is not the best idea. It's called being reckless Kento." Sage said in a matter of fact tone.

The orange Ronin narrowed his eyes at him, "Don't start with me Sage."

"All right that's enough. We don't need to fight each other. We have to keep a clear head and wait until Shaheen and Taleb get back with the Enx. Then we'll figure out what to do from there." Ryo suggested when he looked around at his friends.

"Fine," Kento mumbled as he walked over to a wall and slid down to the floor as he leaned back against it. "But if those two are not back by morning with that thing, then I say we go in with or without them."

Ryo thought it over, and gave a nod. "Ok that's fair enough. We better get as much rest as we can. I have a feeling we'll need it in the morning."

He and the other Ronins made themselves as comfortable as they could. They knew they wouldn't get much sleep tonight, but even a little would be a help to them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little later on Kaye finally woke up. She frowned deeply when she focused on her surroundings. She saw she was in a different room. The bed was gone and there was no window. "Where the heck am I now? What is this place?"

Malika looked down upon her and smirked evilly. "Let's just say that it's the last place you want to be at the moment."

Kaye looked up as she stood, "You brought me here, why?"

"Because you're in my way. I'm not going to let you get the way of my happiness with the sultan."

"You can keep him for all I care. I didn't want him to begin with!" Kaye exclaimed angrily.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't work that way. The sultan is the one that decides who will rein by his side. He promised that right to me! Well, he did before you came along and changed everything." Malika growled angrily. "Now there is only one thing for me to do, and that is to get rid of you once and for all."

Kaye was about to reply but then the walls started to slowly move in towards her. She quickly glanced around to try and find a way out before she was squashed to death. 'Come on girl, stay calm, this is no time to lose it. You've been in worse situations than this.'

Malika laughed as she stood there and watched. "Having problems? Aww, is the poor Moubarak scared? You should be, because there is no way out!"


	31. Chapter 31

Realistic Fantasy

ch 31

Dammar sensed something was happening withing the palace. He glanced over at the Sultan and then decided to go and check it out for himself. With his new freedom, he was able to go anywhere, and any time he wanted. He searched through the different rooms and floors. Then he came upon a room with two females who were talking. He recognized who they were and stood in front of Malika as he crossed his arms.

Malika glanced over at him, "What do you want? I'm busy."

The Sultan would not be pleased with what you are doing Malika," Dammar replied, "Jealousy does not become you."

"Who says I'm jealous? I'm just getting rid of her because Fahd said there is no more use for her."

Dammar shook his head at her, "I think you are because the Sultan favors her over you. So you decide to get rid of her because of your own reasons, and you can't stand it."

"How dare you.."

"Of course I do, otherwise, I wouldn't have said it now would I? How would the Sultan think of you if you kill the Moubarak? You know as well as I that he would have you executed."

While the two were talking, Kaye was trying to do what she could from being squished from the walls as they were getting closer to each other. 'I wish I had my armor, or even my subarmor,' She thought to herself, "Ah, not to interrupt, but would someone make the walls stop moving and get me out of here."

Malika's eyes gleamed in anger, "No! I will not! Now shut up!"

"You will keep in mind to who you're talking to wench! Unless you want me to get the Sultan and have him come down here so he can see what's going on for himself." Dammar threatened.

Malika glared over at Dammar, she knew that he did have a point. The Sultan was already angry with her from before this would only make things worse. She then glared down into the room where Kaye was still trying to fight against the walls. "Alright, fine you want her out, then you get her out yourself, I'm going to sleep."

Dammar watched her leave and then he made the walls stop moving and opened the door. He saw Kaye look up towards him.

"I guess a thank you is in order," Kaye started to say but then was cut off from him.

"Silence! The only reason why you're still alive is because of the Sultan. Otherwise, I would have let Malika kill you." Dammar shot back when he reached in and yanked her out.

"Where are you taking me now?" Kaye asked as she was being pulled next to him.

"You'll find out when we arrive," Dammar replied as they headed up.

Finally, they made it to the Sultan's chambers. Dammar opened the door and brought Kaye inside, once in he had the door shut.

The Sultan woke up and stared in confusion at them. "What is going on Dammar?"

"Forgive me for waking you, but there was a situation that needed to be promptly attended. You see, it seems that Malika's jealousy was still strong towards this one. She tried to get rid of her by crushing the Moubarak between the moving walls. Luckily, I came and stopped it."

"You've done well Dammar. I would have hated to think what would happen if I lost my chosen Sultana." The Sultan replied when he smirked at them.

"I already said that I have no intention of being your Sultana!" Kaye shot back with defiance gleaming in her eyes.

"Such fire this one," Sultan said and then scowled and hit her across her face. "You will learn your place or I will cut out your tongue! Chain her!"

Kaye was fighting to try and get free from Dammar, but in the end she was chained by her left ankle to a wall that was at the head of his bed.

"Anything else you require from me, my Sultan?"

"No Dammar, you may go," The Sultan replied as he dismissed him.

The evil genie left them alone as he retired to his chambers.

"I suggest you start behaving, otherwise, things will look bad for you and your friends. Do we have an understanding?" The Sultan asked when he walked to his bed and laid down.

Kaye turned her back on him. She got close to the wall and she slid down to the floor. She felt the Sultan's eyes on her, she tried to not think about that, instead she tried to turn her thoughts to her husband, her brother and friends as well as the hope to somehow go home.

Ryo's eyes snapped open when he heard the sounds of footsteps. He slowly lifted his head and glanced around. He saw Kento, Cye and Sage were still asleep. He frowned deeply as he slowly and quietly pushed himself up to his feet. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and he silently made his way closer to where the footsteps originated. He reached for the nearest thing to use as a weapon. "Alright, just stop right there whoever you are."

The two stopped, "Take it easy Ryo, we're not going to hurt you or the others. It's us," Shaheen informed him when he and Taleb came in better view.

Ryo put down his weapon and frowned at them, "How did you two know where we were?"

"This is our time and our home, so we know this place like the back of our hands." Taleb replied with a smirk.

"Did you find the Enx?"

"Of course we did, but we had a heck of a time getting it." Taleb replied.

"Are the others sleeping up there?" Shaheen asked when he glanced up towards the ladder.

"We were until you guys started talking," Sage replied when he, Cye and Kento appeared.

Kento stared at them, "So then how are we going to do this?"

"The way I see it we have a couple of options. One, we can use the night and go in undetected. I wouldn't doubt that the palace would have secret passages. Or two, we could just walk to the front gate in broad daylight and say, hey here we are." Cye suggested.

Ryo frowned deeply as he thought over what Cye suggested.

"Maybe we can do both. Taleb and I could sneak into the palace tonight and station ourselves inside. Then the rest of you could approach the gate. It's almost sunrise anyway, if we're going to go through with this plan, then we'd better do it now." Shaheen replied.

The Ronins looked at each other and then nodded as they then turned their attention towards the other two.

"How will we know where you two will be inside the palace?" Sage asked.

"We will be making our way to the throne room. There are a few places in there the Sultan himself doesn't know about." Taleb replied with a smirk as he crossed his arms.

"The Sultan, Fahad, and Dammar may or may not know that we have the Enx. So as far as we know we'll have how you put it an ace in the whole." Shaheen informed them.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kento asked as he was getting edgy again.

Taleb glanced over at Kento and then gave a nod at Shaheen. There was no way he wanted to get into it with Kento again. The two of them walked out and headed towards the palace.

"I can't believe we're going through with this. We are just going to walk on up to the front gate and give ourselves up without a fight." Kento grumbled as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

"Kento, none of us are exactly thrilled about this, but it's the only other option we have at the moment. Besides, we can't just attack the palace straight out, we don't know how many innocent people would get hurt." Cye reminded him.

The orange Ronin closed his eyes and frowned deeply. He sighed and then opened his eyes. "Yea, I know you're right."

Sage looked out the door and saw light as the rays of the morning sun started to pierce through the sky. "Let's get top side so we can get into position."

Ryo, Cye, and Kento followed Sage to the roof and they kept to the roof tops in route to their destination.


	32. Chapter 32

Realistic Fantasy

Ch 32

The Sultan's attention was torn away from his dancing girls when the doors opened. Music stopped playing, the girls and musicians quickly left the room. He leaned forward with interest when the guards brought Ryo, Kento, Cye and Sage in front of him. "This is quite unexpected. The four of you surrendering yourselves to me. I'm impressed."

"Where are our friends," Kento demanded.

The Sultan leaned back and studied them closely. "You'll have to pardon me, but I'm not entirely sure what you mean. But I'll be more than happy to help you look for them."

A few of the guards banded together in order to keep the Ronins back from their Sultan.

"You know perfectly well which friends we mean! Rowen and Kaye! Now, I'll only ask one more time. Where are they?"

"Kento, cool it, losing your head won't help us find them." Sage said quietly as he tried to reason with him.

The orange Ronin growled and then backed off but he kept his eyes on the Sultan.

"Your friend is wise, I would listen to him if I were you. But of course since I've been taking care of important business. Maybe my advisors would have a better idea of what your talking about. Fahad, Dammar."

Within a short moment, Dammar appeared on the left side of the Sultan's throne as he held the lamp which once imprisoned him. Fahad was on the right as he yanked Kaye's changes closer to his body.

Kaye glared at Fahad and then looked over towards the others. "Guys…"

"Are you alright?" Cye asked.

She gave a small nod towards him.

"Tell us! Is Rowen inside that lamp, or do you have him in a different one?" Ryo questioned.

"Why don't we find out," Dammar replied as he passed the lamp to the Sultan. They watched as he rubbed it and then within moments Rowen finally appeared.

"What is it you wish of me?"

Their eyes went wide when they heard Rowen speak those words.

The Sultan raised his brow slightly, "I believe you're missing something from what you just said."

Rowen internally grimaced, "What is it you wish of me…Master?"

"That's much better. Now my genie, why don't you turn around and look who's here."

The blue Ronin turned and saw his friends staring at him in disbelief. He closed his eyes tightly and looked away.

"Let our friends go!" Ryo demanded as his eyes flared.

The Sultan laughed at him as he shook his head. "I don't think so. I have plans in mind for them. You see, having a free genie like Dammar, as well as a new genie and the Moubarak as my new Sultana. Well, let's just say that I'll be the most powerful and feared Sultan in the seven deserts."

Kaye whipped her attention right to the Sultan. Her eyes blazed in anger. "I already told you that I refuse!"

The Sultan smirked as he turned his attention towards her. "Even if it means you can prevent them from their deaths?"

Kaye was taken back in surprise by what he said.

Kento growled deeper in his throat, "Don't do it Kaye. We'll figure a way to get you and Rowen free and somehow find a way to get home."

"I'll give you until sunset my dear to change your mind," the Sultan replied as he turned his attention to his guards. "Take them to the dungeon and then get the execution blocks ready once you're done."

The guards gave a small nod and then forced the Ronins to leave.

Once the doors were closed, Fahad looked over towards the Sultan. "Do you really think it was wise to let them just walk in like they did so easily?"

"I'm not naïve Fahad, I don't doubt they are up to something. They don't strike me to be the kind to be taken. I have a feeling Shaheen and Taleb are somewhere close."

Rowen opened his eyes and glared at them. "You're right, we are not taken so easily. We'll always be there and back each other up, no matter what."

"You are quite certain of yourself for someone in your situation." Dammar replied.

"We've been in worse situations than this. So don't you worry, we'll come back with a vengeance, you can count on it."

"Fahad, take the girl to one of the spare chambers and have a few of the girls get her ready for the ceremony. Also make sure there are guards inside and outside of the door. Then come back and get her just before sunset."

Fahad bowed deeply, "As you wish my Sultan," he said and then yanked at Kaye's chains in order for her to walk close to him.

Kaye looked back towards her friend. "Rowen…"

The blue Ronin looked over towards her, "Hang in there, everything will work out."

"What I have in mind for you, is I wish for you to find Shaheen and Taleb. Then once they are found produce them in front of me."

Rowen tried to fight against the Sultan's wish, but he knew no matter how hard he tried to fight, in the end he ended up granting the Sultan's orders.

"Do you think my Sultan you can trust this new genie?" Dammar inquired.

The Sultan leaned back into his throne. "He has no choice. As long as I'm his master, he has to do what I say. Just like you had to once upon a time. Or don't you remember?"

"Of course my Sultan."

"Dammar, you may be a free genie, but don't forget I do know your greatest weakness." The Sultan saw him as he gave a short nod. "Good, now make sure that everything is set up for a double ceremony. The wedding of my new Sultana and the deaths of the ones who dare to oppose me."

Dammar bowed and then left the Sultan alone in the room.

In a secret passage, Shaheen and Taleb listened and watched the entire thing.

Taleb frowned deeply, "It looks like the plan worked."

Shaheen nodded, "Yes, but we should have foreseen what he had in mind to do once they showed themselves."

"They knew what they were walking into. They agreed to it."

"I know they did Taleb. But, I'm wondering if this could have been done a different way."

"Come on Shaheen, now isn't the time to second guess. We need to get going so we can free them before sun set."

"I agree, the only thing is now with their friend trying to track us down, our time will be even more limited than before." Shaheen pointed out as they made their way along the corridors. "There's something else that's been bothering me."

Taleb raised a brow towards him, "What is it?"

"I'm wondering if it could have been possible that somehow the Sultan, Fahad or even Dammar sensed us watching them from inside these walls."

"So you think then by the Sultan sending in the new genie it's more of a stall tactic so we can't get to them in time?"

"It's a possibility, but we don't have time to debate, we need to keep going. If we're caught, we'll be right along side them and lose our heads at sun set."


	33. Chapter 33

Realistic Fantasy

Ch 33

By now, the four Ronin Warriors were spread out in the dungeon. Sage sat over by the window and just stared through the bars. His mind had been trying to wrap around this adventure of theirs ever since it started.

Ryo leaned back against the wall. His eyes closed, internally he was kicking himself for not being able to figure out why none of them were still not free from the Sultan.

Kento frowned deeply as he kept on pacing back and forth. He was struggling to keep his anger from getting the better of him. But as time passed that particular task grew more difficult.

Cye was perched upon a barrel. His eyes followed Kento as he paced until he had more than enough. "Kento, would you please just stop pacing?"

The orange Ronin glanced over in Cye's direction and ignored the request.

"Look, you're not the only one who is angry and concerned about what's going on."

Kento stopped and whipped his attention towards his brother-in-law. "I hear what you're saying. But I don't see why we can't just bust out of here. It would be easy for us to…"

"No, we're not, end of story. We are going to stick to the plan." Ryo said when he opened his eyes and looked towards them.

Before the orange Ronin could even object, Sage chimed in as well. "Besides, there are no other options for us. We wait just like Shaheen said. We have to trust them to do what they have planned. Otherwise, it could backfire and we'll never see Rowen or Kaye again. Do you want that Kento?"

The orange Ronin closed his eyes as he sighed. Shortly after, he opened them and shook his head, "No, you're right. I just have to try and relax. But you know waiting is not my strong suit."

"You might want to give it a try. Who knows it could possibly work out better for you if you did."

Cye and the others looked over towards their dungeon door and saw two familiar figures. "It's about time you two showed up. Now you can get us out of here."

"Sorry, we can't." Taleb replied with a deep frown.

Ryo raised a brow at them, "Mind telling us why?"

Shaheen studied each of them, "It's because there's been a change in plans. Your friend Rowen has been ordered to find me and Taleb, then to take us to the Sultan. For now, we can only delay his search, it will only be a matter of time before he finds us both."

"So then, you're just going to leave us here? You two are really unbelievable." Kento grumbled.

"On the way here, we saw six blocks set up on the ledge out there. The Sultan has no intention of keeping his word on sparing any of our lives, no matter what the girl decides." Taleb shot back.

"Taleb that's more than enough. We are running out of time. Our delays are about to run out and we'll be found sooner than we anticipate. We have to go." Shaheen said when he pulled him back from the door. "Hopefully we won't see each other by the chopping blocks."

The four Ronins watched as Shaheen and Taleb disappeared through a secret passage. Once the two were gone, the four of them looked at each other.

"Alright then, it looks like we better come up with something and fast." Ryo said with a deep frown.

Across the way another secret passage opened. Someone else stepped out from the passage. "It sounds like to me that you're in over your heads. Maybe I can be of some service."

They turned around and studied their new visitor. "Just who are you, and why would you want to help us?" Kento asked.

"My name is Malika, and for my reasons to help you are my own."

Cye felt unsettled by Malika's presence. There was something that wasn't right about her. He just couldn't place it right then and there. But then, here was an opportunity was she trustworthy enough to take such a risk?

"Are you a prisoner here like the rest of us?" Sage asked when he watched her get the key and unlocked their door.

Malika opened the door and moved out of their way. "Not in the manner you might think. Now, we must leave before the guards find out you're gone. I can lead you out of the palace."

"Sorry lady, but we can't leave just yet. Our friend, and my wife are still prisoners here." Kento replied.

Malika smirked a little and gave a nod. "I was wondering who she was talking about when she was having words with the Sultan."

"If you can get us out of here, then we'll do what we can to help you be free." Sage offered as he walked up to her.

"What a tempting offer. Alright, I'll guide you out of the dungeon. All of you make sure to stay close, it is very easy to get lost once we enter the passages. Come and follow me." Malika said as she guided them to the secret passage.

Ryo followed, then Sage, Kento was behind, but Cye stood back with a slight frown.

Kento glanced back and saw him as he stood there. He turned around and went back. "Hey, what's the hold up? Why are you just standing here?"

"I'm not sure Kento. There's something about Malika that I just don't trust. Something feels wrong." Cye replied while he kept his eyes on her.

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it, when Shaheen and Taleb were here they could have easily opened our door and let us out themselves. But they didn't. Then out of nowhere she comes along and frees us instead."

"Maybe she's part of their plan or something." Kento suggested.

"If she was, then why didn't they mention her before?" Cye asked.

Kento shrugged his shoulders, "No idea, but we won't find out anything if we keep standing around here. This is our chance and I say we take it no matter what Shaheen and Taleb say."

"Cye, Kento, come on you two!" Sage called over to them.

"Yea, we're coming," Kento called back and then looked at Cye, "Once we get back to the throne room, we'll do what we always do, kick butt!"

Cye gave an amused smirk and then the two of them caught up with the others.

"We have to walk carefully, these passageways are not lit very well. If you need to, stay close to the wall." Malika instructed.

"Malika, how long have you been a prisoner here?" Sage asked.

"I have been here since I was a little girl. I was taken from my home and sold to the Sultan. For years, I have been forced to serve him. I've often dreamed of a day where I would be free once again. I almost lost hope that is until I heard there were strangers here who seemed to resemble the ones of legend. Imagine my surprise when I saw all of you myself. My hope has been regained thanks to all of you. Now I know the Sultan will be defeated, and peace will return to our home."

"I have a question for you. If you have been a prisoner of the Sultan for so long. Then how is it possible for you to know your way around these secret passageways?" Cye asked.

"It took a long time before I could even earn his trust. Then when I finally did, he showed me all of them. But he did not trust me completely. The Sultan had a few of his guards escort me around them when I wasn't with him. It was only until a year or so ago that I was granted permission to be able to wander them alone." Malika replied as she guided them around the corner.

"Just where are we anyway," Ryo asked when they entered a dark room.

"This chamber is a secret room which leads to the throne room…"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get in there!" Kento exclaimed.

Malika looked through the wall, "Wait, the Sultan isn't there."

Ryo frowned deeply, "Have any idea of where he might be?"

"I'll scout ahead and see, the rest of you stay here. If the guards see you now, then they'll know you escaped." Malika replied as she snuck out from the room. Malika made her way to the other side of the throne room and then stepped outside.

"You're late."

"Relax Dammar, everything is going to plan. It was exactly as you said, Shaheen and Taleb did visit them. Then I guided them to the secret room. They are waiting for me to come back. Where is the Sultan?"

Dammar smirked, "The Sultan has retrieved the Moubarak, along with Fahd. They are at the ledge where the ceremonies will take place. The Sultan handed over the lamp to Fahd. The new genie completed his task and captured Shaheen and Taleb as well. They are already secured to the beheading blocks. There is also another one that is secured to one as well."

"Why is there an extra person?" Malika asked.

"To show the girl that the Sultan means exactly what he says." Dammar replied.


	34. Chapter 34

Realistic Fantasy

Ch 34

Malika gave a nod, "I better get back before they suspect anything."

"Go, and then listen carefully to the Sultan when he's addressing his people. You'll know when to bring them out." Dammar replied as he watched her leave. He then disappeared and reappeared next to the Sultan. "They're here."

"Good, and very soon the legend these people have been hanging onto for so long will be finished. One way or another." the Sultan replied when he looked out towards the crowd as the sun was starting to set. "My people! You were all called here to witness a special occasion! As you can see, the genie Dammar is now free, and the two leaders of the rebellion have been captured. I also have in my possession the Moubarak!"

Fahd forced Kaye to walk ahead and then stop right beside the Sultan. The crowd gasped and whispered among themselves.

Kaye tried to break free, but her arms were chained behind her. She felt Fahd's sword up against her throat and his other hand clamped over her mouth from behind.

"I have given the Moubarak an ultimatum. Either to commit to me in marriage and be my Sultana, or to watch the ones she cares for die right in front of her. Since it isn't quite sunset, I will still show all of you and her that I stand behind my word. Bring in the executioner!"

The crowd gasped and whispered again among themselves when they saw the executioner approach. He took his ax and swung it a few times as he waited for the guards to move someone from their block. He watched as the guards secured him to the block. The executioner took his position.

"This person is nothing more than a lowly thief! He knew the penalty when he stole from me, and now he'll pay the price!"

The thief looked up towards the Sultan and Kaye. His eyes begged for mercy. Tears of fear ran down his face.

The Sultan signaled the executioner and with one swift motion the thief's head was chopped off. The body and head was lifted from the ground and thrown into a fire over the side. The executioner wiped clean his axe as he stood ready for the next victim.

Kaye tried to look away, but she couldn't. The only thing she could do was close her eyes. She felt her tears as they glided down her face.

The Sultan looked over towards her with an evil gleam in his eyes. "Well my dear, now you know that I mean what I say. So then, what is your answer?"

Shaheen and Taleb glanced at each other as they knew their time would be up. They now regretted not setting their friends free when they were in the dungeon.

"Man, I don't like this. She's taking too long."

"Take it easy Kento, I'm sure she'll be back." Sage replied.

"My apologies for taking so long, it is worse than we feared." Malika said when she entered the room.

Cye frowned deeply, "What do you mean?"

"The reason why the Sultan wasn't in the throne room is because he's outside of it on the ledge with the others. He has captured Shaheen and Taleb. He has them set up on execution blocks. The Sultan already had a thief executed right in front of everyone just moments ago." Malika explained.

"What about Kaye and Rowen, were they there too?" Kento asked in concern.

"Yes from what I could see they are. We have to hurry, your two friends will die and the ceremony will begin unless we get there to stop it."

"Hold on Malika…" Cye started to say.

Malika turned around and faced him, "Why? Don't you want to hurry and save them?"

"Of course we do, and we will. But there's something that doesn't seem right." Ryo said.

"We don't have time for this."

"I think we can make time. When you were gone, we talked and came to an agreement. You weren't really with us. You're working with the Sultan. This was all a set up in order to get us to the executioner without raising our suspicions. Unfortunately for you, it didn't work."

Malika smirked dangerously, "So you figured it out. It doesn't matter, you're too late. For when the sun has completely set, the ceremony will be completed. The Sultan will have his new Sultana. Even though he promised me first, Dammar should have let me kill her when I had the chance."

Kento growled, "Don't bet on it! We're not going to let that happen! So you better start running to your Sultan and tell him that we're on our way."

She saw the angry glint in his eyes and quickly dodged out of the room and raced towards the others. "Sultan!"

"What is it Malika? Can't you see we're busy?"

"It's the other prisoners they're coming and they know everything." Malika explained.

The Sultan growled angrily, "Guards! Take care of them! Don't let them get near us! As for you Malika, your jealousy has dug you an early grave. You couldn't handle me choosing someone else over you. Even though you were my number one concubine. But now, your usefulness is over."

Malika's eyes grew wide as she paled, "My Sultan, I…I…"

The Sultan wouldn't let her finish, he watched as he slowly pulled out his dagger from her abdomen. He gave an evil smile when she dropped to her knees, and then he kicked her over the side and into the fire. He then wiped off his dagger and sheathed it. He then looked towards the executioner. "Behead these two as quickly as you can!"

The executioner got into position, he raised his axe over Taleb's head.

Shaheen and Taleb struggled from their bonds in order to try to stay alive.

"This would be one of those times I wish we had our weapons!" Cye said as he faced off with a couple of guards.

"You're not the only one! But I guess we'll have to do what we can in the mean time." Sage replied when he kicked two of them away.

"Cye! Catch!" Ryo exclaimed when he tossed him a spear.

The blue Ronin caught the spear and then whirled around and threw it at the executioner.

The executioner dropped his axe between Taleb and Shaheen, and then staggered backwards as he fell to his side.

"Kento, Cye! Go after them, Sage and I will catch up after we get Shaheen and Taleb." Ryo said when he saw the Sultan and Fahd trying to make their escape.

"You don't have to tell us twice! Come on Cye!" Kento replied as they took off after them.

"Hey, are you two alright?" Ryo asked as he helped Shaheen to his feet.

"Yes thank you. If you and your friends didn't come when you did I think that would have been the end of us."

"Do you still have the Enx?" Sage asked as they were now running after their friends.

"It's right here," Taleb said when he showed it to him.

"Are you two sure that it'll work?" Ryo asked when he glanced over.

"Yes, it will work, we just need the lamp in our possession, then speak an incantation. Dammar will be returned to the lamp and Rowen will become human again." Shaheen explained. "I just hope that we make it to your friends before they catch up to Fahd and the Sultan."

Sage frowned as they were entering the grounds. "Why?"

"Because there is a score we have to settle with them, and it runs deeper than the one they have against them."

"It looks like we're going to find out soon enough." Ryo said when he motioned to them just up ahead.

"Kaye!"

"Kento! Cye!"

Fahd and the Sultan came to a sudden stop and yanked Kaye between them.

"They are both mine now and there is nothing any of you can do about it." the Sultan stated when he stared them down.

"That's where you're wrong, Sultan. By the royal decree, I invoke the right of Amad." Taleb stated as he approached him.

"How dare you invoke that right!? You are not of royal blood!"

"You're wrong again Sultan, or don't you remember? I'm your brother. That's right, I survived your onslaught when you slaughtered our family and took over the throne." Taleb replied coldly.

The Sultan looked closer at him, "Yes now I do remember. You were nothing then except a small whimpering child. I don't see any difference between now and then."

"Take another look, brother. I am no longer a child, and I've had much training between then and now thanks to Shaheen." Taleb replied.


	35. Chapter 35

Realistic Fantasy

Ch 35

"Alright brother, if you really want to fight me, then by all means, let's see what you learned." the Sultan stated as he started for a direct attack.

"Why didn't you tell us Taleb was the Sultan's brother?" Sage asked when he glanced over at him.

"Now isn't the time to get into it. We have other pressing matters to attend." Shaheen replied as he stared down Fahd.

"How are we going to fight Dammar? He's a genie and we don't have our mystical armor." Kento asked.

"We'll have to get the lamp from Fahd and fight genie to genie. Rowen is the only one that can. Besides, I have a score to settle with Fahd that's long overdue." Shaheen replied.

"Return our friends Fahd," Ryo said in a warning tone.

Fahd pulled Kaye with him as he was backing away. "I don't think so. You four are over your heads, Shaheen is the only one that can fight me. He's the only one that's qualified."

When Fahd's attention was preoccupied, Kaye saw the opportunity and kicked the lamp free from his belt and towards the others.

Fahd grew angry when he saw Sage caught the lamp. He growled, and then glared at her, "You stupid wench! That's the second time you got the best of me!"

"We could see about making it a third time." Kaye shot back.

"I'm not going to give you the opportunity," Fahd growled as he picked her up over his head and was about to throw her over the balcony.

"Cye!" Kento exclaimed as the two of them gave a nod and then charged on either side of Fahd and blocked his way.

"Let her go," Cye warned dangerously.

"Listen to the man, he said let her go." Kento stated as they both kicked Fahd at the same time.

From the force, Fahd dropped Kaye to the ground and he flew back towards Shaheen. He groaned as he was coming around and saw his enemy standing over him.

"They warned you," Shaheen said with a smirk and got out of the way when Fahd leaped up to his feet.

"Then let's settle this once and for all." Fahd replied as he drew out his weapon and attacked.

"Kaye, are you all right?" Cye asked in concern.

"Yea, I think so, but I'll be better once these chains are off." Kaye replied when she was finally on her feet.

"Let's see what we can do about that. Hey Ryo some assistance." Kento called over to him.

"I'm on my way!" Ryo exclaimed as he leapt over a few of the guards and grabbed a sword on the way over towards them. He took a few careful swipes with the sword and the chains fell to the floor.

Kaye brought her arms in front of her and was rubbing her wrists. "Thanks Ryo."

"Any time, now let's go and see what we can do to help Sage with Rowen's situation."

"Sage, any luck getting Rowen out of there?" Kento asked as they fought their way through.

"No nothing yet, but I wouldn't mind some help over here." Sage replied when he ducked and then flipped over a couple more guards.

"Here I thought you were the one who usually says he could handle anything." Kento shot back when he got a hold of a guard and threw him into the far wall.

"Guys, mind cutting out the debate and concentrate more on the situation." Kaye said when she got a hold of a spear and defended herself.

Ryo, Kento, Cye and Kaye formed a circle around Sage in order to buy him more time.

"Have you tried just rubbing the lamp?" Cye asked when he glanced back at him. "It's how they get the genie out in the stories."

Sage glanced over at Cye and then started to rub the lamp. Smoke started to billow out of the spout. Then the smoke started to take form. "Rowen!"

"Hey, about time you got me out of there. I was starting to get cramped." Rowen replied.

Dammar saw that Rowen was out of the lamp and came straight for them. "I won't let you break from the lamp!"

Rowen turned around and glared at him. "We'll see about that! I'm going to help make sure that you go back in there!"

Dammar and Rowen locked onto each other in battle.

By now there were fights broken out all over the throne room. Taleb over by the throne as he fought the Sultan. Fahd and Shaheen going at each other fiercely. The other four Ronins and Kaye doing what they could against the guards.

Shaheen glanced over and saw Rowen and Dammar were fighting it out. He knew he had only a small opportunity to get the switch to take place. He leaped backwards a few times and pulled out the Enx.

"How were you able to find it!?" Fahd asked in disbelief.

"It wasn't easy, but with this you know that I can imprison Dammar once again into the lamp."

"I'm not going to let you!" Fahd yelled angrily as he attacked in rage.

"You got the best of me the last time Fahd, but this time around it'll be different!" Shaheen said with a determined voice. He started to chant the incantation in order to have the Enx activated. The Enx started to glow and so did the lamp and Dammar.

"No! I'm not going back in! I'm not going back in!" Dammar yelled angrily. "Fahd do something!"

At that moment, Shaheen saw that Fahd was going for the Enx. As soon as he tried to grab it, the two were locked in a struggle. Shaheen was in the middle of the incantation. The light intensified the closer he got to finishing the incantation. Then there was an explosion. The two immortals were blown away from each other. The lamp shot up into the air and a vortex opened up as it was making the switch back to how it was before.

"NO! I don't believe it! This isn't suppose to be happening! If I'm going back then I'm not going back alone!" Dammar yelled as he grabbed out for Fahd.

The immortal yelled at Dammar to let him go, but he kept a tight hold on him. In a blink of an eye the vortex was gone and the lamp landed on the ground. There was no sign of Dammar or Fahd.

Shaheen walked over to the lamp and placed it into his pouch for safe keeping. "It's finally over."

The guards were either unconscious or ran out of the throne room. Their fight was over as well.

Shaheen walked over to where the Ronins and Kaye stood as they were taking care of Rowen. "How are you feeling?"

Rowen looked over towards him, "I'll put it this way, it feels good to be human again. It might take a while before I can feel my legs."

"You'll get use to walking soon enough," Shaheen stated, he looked around with a frown and saw that Taleb and the Sultan were no longer in the room. "Where are they?"

Everyone started to look around, and then the sound of clashing metal and a scream of pain registered in their ears.

"Over there!" Kaye exclaimed when she saw Taleb as he was moving backwards and holding onto his arm with one hand.

"He's been injured, we have to back him up." Kento said as he started to go towards him.

Before he could even move, he felt a tight grip on his arm. He looked back to see who was holding him back. "Shaheen?"

"No, this is his fight. He has to be the one to defeat his brother. It's a matter of honor. I'm sure you understand this as much as he does."

Kento sighed as he frowned deeply, "Yea I understand, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."

"All we can do is watch and wait for now." Shaheen replied as he silently hoped for the best for his pupil.

"What's the matter brother? I thought you trained with the best? What is holding you back?" the Sultan taunted as he continued his attacks.

"I pity you brother. How could you slaughter our family like you did? You left me to die, and for what? For power? For glory?"

"Yes that's exactly why. You stood in my way of what was most important to me. I hated you for that, you were the one to have the throne, not me. I couldn't just stand by and watch them just give it to you. Taleb, you don't deserve to be Sultan, you don't have the stomach for it."

"That's where you're wrong. A Sultan isn't suppose to be blood thirsty like you. A true Sultan is suppose to see to it that people, all people are to be treated fairly no matter what. Rich, poor, sick, healthy, young and old. A true Sultan is only as strong as the people he leads. If all you have is fear and hate then you have nothing." Taleb replied as he dodged out of the way.

The Sultan struck out towards Taleb's head. "I don't want your pity brother. I only want your head!"

Taleb dove out of the way, his sword flew away from him. He turned onto his back and saw his brother as he stood over the top of him with his sword pointed at his throat.

"It looks like I win. After I take your life, then I'll deal with your friends."

"It's going to be hard to take them on, since you don't have Dammar or Fahd to back you up." Taleb pointed out to him.

"What!?" the Sultan took his eyes off his brother just for a moment. He was right, both of them were gone. He had no one to help him defeat his enemies.

That moment was all Taleb needed. He kicked his sword out of the Sultan's hand and scrambled for his. In mere moments, Taleb got a hold of it and was back on his feet. His breathing labored, the deep wound on his arm started to affect his vision. He knew he had limited time before he passed out from the pain. He was having a hard time holding onto his sword.

The Sultan regained his weapon and faced his brother. Rage surged through his body like a tidal wave of fire. He yelled out and attacked head on. His sword held high and ready to strike him down.

Contact was made, and the force behind the Sultan's attack was more than enough to disarm Taleb and send him flying back into a pillar. He saw his brother slumped against it and slid down to the floor. He started to breathe heavily as he slowly approached him. "You'll be nothing but a dirty street rat. No one will remember you. Now brother accept your fate and die like the rat you are." The Sultan raised his sword with both hands over his head. He was about to plunge it deep into his brother's chest. Just as he was to strike, the Sultan gasped in pain as his sword dropped to the floor. His hands clasped the dagger that was embedded deep into his heart.

"No brother, your reign is finally over. No one will have to live in fear ever again." Taleb replied in a raspy voice as he watched his brother fall to the ground dead. His eyes stayed glued to his dead brother's face as he tried to regulate his breathing.

The Ronins, Kaye and Shaheen raced over towards Taleb and helped him over to the throne and carefully set him on it.

"Taleb, you did your parents' proud. Now just take it easy and we'll get your wounds tended to alright." Shaheen said as he started to work on healing him.

A few days later, Taleb was declared the new Sultan. A celebration was called for in his honor.

"All of you are welcome to stay as members of the royal court." Taleb offered as he looked at each of them.

"We appreciate the offer Sultan, but we talked about it last night, and we just want to go back to our time. There would be no way we would be able to fit in around here." Ryo replied.

"If that is what you wish, then it shall be granted. Shaheen, if you would help me?"

"Of course my Sultan." Shaheen replied with a bow.

"Hold on, before we go, what do you intend to do with the lamp?" Rowen asked.

"We will find a way to destroy the lamp. It is too dangerous to have around." Shaheen replied, "Now then, are you all ready to go back to your time?"

The Ronins and Kaye nodded and then Taleb and Shaheen spoke the incantations which sent them back. A bright light engulfed them and then they were gone.

They looked around and saw that they were finally home. Ryo, Kento, Kaye and Cye headed inside while Sage and Rowen stayed back.

"It feels good to be back. I feel like I could sleep for a week." Rowen said with a yawn.

"Yea right, you wish," Sage replied with a smirk, and then took off when he saw Rowen coming after him.


End file.
